Total Drama Universe
by IcyAngels
Summary: Sonic, Pokémon, Total Drama, and many other characters face off in a competition for one million dollars around the world. Sequel to Sonic, Pokémon, and the Hunger Games.
1. X and Y!

Episode One: X and Y!

**Hello fan fiction world! I'M BAAACK! I'm here to start my new fan fiction! This is my second fan fiction, so please leave reviews! Now this is sort of a sequel to Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, but it shouldn't affect the story line to much if you haven't read it. If you want to read the story that led up to this though, look on my profile! I know this first chapter is a bit long at first, but that's only because there are a lot of characters. I promise that the pace will pick up though! And Merry Christmas! Thanks :) **

A self-proclaimed handsome man with black hair, tan jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt walked in to the camera's view. His name was Chris McLean, the host of the show. He was in a train platform in Nimbasa City. "Yo, Total Drama fans," he said with a grin. "I'm Chris McLean, and we're back for another season of Total Drama, but this time, it's going to be a little different. Why?" he let out a little snicker. "Well, you see, about a month ago there was a group of kids that destroyed the Capitol and the Hunger Games in the process. Now they've all been chosen to compete in a competition around the universe for one…million…dollars!" he held up a large brief case that was full of cash. "I'll explain more later. But first, here come our contestants!"

(Theme song)

The camera turned to one of the train platforms where another train had just pulled in. The door opened up and a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers came out. "Hey Chris," Sonic said as he walked over to the host. "What's up?"

"Sonic," Chris said, high-fiving the hedgehog. The train moved forward a bit, revealing the next car. Chef Hatchet, the cook for the show, came out dragging a Goth girl by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Gwen yelled. Chef dropped her on the ground in front of Chris. She stood up and pointed at the host. "I told you that I'm never coming back here again!" she exclaimed.

"No, you said you'd never come back to the island," Chris corrected her with an evil smirk. "You never said that you wouldn't come to Nimbasa City." She growled at him, then crossed her arms and went to go stand next to Sonic.

The train moved forward again and the next car was revealed. A scientist that looked like a pharmacist tripped as he got out, falling flat on his face. Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not this idiot again." Doofenshmirtz ignored him and went to stand next to Gwen.

The next car pulled up in the platform. The door opened and a young ten-year-old boy with black hair stepped out, a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. There was a black eye patch over one of his eyes, but it appeared as if he had gotten used to it being there. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Long time no see." He joined the other three as the next train car came in.

"And that's our first four contestants," Chris said. "Next train!" he shouted. Another train pulled in to the platform, a black hedgehog that had a strong resemblance to Sonic stepping out. He walked by Chris without saying a thing. The host shivered, then turned back to the train. A pink hedgehog had came out, a large hammer in her hands.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted. She grabbed him before he could get away and hugged him tightly. "It's been so long since I've seen you…"

"Choking…not breathing…" Sonic rasped, trying to get away. She was relentless however and continued to hug him.

Chris stuck his tongue out in disgust as the next car came in. A girl with red hair and a boy with brown stepped out, holding hands. "It's everyone's favorite Total Drama All-Star Finale couple, Mike and Zoey," he said.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I see you're still a jerk, Chris," she said as the two joined the other contestants.

Chris smiled. "Thank you. I try," the next train car pulled in and a juvenile delinquent with a green Mohawk and a pocket knife in his hands came out. "And it looks like Duncan is back from prison after blowing up my cottage," he said as he glared at him.

"It was a mansion!" Gwen, Zoey, and Mike all said at the same time. The next train car appeared and a blonde girl with a green hat, white skirt, and an orange blouse ran out.

"Bianca?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" she yelled, tripping over her own feet. Ash didn't get out of the way in time however and was knocked in to a nearby fountain getting soaked to the bone. "Sorry, I'm sooo sorry," Bianca said.

"Jeez, Bianca," Ash said, getting out of the water. "Watch where you're going."

The next train pulled in to the station. Two girls came out: one with bright pink hair and glowing green eyes, the other with a purple cape that cover her body. The pink one quickly flew over to Chris.

"Greetings!" Starfire said cheerfully. Raven floated by without saying a thing, her fellow Titan following her. The door of the train car slid open again, a small two-tailed fox coming out. He had a toolbox in his hand.

"Hey guys," Tails said. He flew over to Sonic. "Is she here yet?" he asked hopefully. The hedgehog shook his head, then smiled. "Don't worry, buddy. She promised she'd be back." Tails nodded, reassured.

The next train car pulled in, three teenage boys trying to get out at the same time. The first had green hair and was dressed like a waiter. The second one had dark skin and a spikey hair-do. The third had red-orange hair and was very muscular. The three were shoved out the door by two girls, one having ginger colored hair, the other having purple. There was another boy behind them, blonde and a serious expression on his face. The girls and the fourth boy stepped over the first three boys. They all had Poke Balls on their belts.

"And it looks like Cilan, Brock, Steven, Misty, Iris, and Trip have all arrived at the same time," Chris said. "All in that order. Now-"

"MY NAME IS STEPHAN!" the third guy exclaimed. "Honestly, is anyone EVER going to get my name right?!" he and the others walked over to the contestants, he being somewhat annoyed in particular.

"Hi Trip," Ash said to his formal rival.

"Hi," Trip said, not particularly interested. He took a book out of his backpack and started reading. Ash shrugged, unsurprised by Trip's mood. He was always like that, after all.

The door to the train opened again, two more Pokemon Trainers coming out. One girl had magenta colored hair and yellow gloves, the other having light purple hair and wore a red vest. They shoved each other out the door, bickering.

"Oh great," Chris said sarcastically. "It's the two most annoying Trainers in the history of Pokemon. Georgia and Burgundy." The two girls ignored however, Georgia heading over to Iris and Burgundy heading over to Cilan.

"Listen here, Miss Dragon Master Iris," Georgia said rather rudely. "I've been working on being a Dragon Buster, so don't think that you can-"

"Kick your butt?" Iris said, annoyed. "We've already had this conversation a million times." Georgia growled but said nothing.

"And you, Cilan," Burgundy said to the green haired boy, "You'd better stay out of my way. I don't care about the million, I just want my revenge on you." She then walked away, getting as far away from him as possible.

"Like I said before," Chris continued, "Annoying." The train opened up yet again, revealing a white bat and a red echidna. The two stepped out, arguing about the Master Emerald. "And there's Rouge and Knuckles," Chris said. The two joined the others without even acknowledging him.

Another train car pulled in to the station. A white hedgehog and a purple cat stepped out. "Here comes Silver and Blaze," Chris said with a smirk. "Has the time traveler finally hooked up with the girl from the parallel universe?"

Silver laughed nervously, but Blaze's expression remained the same. "I have much more troubling matters on my mind than petty relationships," she said. Silver cleared his throat, then nodded in agreement.

Another train arrived, a teenage girl with dark hair and a red top emerged from the train.

"Oh look, it's Heather," Chris said. "Again." Heather walked over to the others, ready to start another season of Total Drama. Another three contestants came out of the train, one was a boy with purple shoulder-length hair, another was a girl with long red hair, and the third was not a person at all, but a Meowth.

"Oh, God," Misty said.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie exclaimed.

"And make it double," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie! James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" Meowth finished the motto.

"Yes, yes, we get it," Chris groaned. "You're Team Rocket and you say that stupid thing every time you appear. Now will you go over there already?" he pointed to the other contestants as the team walked over to the others. "Next train!" The train car pulled in and a crocodile, bee, and chameleon came out.

"Oh God," Tails said.

"Vector, Charmy, and Espio… great," Knuckles mumbled.

"Team Chaotix," Chris said dully. "Do you guys have a stupid motto too?"

"No," Vector said. "But we have a song-"

"NO!" the characters from Sonic's world interrupted. The members of Team Chaotix shrugged, then joined the rest.

Chris sighed. "Okay. Now that that's over…it's time for the OC's." Half of the contestants groaned, but Tails smiled. "I know, I know, everybody hates them. Just deal with it, okay?" Another train pulled in to the station, and a small light blue hedgehog came out. She had a metal eye and foot, blue hair and bangs that covered her fake eye, a navy DC hoodie, and blue skinny jeans. She had a blue DC sneaker on her real foot and a metal boot over her fake. Her white-gloved hands held an ice spear in them. She rushed over to Tails and kissed him on the lips, shocking him from the cold. Happily dazed, he staggered back, then passed out on the floor. "And that's…Angel." Chris said. He looked down at Tails on the floor. "Is someone gonna take care of him?" The interns that were around made no movement. Chef shrugged. Chris groaned. "Never mind."

After a few moments, Tails woke up. He staggered to his feet. "What…happened?" he asked.

"She's here," Sonic said, pointing to Angel. Tails looked at her, then smiled. The next train was just pulling in.

A red fox that had a strong resemblance to Tails came out, but only had one tail. A blonde girl with a green sweatshirt and skinny jeans came out with him. "Thank God," Joey said. "I can finally get away from being trapped in a room with you all day."

"Yeah, and you were a real treat," Morgan said sarcastically. The two of them separated and joined the others. Another train pulled in to area, and out came an orange Yoshi and a teenage boy. Melaney and Dawson.

"Ugh, not them," Joey complained.

"Shut up, Joey," Melaney said.

Another player emerged from the train. She was about Morgan's age and wore glasses and her hair in a bun. She walked over to the others without saying anything. "And that's Savannah," Chris said.

The door to the train opened once again. A handsome teenage boy came out: he had dark hair and hazel colored eyes, ripped jeans and a T-shirt that showed off his six-pack. He walked over to Chris. "I'm Brenon," he said. His voice was deep. "You said that I had to be here?"

"Uh, yeah," Chris said. The boy walked over to the others, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Dibs," Morgan said, elbowing Gwen.

"Oh please," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "I'm done with guys on this show," she looked at Duncan, then shifted her glance quickly to the ground.

"Okay, that's it, right?" Sonic asked, getting very impatient. "We've got the OC's. Can we get going now?"

"Just a minute," Chris said. The contestants turned and looked at him. "We've still got a few that let's say… 'Came back from the dead'?" he began to laugh manically, making the others uneasy. Even Chef raised an eyebrow. His laughter eventually died down however. "Next train!" he shouted. Another train came, this one battered and bruised compared to the other ones. The first to come out was a tall man that was rather…egg-shaped. He had a large mustache and glasses. There were two robots behind him: one that was yellow and shaped like a square, the other red and shaped like an orb. "It's Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot," Chris said. The three evildoers walked over to the rest of the contestants, tension automatically forming between Sonic and the Doctor. Tails gasped in shock.

"But how…Lola killed you…" he staggered.

"Well, Tails, it's nice to see you too," Dr. Eggman said. "You'll all be happy to know that I've changed. I'm no longer evil."

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"KNUCKLES!" Amy scolded him, slapping the back of his head. "You fall for that every time!"

The door of the train opened up again. A boy with orange hair and a striped orange shirt stepped out, his head shaped like a Dorito. Another boy stepped out, this one with green hair and purple pants. His head was shaped like an F.

"What?!" Angel exclaimed. "That makes no sense. I know for a fact that Tails killed you during the Games," she turned to Chris. "What's going on?"

"You see, we had a little extra money from TDAS," Chris began to explain. "And we thought that it would be more interesting for the viewers if we brought back a few of the tributes." Phineas was growling at Tails, looking like he was ready to murder him. "Anyway," Chris said cheerfully, "Follow me."

Chris led the contestants to another huge train that had the Total Drama logo on it. "Welcome to Total Drama Universe," he said. He led them in to a room that was in terrible condition. The room only had two benches: one of the left side and one on the right. The roof of the car was leaking and there wasn't a thing protecting whoever rode inside. "This is loser class," Chris explained. "If your team loses the challenge, you'll have to stay here." He then led them to another two cars, which were completely different. The first one had golden leather booths under each window on one wall and a long counter on the other. Next to the booths was a large reclining massage chair and a velvet couch on the car's golden carpet. In the rooms were flat screen plasma televisions that had every channel. The contestants gaped at the amazingness of the car.

"This is first class. If your team manages to win the challenge, you can live in the lap of luxury." The next car was a hallway with eleven doors on either side, a velvet carpet going down the middle. "These are the bedrooms. Boys to the left, because, of course, girls are always right." The girls cheered at the accurate statement, then quieted down. "Now for the confessional bathrooms."

Chris led them to a car between the loser and first classes which was very small. The room had a small toilet in it and a camera in front. "This is where you'll be letting out your darkest secrets and voting off your fellow team members. Take a few minutes to try it out."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here. What are my chances of winning the million? I'd say they're pretty good considering I've got Tails with me. He's so sweet and caring…I wouldn't give him up for the world."

(Gwen)  
"I can't believe I'm here AGAIN! I'd give a million to get OFF this show!"

(Phineas)  
"I don't care about the million. I came here to get rid of that two-tailed fox. And I won't stop until I've ruined his life beyond repair."

(Ash)  
"Truth is, I didn't really come here for the million. I just wanted to clear things up with Angel. I feel really bad about what I did to her eye…maybe I deserve this eye patch."

**Loser Class**

The contestants were all gathered in Loser Class, ready to get to their first challenge. They were sitting on the benches on either side of the car.

"Where do you think we're going?" Tails asked Sonic.

He shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I don't have to be on the same team as him," he said, glaring at Eggman. "How did you even come back from the dead, anyway?"

"You know there are about a million other questions we could be asking," Doofenshmirtz interrupted. "Like how did Mike come back? And the same thing with Angel, she was supposed to be killed."

"Angel went to heaven," Joey joked. Morgan kicked him in the back of the leg, telling him to be nice.

"I have a question," Tails said, also glaring at Eggman. "How did you escape the white limbo?"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Eggman)  
"When I get my hands on those blasted little pests, I'll-"

**Loser Class**

The train stopped abruptly, sending Joey flying in to a wall. Chris stepped in to the train, an evil grin on his face. "We're here," he said. "Step out of the train and I'll explain everything later."

The passengers came out of the train on to the fresh green grass. They were on a hill high up in the clouds, the wind blowing gently through the bright sky. There was lava at the bottom of each hill, the only things protecting someone from falling was an unstable moving platform that was only suspended in the air by a few vines.

"Welcome to Hill Top Zone!" Chris said. An intern holding a boom mic behind him tripped and fell in to the lava, causing hot magma to spray on the grass.

"It's been a while since we've been here," Sonic said to Tails.

He nodded. "I don't think I've ever fallen off so many cliffs in one day."

Sonic laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, buddy."

"Welcome to your first challenge," Chris continued, completely ignoring the fallen intern. "Before we set up the teams, you'll have to run through this place individually."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Heather)  
"I don't need a team to win this. But I will NOT be cheated out of a million dollars AGAIN! It's happened TWICE ALREADY!"

(Sonic)  
"I don't care who's on my team as long as they're not Eggman, or….or Eggman, let's see, who else, Eggman…"

**Hill Top Zone**

"Each of you have three lives," Chris said to the contestants. Run through both acts without losing all three of them, and you're golden. After you reach the finish line and you're separated in to teams, the team with the most lives wins the challenge. The losing team however…sends someone home." The contestants didn't react, which bothered Chris significantly. "Aren't you all going to gasp in awe like you're supposed to?"

"Why would we?" Shadow asked. "We already had to watch five seasons of this. You say the same thing every time."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he blew the whistle in his hands, and the contestants were off. He turned to Chef. "Should we tell them about the Badniks and stuff?" "Nah," they both said after a few seconds.

Angel, Sonic, and Tails had all gone the same route together. Sonic Homing Attacked one of the Badniks that was rushing towards them, protecting the other two from harm. Angel reached in to the air and grabbed one of the rings floating above their heads, twirling it around her index finger. She looked behind them, but no one was there. "Where do you think everyone else is?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged with an easy grin. "Probably falling off every platform, cliff, and rock that's here."

"That sounds accurate," Tails said.

And it was. Doofenshmirtz and Eggman were far behind the others, and the both of them were already cut down to one life a piece due to their constant running in to Badniks.

"Why'd you have to make this level so hard?" Doofenshmirtz complained to the other evil scientist as he narrowly missed falling off another cliff.

"I didn't make it!" Eggman corrected. "All I did was wait at the very end."

"Wait," Doofenshmirtz said. "If you're supposed to be at the very end, and you're here, then who's the boss?"

"Do I look like I know everything?" Eggman yelled. Cubot and Orbot, who had been following Eggman, were there as well.

"I thought you knew everything boss," Cubot said. Orbot rolled his eyes and said nothing. Eggman sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Angel and Tails had made it to their first platform, which was suspended in the air between two hills. The platform was made out gray marble and had useless ankle-high rails on both two sides. It hung loosely from a vine-wire with two other vines, and could fall at any second in to the lava below.

"Okay," Tails said, looking at the platform. "Now we have to make it across to the other side. ALL of us." He let his words hang in the air until Sonic picked up on what he meant.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Sonic said.

Tails grinned. "I know." He picked up Angel and placed her on the platform.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. The platform began moving over the gap slowly and tediously, hot lava spraying from below. Tails flew on to the platform next to her as Sonic watched them from the cliff.

"Tails!" he scolded. "Now how am I supposed to get across?!"

Tails let out a small laugh from the platform, then flew back over to Sonic. "I was kidding, dude."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "I figured you were." He grabbed his hand and the two flew back over to Angel on the platform. "Now the others just have to figure out how to get across," Sonic said.

Angel shrugged. "Who cares? I say as long as three of us are on the same team, we'll be unstoppable." The platform suddenly rammed in to the other hill, almost knocking the three off. "We made it!" Angel exclaimed. The goal sign was only a few yards away, a picture of Eggman on it. She ran towards it and spun it around to Sonic's side. Sonic and Tails walked up behind her.

"Don't you think it's weird how this is a two-sided sign and you, me, and Eggman all have our own side?" Sonic asked Tails.

"A little bit," Tails said, looking at the sign. "I never really thought about it that much though." By then Angel had taken out a permanent marker and was beginning to write something in the corner of the sign.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Just pulling off a trick that I haven't seen for a really long time," she said, still writing. "Perfect." Sonic and Tails tried to see what she had written, but Chris showed up before they could get a good look.

"And Sonic, Tails, and Angel are the first ones to arrive!" he announced to almost no one. "Now-"

Angel blew an impatient raspberry. "Don't care. What team are we on?"

"Alright," Chris growled. "All three of you are on Team 2 with a full live count of nine. Now…go stand over there where you can't be annoying, or whatever."

Further back in Hill Top Zone, Gwen, Melaney, Joey, Knuckles, Amy, Mike, Zoey, Brenon, and Morgan had all arrived at the first platform, which had already disappeared to the other side of the gap. "Now what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Joey, go scope the place out," Morgan said. She grabbed him by the tail and flung him across the gap. He landed on the platform, which shook and fell in to the lava, Joey still on.

"Yoooouuuu biii-" he started to yell as he plummeted, but he was cut off when he fell in to the lava below.

Zoey turned to Knuckles. "Don't you guys come back to life at the last checkpoint you crossed?" Knuckles nodded.

"But we haven't run in to any checkpoints," Mike said.

Morgan and Melaney burst out laughing. "That means he has to start back at the very beginning!"

Back at the very beginning of the course, Joey was dropped from the sky and on to one of the few non-grassy places in the area. "WHAT THE BALLS?!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Melaney)  
"I'll bet Joey's coming here to complain about what happened."

(Joey)  
"Are you SERIOUS?! I just fell in to a pool of lava, and now I have to start at the very beginning?! This SUCKS!"

(Melaney)  
"Told you."

**Hill Top Zone**

Joey growled, then stood up. "Stupid idiot video game…"

Back at the platform, Gwen and the others still needed a way to get across the pit. Zoey gasped. "I have an idea!" she ran over to the vine that once held the platform up and cut it, holding the loose end in her hand. "We can swing across!" she tossed the vine to the others. "Come on!" Before the others could react, she jumped off the cliff, dragging the others behind her. They all landed on the other side in front of the goal post with a thud.

"And Gwen, Melaney, Knuckles, Mike, Zoey, Amy, Brenon, and Morgan, have all made it to the finish with a live count of twenty-four!" Chris said, then, in a less cheerful tone, "Apparently I didn't make this harder enough. No one's dying." He sighed. "Anyway-"

"Just tell them what teams their on!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm getting to it! Okay. Gwen, Melaney, Zoey, Brenon, and Morgan. You're on Team 2 with the annoying ones over there. Knuckles, Mike, you're the first ones on Team 1."

"Aw," Zoey said, walking up to Mike. "It looked like we won't be on the same team this time."

"Hey, it's okay," Mike said with a smile as he cupped her face in his hand. "We'll make it to the finale together again. And this time there'll be no Mal between us."

Zoey smiled. "Okay." The two kissed, then walked over to their separate teams.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Zoey)  
"Mike is so nice, I couldn't bear to lose him again. It's too bad he lost his personalities though…except for Mal. Mal deserved what he got."

**Hill Top Zone**

In yet another area of Hill Top Zone, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze had just destroyed a flurry of Aero Chasers. In front of them was an underground area with lava that ascended and descended when it detected the presence of something, making it extremely difficult to get by without falling in. The only comfort from it was a few grass covered rocks jutting out of the surface of the wall.

"Cool," Silver said. He, Shadow and Blaze proceeded in to the area, but Rouge stayed back.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. "You guys aren't worried about falling in there?"

"Are _you_ kidding?" Silver asked. "We've got telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Lava has nothing on us."

Rouge turned to Shadow. "And what's your excuse?"

"I'm the ultimate life form. I don't have to be afraid of such pathetic things." The three of them jumped from one rock to another until they were all on the other side and back above ground. Shadow turned around. "Besides. You can fly."

Rouge shrugged, then flew to the other side with the others, who had just reached the platform area, which now had no vine to swing on. "You're right, Shadow," she said. "I can fly," she flew to the other side of the platform with ease and landed in front of the goal sign.

"And Rouge reaches the finish!" Chris announced. "You're on Team 1." She walked over to Knuckles and Mike, the others still on the other side of the cliff.

Blaze growled, then took a deep breath. "Silver, do you suppose you can use your telekinesis to carry Shadow and I over-"

"No need," Shadow said. He backed up to get a running start, then jumped over the gap and landed in front of Chris. Silver and Blaze watched him join Team 1.

"I guess that just leaves the two of us," Blaze said.

Silver nodded. "C'mon," he lifted both of them up in to the air using his telekinesis, carrying the two of them to the safety of the other side.

"Silver, you're on Team 1. Blaze, you're on Team 2," Chris said. The two of them separated.

Meanwhile, at the platform, Ash, Misty, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Georgia, Burgundy, Bianca, and Stephan were trying to figure out how to get across the lava pit. "As a science connoisseur, I say we-" Cilan began to lecture, but Misty kicked him off the cliff and in to the lava before he could finish.

"Misty!" the others scolded her.

"What?" she defended herself. "We all wanted to do it."

"Who cares?" Burgundy said. "That little twit-" Trip pushed her off the cliff.

"That solves our annoying problem," he said without emotion.

"Not completely," Georgia said, glaring at Iris. Misty walked up behind the both of them and pushed them in to the boiling magma below.

Ash turned to Brock and said "We could shove off Trip, Stephan and Bianca and make it the original three." Brock was obsessing over a picture of Zoey however and did not hear him.

"Zoey, my love, we'll be together some day!" he looked over the horizon. "This cliff is the perfect spot for us to go on a date!"

"Yeah," Misty said. "As soon as she meets you she can jump right off." Brock let out a low grumble, then picked her up by the back of her shirt and hung her over the edge of the cliff. "Okay, okay, I take it back! You're a cutie pie and any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"That's more like it," Brock said as he retracted his arm and dropped her back on the grass.

"Whether or not Brock's love life is dying a horrible death, we still need to get across," Trip said.

"Do you have any ideas, Stupid?" Bianca asked cheerfully.

"Now you're just being mean," Stephan groaned.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Stephan)  
"I don't see what's so hard to understand. My name is STEPHAN! S-T-A no wait, S-T-E-F nope, that's not it, S-T-I…"

**Hill Top Zone**

"Unfezant, let's go!" Trip shouted as he threw a Poke Ball in the air. A large bird popped out, big enough for one to ride on.

"I could've thought of that," Ash mumbled. "Charizard, I choose you!" another Pokemon came out, this one a large orange lizard with wings. Ash, Misty, and Brock climbed on to its back while Stephan and Bianca held on to its legs. Trip had already flown to the goal sign and was placed on Team 1. "Let's fly, Charizard!" The Pokemon took off to the other cliff, dumping the Trainers on to the grass. "Thanks, return," Ash mumbled as the Pokemon went back in to the ball.

"Hey Ash, there's something written on this sign," Brock said. Angel hid behind Sonic and Tails, trying to control her laughter.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he walked up to it. He squinted his one eye to read it. "Angel was here…Ash is a loser?!" Angel was now sprawled out on the ground, doubled over with laughter and almost unable to breathe.

"Ooh, want a Burn Heal?" Misty asked with a smirk. "You just got burned!"

"I can't believe another person pulled a Gary Oak on you," Trip said with a rare smile. He looked at Angel. "I'll admit, I haven't seen one of those in a while. Well done."

"What are they all laughing about?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Probably some reference that we'll never understand," he replied.

"That, was good," Chris said through a laugh. "But I still have to put you all in to teams. Ash, Misty, Brock, you're all on Team 2. Stephan, Bianca, and Trip, you're on Team 1." The competitors went to their separate teams, everyone still laughing except for Ash.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Ash)  
"AAAH! She drives me INSANE!"

**Hill Top Zone**

"And it looks like Amy, Starfire, Raven, Dawson, Duncan, Heather, and Savannah have made it to the finish," Chris announced as the five contestants crossed the goal sign.

"How'd you guys get over?" Tails asked.

"Raven," Starfire replied. Chris then began to separate them in to their teams, Amy, Savannah, and Dawson on Team 1, Starfire and Raven on Team 2. Just then, Phineas and Ferb swooped in on a hang glider that had been made out of cloth and vines.

"And Hideous and Nerd have arrived," Angel announced. Chris glared at her.

"Don't take my job!" he scolded. "You two are on Team 1." Phineas was glaring at Tails and Angel menacingly. A few seconds later, Chaotix came tumbling in.

"Man, you guys are heavy," Charmy said as he dropped Espio and Vector on the ground. Right after that, Team Rocket's Meowth balloon crashed in to the hill.

"Prepare for trouble-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris said. "Chaotix, you're on Team 2."

"God dammit," Sonic said with a face palm.

"Team Rocket, you're on Team 1."

"Arceus dammit," Trip said with a face palm.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Team Rocket)  
Meowth: We're gonna win the million!  
Jessie and James: For the boss!

**Hill Top Zone**

"Where's everyone else?" Amy asked. A few seconds later Cilan, Iris, Georgia, and Burgundy dropped in from the sky, each one with burnt up clothing. The girls looked like they were going to attack Misty and Trip, but Chris cut them off.

"We've only got a half hour show here," he said, pointing at his watch. "Burgundy, you're on Team 2. Everyone else is on Team 1."

"Where's the short one that looks like Tails?" Blaze asked, noticing that Joey hadn't showed up yet. Gwen, Melaney, and the others that had been with him exchanged uneasy glances. Before anyone could say anything, the fox came dropping in from the sky.

"You…have no idea what I've been through," he growled as he stood up.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Angel asked with a smirk. "Did you lose a life?"

"I lost six! SIX!" he yelled. "I got a game over! I had to start all the way back at Emerald Hill at the very beginning of the game! Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"Exactly, actually," Tails said. "We usually don't have to start over until we get to places like Metropolis Zone, though."

Joey growled, but said nothing. Chris put him on Team 1, staying a large distance away from him. "Now where're Doofenshmirtz and Eggman?" Chris asked. The contestants shrugged.

"Wait," Gwen said. "Have you been keeping track of the life count?"

"Uh…" unable to think of anything to say, Chris pushed the intern next to him off the hill. "That's for not keeping track of the life count!" he yelled. He turned back to the contestants. "Let's just say that the teams are neck and neck. Since Team 2 needs another two contestants to make the teams even, we'll put the 'doctors' with them."

Sonic groaned.

"Hello, you still need to decide who wins this thing," Amy said smartly.

"I'm getting to that!" Chris snapped. "If those two haven't lost any lives, Team 2 wins. If they have, Team 2 loses."

Ash face palmed. "We're doomed."

"But while we're waiting," Chris said, "I now dub Teams 1 and 2….Teams X and Y! In honor of the video games, of course."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"I'm glad I'm on Team Y. It means my team symbol isn't some stupid Pokemon that looks like a glorified Sawsbuck."

**Hill Top Zone**

A few minutes later, Doofenshmirtz and Eggman had finally arrived at the goal sign.

"Please tell me you guys didn't lose any lives," Raven said.

"Uh," Doofenshmirtz began.

"You guys lost all of them, didn't you?" Tails said, not at all surprised.

"…Yeah," the two evil scientists said. The Y's groaned. They would be sleeping in loser class that night. And one of them was going home.

**Loser Class**

Team Y was sitting in Loser Class, upset about their loss. They had to team up and decide who they'd vote off.

"I can't believe we lost," Blaze said. In sudden anger, she used her hand to shoot a fireball at the wall, narrowly missing Angel.

"No need to get all hot headed," Angel mumbled.

Chris then walked in to the train car, grinning. "Team Y, it's time for you to vote off one of your fellow teammates. Go in to the Bathroom Confessional and stamp the ticket of the person you want voted off. See you at the Elimination Ceremony!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Sorry, Tails, but I have to vote off Doofenshmirtz. We're all going to die from self-destruct buttons if he doesn't go first."

(Sonic)  
"Do you even have to ask who I'm voting for?"

(Gwen)  
"Whichever one goes home, they've both got a PhD in stupidity."

**Elimination Room**

The contestants were all sitting on the benches of the Elimination Room. Everyone there was holding a golden wrapped cupcake, identifying they were safe from being voted off. Except for Doofenshmirtz and Eggman.

"This…is the final cupcake," Chris said, one last sweet in his hands. "Once I give it to one of you, the other must jump off of this train and never come back. EVER. And the final cupcake goes to…" There was a long dramatic pause. Then, he finally said, "Eggman."

"What?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"I second that," Tails said. "What?!"

"It was a close vote, but Doofenshmirtz gets the boot," Chris said as Chef grabbed him by the lab coat. He threw him off the fast moving train and on to the ground below. Chris turned back to the camera. "This has only been the beginning of a new Total Drama season. Who will fly high? Who will sink like a rock? Who will get me my low fat latte? The answers to come on the next Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Merry Christmas everyone! Again! So yeah, at the beginning I said this was going to be a long chapter because there were so many characters. Don't worry though, I'm not going to be writing another one this long anytime soon. But anyway, please read and review! Tell me who you want to win and why! (And if you're one of my friends that I put in here, don't say you, pick your SECOND choice ha ha) Oh yeah, and I've decided to start doing a question of the week involving trivia with my past stories. So that's like, one story right now XD but anyway, if you answer right I'll mention you in the author notes for the next chapter. So here's my question: When did Angel and Tails have their first kiss? Post your answer in your review! And even if you don't know, review anyway! See ya later!**

_**I don't own anything except for the OC's and my ideas. So shut yo face, lawyer dudes.**_


	2. Quidditch!

Episode Two: Quidditch

**Episode Two! Yay! And no one got the question of the week right, so no one wins, sorry! But anyway, thank you for reading :D**

**TDU Train, Conductor Room **

Chris and Chef were sitting in the conductor's room of the train. "Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Forty-two contestants from different franchises arrived at Nimbasa City to participate in a competition for one million dollars. They had their first challenge at Hill Top Zone, which apparently wasn't hard enough, because no one died! Anyway, the contestants were split in to two teams, X and Y. In the end Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Eggman lost the challenge for the Y's, getting Doof voted off by a close vote. Forty one contestants remain. Who will win? Find out on…Total Drama Universe!"

(Theme Song or Whatever)

**First Class, Team X**

Mike was sitting in first class, staring out the window of the quickly moving train. The others were enjoying the luxuries of first class, but he had something else on his mind: Zoey.

"What're you up to, handsome?" Rouge asked, standing behind him.

"I'm just thinking about Zoey," he said. "She thought I was dead…then I came back. Now we're on separate teams and never get to see each other, you know?"

"I can't say that I do," Rouge said. "I'm just glad you came back. I'm not sure how much Commando Zoey I would be able to take if she didn't find you again."

"She went Commando?" Mike asked.

"Commando doesn't even begin to describe it," Shadow said as he approached the window, crossing his arms. "She went insane," He shook his head, then said, "she still led us to victory."

Mike sighed. "I still miss her…"

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Team Y was sitting on the benches against the wall of the Loser Class car, waiting to get off of the train. None of them had gotten any sleep the night before and they were all exhausted.

"I'm going to get my revenge on that loser Cilan," Burgundy complained as she paced back and forth across the room.

"We need to get rid of her…soon," Angel whispered to Melaney. The Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"No way," Sonic said. "I say we get rid of Eggman next. Next thing we know he'll be building mind-control beams and using them to win the million," Tails instinctively covered his nose and nodded.

"We should be focusing on winning the next challenge instead of turning on each other," Espio remarked. "I can't be the only one who wants to get out of here."

"He's right," Misty said. "We should be thinking of a way to defeat the others, not ourselves."

Zoey sighed and took something out of her pocket. It was the necklace that Mike had given her when he left Total Drama Revenge of the Island. She put it around her neck. "I wish we were on the same team," she whispered.

"That's right," Gwen said, sitting down next to her. "This is the first time you've been on different teams than Mike, right?" Zoey nodded. "Heh. I wish I was in your shoes."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"I'm stuck on the same team as my ex. It's not exactly fun, you know."

"I can imagine," Zoey said as she watched Duncan accidently stab himself in the hand with his knife. She turned to Gwen. "Hey, why don't you, me, and Mike go to the finals together?"

"You mean like, one of those friendship finales you did in seasons four and five?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," Zoey said. "I'd say the three of us have a pretty good chance, anyway."

Gwen nodded. "I'll do it." She looked at Sonic, Tails, and Angel who were sitting on the other side of the room. "The only question is if we can beat them. They're the ultimate powerhouse team."

Zoey shrugged. "Tails may be the one that keeps them together, but he could be the one that breaks them too. Those two will go to extremes to keep him safe." Gwen was about to respond, but she was interrupted when Chris came barging in.

"It's challenge time, folks!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Gwen)  
"Ugh, I am so sick of Chris! Why does he have to be the host of this show? Can't we have a different host for once?! There's no way he's THAT popular."

**Middle of Nowhere, Open Field**

The contestants stepped out of the train and on to the grassy plain where their second challenge would be. The gentle breeze blew through the long grass and slowly pushed the clouds across the blue sky. "Welcome to this field!" Chris announced to the players.

"A field," Heather said as she rolled her eyes. "Wow, Chris, it must've taken you ages to figure out this location."

Chris glared at her. "You are majorly annoying," he said. "Anyway, today we'll be playing…" An intern pushed a cart with a tarp over it next to the host. "Quidditch!" Chris exclaimed as he ripped the tarp off. He revealed a cart full of brooms and differently sized balls.

Angel smiled. "Now that's actually a pretty decent challenge."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Back when I was part of Team Plasma, I used to sneak off and watch Quidditch matches on the TVs on display at the Pokemon Center. Sure, I was chased away by the police, but it was all worth it."

(Joey)  
"I know everything there is to know about Quidditch. Team Y is going down!"

**Middle of Nowhere, Open Field**

"The rules are simple," Chris explained. He took out a bright red ball that was about the size of a soccer ball. "This is called the Quaffle. There are three players on each team that use it called the Chasers. They try to get the balls through the six rings on either side of the field. Each time a Quaffle goes through a ring, the offending team gets ten points." He reached in to the cart again and pulled out two jet black balls that were slightly smaller than the previous ones. "These are called Bludgers. The two players that use these are called Beaters, and use bats to knock them at the other players." He reached in to the box one last time, and pulled out a small golden ball about the size of a walnut. "This, is the Golden Snitch. The player that deals with it is called the Seeker. The Snitch will show up at any random time, and the game's not over until it's caught. The team that catches it gets 150 points. And finally, the last position is Keeper. They act as goalie. We're going to be playing three games." He tossed the brooms at the players. "Any questions?" Almost everyone raised their hands. "Great!" Chris exclaimed, totally ignoring them. "You have five minutes to decide your strategy. Go!"

The teams ran to opposite ends of the field where there were benches a few yards behind the rings. "This is ridiculous," Tails said, looking at his broom. "There's no way these can fly."

"You never know, Tails," Sonic said, spinning his broom in the air. "That's what I said about you, and look where we are now."

Tails nodded in agreement. "But still, I don't see how-"

Eggman cut him off. "As the only one with brains on this team, I suggest we-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tails interrupted. "You're the only one with brains? Who do you think I am, just some pest? I'm smarter than you, Eggman. In fact there's no question. If you're so smart, why haven't you defeated me and Sonic yet?"

"Well if you're so smart, why are you so susceptible to mind control?" Eggman fired back.

Angel rolled her eyes and formed her spear in to a bat, then swung it, sending an icy blast through the area and getting the rest of the team's attention. "I'll settle this," she growled. "Tails is smarter. Now if we plan to win this, someone who knows what they're doing should be in charge, do we agree?" Everyone nodded except for Eggman. "Screw you," Angel said. "Now look. We need to set up our attack plan according to our skills. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze are the fastest here. You guys will be our Chasers. Melaney should be Keeper. Now that leaves us to figure out who's going to be our Seeker and our Beaters. I'll be one of the Beaters," she said as she spun her ice bat in the air. "Now we just have to figure out the other two positions…" She stood for a moment, thinking. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "Starfire, you be Seeker. Gwen can be the other Beater. Good plan?" The others shrugged. "Great! Now let's go kick some X butt!" The other players cheered, then stopped after a few seconds.

"Wait, do any of us actually know how to fly these?" Charmy asked as he looked at the brooms.

"Uh," Ash stood his broom up straight. "Up!" he shouted. The broom rocketed up and hit him in the chin, knocking him on to the ground. "I figured it out!" he said, still lying in the grass. The others shrugged, then went to go stand in their positions.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Melaney asked Sonic.

"I don't know," he replied. "When Angel's the only one with a plan, then you know you're in trouble."

**Open Field, Team X**

"I have a plan!" Joey announced to his teammates.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

"I think it's fair to say that I know more about this game than any of the rest of you do, so I should be team captain."

"What makes you so sure you know everything?" Shadow asked. "This is coming from someone that was creamed by Tails in a Pokemon battle. Why should we be taking orders from you?"

"Shadow's right," Rouge said. "You're someone who claims to be from our world and would stoop down low enough to use Pokemon instead of fighting for yourself."

Joey growled, then exhaled. "Because, I'm dating a Delphox," he said proudly.

"You're dating a Pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Now this I have to hear," Ferb said.

"Look, Delphox are supposed to know a bunch of crap about 'magic' or whatever, all right? I think I know what I'm doing. Now let's see…Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles should be Chasers…Dawson and Savannah play baseball and softball so you two should be Beaters…Ferb should be Keeper…and I'll be Seeker."

"Are you sure we can trust you to do play a position THAT important?" Amy asked. "You know you're not exactly…athletic."

"It's fine," Joey assured them. "Just leave the Y kicking to me."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"Joey better know what he's doing. Or else they'll be two foxes on my kill list."

(Angel)  
"I can't lose this! I will not lose to the likes of Joey!"

**Open Field**

Next to the field on the sidelines there was a large screen that displayed both teams and their score, team captain, and the players out on the field. Chris walked in to the middle of the field, holding every ball except for the Golden Snitch, which would come in later. "Are both teams ready?" Chris yelled. The players nodded, all of them on their brooms. "GO!" The balls flew in to the air, and Sonic and Shadow were off and flying.

Both hedgehogs went for the Quaffles, Sonic grabbing two of them. He passed one to Tails and the other to Blaze. The two made it passed Ferb at the hoops and put the balls in, scoring for Team Y.

"And Tails and Blaze have scored the first twenty points!" Chris announced from the sidelines. "And still the Snitch is nowhere to be seen."

Shadow growled, then grabbed the other Quaffle. He passed it to Silver, but Angel refused to let them score so easily.

"Not on your life!" she shouted. She saw a Bludger floating in the air and swung at it with her ice bat, causing the ball to hit Silver in the head and making him drop the ball. "I'm not losing to someone like Joey."

Shadow cursed under his breath, then dove down to catch the Quaffle. He threw it at the hoop, but Melaney blocked the shot.

"Don't count on it," she said. She passed the ball to Blaze, but she was prevented from catching it when a Bludger from the other team just barely missed her head.

"Yes!" Savannah exclaimed as she high fived Dawson.

Knuckles witnessed this, then caught the Quaffle and passed it to Silver who, get this, caught it. Tails flew straight at him like a bullet and swiped it from his hands. He passed it back to Blaze, who threw it in the hoop. This whole time Sonic had been using the other two Quaffles to score points for the Y's.

"Team Y scores another 50 points!" Chris exclaimed. "You X's better pick up your game, you're getting creamed!"

Meanwhile in the air Joey and Starfire were scouting for the Golden Snitch. Or Joey I should say, anyway, Starfire was just spinning around in the air on her broom. "Wee!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Joey rolled his eyes and squinted through the air. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself. Then he saw it: a tiny glint of gold plummeting to the earth. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He started zooming towards it, ready to hit the ground when he caught it.

"And Team Y scores another 70 points!" Chris announced from the ground. "The score's 140 to zero…can the X's make it?" Just as he finished, Joey crashed in to the ground, sending dirt and grass everywhere. The fox opened his hand and there it laid: the Golden Snitch.

"And Team X catches the Golden Snitch! 150 points! Match Over!" Chris exclaimed. Cheers came from the X's sitting on the sidelines, but the Y's weren't so happy.

"What?" Angel said in shock. She shook her head and growled. _Two matches left. I still have a chance._ "Get down here guys," she called out to her teammates. On the score board a 1 appeared under Joey's picture.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as the team gathered around her.

"We need some changes in our lineup," Angel said. "Star, you're out. Morgan, you're Seeker."

"What?!" everyone said at the same time, including Morgan.

"But I don't know what I'm doing!" Morgan exclaimed. Angel tossed her a broom.

"You'll be fine."

**Open Field**

"Ready?" Chris asked. Team X had made some changes in their lineup as well: Mike and Heather were now Beaters, Team Rocket were the Chasers, Stephan had become Keeper, and Bianca was now Seeker. "GO!"

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze took off at high speeds, reaching the Quaffles before Team Rocket could. The three of them quickly overwhelmed Stephan and scored 30 points for the team.

"Come on guys, you can do better than that!" Joey shouted form the sidelines. He sighed. "If it ain't broke, don't try to fix it."

Angel let out a little laugh. "Too easy," she gasped and ducked out of the way as a Bludger hit by Heather almost knocked her off her broom. "Hey!" She swung her bat, knocking the ball back at Heather. "Don't mess with someone who destroyed an entire District."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was still trying to get the ball back from Tails, Sonic, and Blaze. "You're unbelievable," Blaze said with a laugh. She passed the ball to Sonic, who put it through the hoop yet again.

Up in the air, Morgan and Bianca were looking for the Snitch. The two were equally clueless on what they were supposed to be doing. Morgan noticed something that was glittering in the air. "Is that the Snitch?" she wondered aloud. She chased after it through the air, not slowing down until she had it grasped in her hands. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She crashed in to the ground, Snitch still in hands.

"And Team Y wins with 190 points!" Chris announced. The Y's rushed over to Morgan, who was unconscious. The interns came and put her on a stretcher, then carried her to the infirmary. Brenon followed.

"Thanks Morgan," Angel called out as the former Seeker was carried away. "You helped out a lot." She sighed, then looked at Tails. "Tails, you're going to have to be Seeker now."

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. "But don't you need me as a Chaser-"

"Listen, Tails," Angel said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You're fast, you're small, and you've got incredible reflexes. This is our only chance to win the challenge." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go out there, and catch that Golden Snitch!"

Tails nodded with newly found confidence. "I'll do it!" He flew up in the sky, ready for the game to start.

"Ash, you're a Chaser now," Angel said.

"Oh God," Melaney mumbled.

**Open Field**

Back out on the field, Joey had made some changes to his team yet again. Rouge, Cilan, and Trip were Chasers, Amy and Phineas were Beaters, Iris was Keeper, and Joey had gone back to being Seeker. "GO!" Chris shouted.

Sonic and Blaze immediately went after the ball, while Cilan and Trip were still trying to figure out how to move forward. Rouge shot forward like an arrow, grabbing all three Quaffles and shooting them through the hoops. Melaney managed to retrieve these and passed them to Blaze, who shot the three on the other side of the field and scored 30 points for Team Y.

"And both teams have 30 points!" Chris announced. "This has been the most exciting game yet!"

"There won't be a game when I'm done," Phineas growled under his breath. Using his bat, he swung it at a Bludger and almost knocked Ash clear off his broom.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "What the heck is your problem-"

"Ash, catch!" Sonic exclaimed as he threw the Quaffle to Ash. The Trainer just barely caught it with his fingertips right when Trip was about to come in and snatch it from him. Angel prevented this from happening however and knocked a Bludger right at the two, also knocking the Quaffle away. Blaze caught it at the last second and put it through the hoop yet again.

"Team X is only ten points down!" Chris yelled. "Can they make it up?"

Meanwhile in the air, Joey and Tails were scouting for the Golden Snitch, Amy and Angel protecting their team's Seeker from in coming Bludgers. Amy swatted one away with her hammer, protecting Joey from falling off his broom. The Bludger turned in mid-air and went after Tails, but Angel blocked it with her ice bat.

"God these things get annoying after a while," she mumbled. She knocked the second Bludger away and in to the game below, almost hitting Brock who was sitting in the sidelines.

"And both teams have 40 points!" they could hear Chris announce from below.

Angel and Joey both growled at the same time. Then Tails saw what he was looking for: the Golden Snitch. He sped down toward it, which Joey noticed, and the two were neck and neck in a race for what would decide the winner of the game and the entire challenge.

Tails was only inches away from the ball…then…yes! He had his hands around it! All he needed to do was find a way to land…

"Not happening," Phineas growled from the ground. He smacked a Bludger in to the air, which targeted Tails.

"Tails!" Angel screamed. But it was too late. The Bludger met his knee with a sickening crack that could be heard by the watchers below. Feeling light headed, he squeezed the Snitch tighter and slid off of the broom, barely conscious. He hit the ground hard before any of his teammates could catch him.

The crowd gathered around the unconscious fox. Chris rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine. Just send him to the hospital car-"

"Wait," Misty said. She kneeled down and pried his hand open. She smiled excitedly and held up a small object. "He has it! He caught the Golden Snitch!" The Y's cheered in joy while Joey sank to his knees in shame. Angel and Sonic didn't bother to stay around and followed the interns to the hospital car.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"I can't believe we lost! Joey is going home."

**Elimination Room**

Chris was holding one last cupcake in his hand. Every contestant had one in their hands, except for Joey and Bianca. The two exchanged nervous glances as Chris continued on with the ceremony. "Contestants. This…is the final cupcake. And it goes to…"there was an extremely long dramatic pause, which caused many of the players to roll their eyes. "Bianca." He tossed the cupcake to the girl, who gladly accepted.

"WHAT THE BALLS?!" Joey exclaimed. "Unfair! This is-" he was cut off when Chef picked him up and chucked him out the train, which happened to be going over a very large waterfall at the moment.

"Two down, 39 to go," Chris said to the camera. "Where are the contestants headed next? What will become of Morgan and Tails? When will that intern get my latte?! Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Chapter 2's done! Yay! And this story now has over 10,000 words, wow! Last time it took us 12 chapters to get that many words! Anyway, please review, and thank you so much! Anyway, question of the week: In the last story, what was the color of the first Chaos Emerald the rebellion found (not counting Angel's)? Again, please review! And tell me your opinion on Joey. He's… I'll let you finish that sentence XD Oh, and one more thing…who do you want to win? Please tell me that too! See ya around!**


	3. Wipeout at Oil Ocean

Episode Three: Wipeout at Oil Ocean!

**Episode Three! Yay! And the correct answer to the question was…green! Melaney was right! Yay for Melaney! But thank you to the others that read and review! Please continue doing so and being awesome :D**

**TDU Train, Conductor Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "The contestants went in to a Quidditch match where Joey and Angel actually, get this, KNEW SOMETHING. After three matches of flying broomsticks, Team Y finally emerged victorious, although it cost them the health of a few players. In the end it was Joey that was sent home for commanding Team X to loserdom. Who will win? Who will get gravely injured? When am I going to get THAT STUPID LATTE?! Find out here on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Da Theme Song, yo)

**Hospital Car, Waiting Room**

Angel and Sonic were in the waiting room, waiting for the diagnosis on Tails after he had been injured in the Quidditch match. Angel was pacing back and forth, and it was starting to drive Sonic insane.

"Will you sit still for a minute?!" he exclaimed. "I know I'm not one to be talking, but seriously, you're having a panic attack! What's with you? You need to chill-"

Within the blink of an eye she whipped up a snowball and chucked it at him, just barely missing. "Don't tell me to chill! I AM chill! I can start a snowstorm for God's sake-"

"Then stop pacing!" Sonic exclaimed. "Why are you panicking?"

"Why are _you_ panicking?!" she shot back, still pacing.

"I'm not panicking you're the one who's-" he stopped when he realized that Nurse Joy had been standing in the doorway watching the whole argument. He stuck his leg out, tripping Angel and causing her to fall flat on her face.

"You jer…oh. Hi Nurse Joy."

"…Hi," Nurse Joy said after a few seconds. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, about Tails…his knee was shattered by that Bludger. We're going to have to put him under anesthesia to have a look at what really happened."

Angel and Sonic exchanged uneasy glances. "He's going to be okay…right?" Sonic asked.

Nurse Joy gave a weak smile. "We can only hope."

**First Class, Team Y**

"This sucks," Sonic said as he and Angel plopped down on the couch in front of the flat screen television. Ash was sitting there too, watching the Indigo League happen live. He was too busy being fixated on the TV to see they were there.

"I know," Angel replied. "What're we going to do without Tails? You know without him the two of us wouldn't even get along."

Sonic nodded. "I say we keep this alliance going though. We'll do it for him until he comes back."

"Yeah," Angel said. "But still, it doesn't seem right if it's not a trio…" she looked around the room, then spotted Melaney in the corner. She smiled. Sonic saw the look on her face.

"No," he said immediately.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"What?"

"Ugh."

Angel walked over to Melaney. "Hey," she said.

"What're you up to?" Melaney asked, automatically suspicious.

"Okay here's the deal," Angel said in a whisper. "Tails is gone, and I can't stand being in a room with Sonic for more than five seconds at a time without wanting to explode. If you join the alliance and we make it to the final two I'll split the million with you. Deal?"

"Deal," the Yoshi said.

Angel stuck her tongue out at Sonic, and he did the same. "This is going to be a long day," Melaney mumbled.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Melaney)  
"I have to be in an alliance with two blue hedgehogs. HOW DOES SOMEONE DO THAT?!"

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

Tails was woken up by the sharp increasing pain in his knee. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He groaned as the memories of what happened came back to him, making him wonder if they had won. On the desk next to his bed there was a note that read _"Hey buddy! Hope you feel better after this! You won us the challenge and Joey's gone. Something to be thankful for, huh? Anyway, hurry up and get better! Your girlfriend is driving me insane… -Sonic_

Tails smiled weakly at the note. At least they had won. His thoughts were interrupted when Nurse Joy walked in to the room. "Hi Tails," she said gently.

"Hi," he replied. "What's…going to happen to my leg?"

Nurse Joy sighed. "We're still not sure. We need to put you under to find out." She poured a small vile in to his IV, instantly making him feel sleepy. His muscles relaxed as well as his mind. His eyes drooped shut and soon he was in a deep sleep.

**Loser Class, Team X**

"This train is amazing!" Cilan exclaimed as he inspected every inch of Loser Class.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Are you stupid or something? We're in LOSER CLASS! We lost the last challenge! Why weren't you freaking out when we were in First Class, which we would be in if SOMEONE had been a decent Seeker in the second round!" she remarked as she glared at Bianca.

"Excuse me, but it's not all my fault," Bianca said as she crossed her arms. "If you had been a better Beater in the last round, we could've won!"

"Guys," Mike interrupted. "We should be planning how to beat the other team, not each other!"

"Forget it," Amy said. "I'm not working with someone who can't admit it's their fault that we lost!"

"Ditto!" Bianca shot back. The team then sat in silence until Chris barged in to the room yet again.

"It's challenge time!" he said in an overly cheerful voice. The contestants followed him outside, ready for their next form of torture.

**Oil Ocean**

"Welcome to Oil Ocean!" Chris announced at the competitors. The contestants were all in a large outside area with multiple platforms, oil slides, and badniks. The entire floor was covered in oil so deep that someone could drown in it.

"Ugh, I hate this place," Sonic said. "Worst Zone ever."

"So what horrible way of animal and human abuse have you thought of this time, Chris?" Heather asked.

"We're going to play Oil Ocean Wipeout!" Chris exclaimed. He pushed one of the interns in to the oil slick, a few seconds later bubbles sprayed up and there was no sign of the intern. "Here's what we'll do. Each team must choose three competitors to work together to get through the zone without suffering from a horrible death and getting me sued. First trio across the goal post wins. Any questions?" Almost everyone raised their hand, yet Chris ignored them again. "You have five minutes to choose your three. GO!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Raven)  
"Chris…is insane."

**Oil Ocean, Team Y**

"What do we do?!" Misty asked frantically. "Sonic is the only one here who actually knows how to get through here-"

"I'm not going through this," Sonic said quickly. "We've already lost Tails, if you lose me you're stuck with…that," he said, pointing at Angel.

"Well what do you propose we do, Mr. I'm-The-Fastest-Thing-Alive?" Angel shot back.

Sonic looked at Team Chaotix, who was watching the whole fight go down. "Chris wants three, right? Why not send out them?"

**Oil Ocean, Team X**

"I say we use Team Rocket," Trip said, crossing his arms. "They're annoying, useless, stupid, and they've been stalking the same kid for fifteen years. If we lose it gives us a reason to vote them off."

"Not that we needed a reason in the first place," Iris mumbled.

"What?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"But why us?!" James asked. "Why not send out the twerpette, she's more annoying and useless than all three of us combined!" he exclaimed, pointing at Iris.

"Stop being such a little kid!" Iris shouted.

"He's not the kid," Jessie said. "You are!"

"Time's up!" Chris interrupted. "Send your three to the starting line and let's do this thing!"

**Oil Ocean, Starting Line**

Vector, Charmy, Espio, Jessie, James, and Meowth were all at the starting line, nervously waiting for Chris to blow the whistle. After about five minutes of annoying waiting, Chris finally blew it. "GO!" he shouted. The six were off and running while a few watched from the starting line.

"What are the odds of Team Rocket NOT blasting off again?" Trip asked.

Cilan thought for a minute, then said, "They're equivalent to the odds of not finding a Zubat in Mt. Moon," he replied.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"They're going to explode," Trip said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had just arrived at the end of the platform they were on, the only way to get to the other side being to jump.

"What do we do now?" Meowth asked.

"I'll handle this!" Jessie said. "Woobat, let's go!" she threw a Poke Ball in the air and a small bat no bigger than a grapefruit popped out.

"You expect us all to ride on that," Meowth said bluntly.

"Well do you have any better ideas?!" Jessie snapped.

"Any idea is better than this one!" Meowth exclaimed. He shoved James in to the oil slick and sat on his shoulders. "Swim!"

James rolled his eyes. "Why don't YOU swim? You're the Pokemon!"

"Shut your trap!" Meowth commanded. James rolled his eyes again and began swimming, Jessie right behind them.

In another area of Oil Ocean, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were trying to figure out how to get in to one of the many cannons that would shoot them around the stage.

"You're the detective, Vector, why don't you figure it out?" Espio asked.

"I'm trying!" Vector exclaimed. "Maybe if I just-" he kicked the cannon, then tripped and fell in, sending him flying in to the air.

"Well that doesn't look like much fun," Charmy said. Espio rolled his eyes, then used his chameleon powers to turn invisible. He walked behind one of the badniks that resembled a seahorse and grabbed its tail. It didn't seem to notice he was there. "Wait, where're you going?!" Charmy asked.

"To the finish line," Espio said. "And if you're smart you'll use your wings to fly there."

"Oh yeah," Charmy said. He took flight in to the air, following Espio.

After a few minutes of fighting oil and each other, Team Rocket had finally reached the next platform. "I'm hungry," James complained. "And I'm sick of the horrible pizza that they serve in Loser Class."

"Me too," Meowth said. "When are we going to get food-"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO ACTUALLY WANTS TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE?!" Jessie exploded. Meowth and James both let out tiny screams at the sudden outburst.

After a few seconds, "Can we order Chinese food?" James asked in a tiny voice.

"Shut your pie hole!" Jessie yelled.

"Pie sounds good," Meowth commented. "Maybe we can get some after-"

"You two are unbelievable!" Jessie shouted. The constant yelling had gotten a few of the badniks' attention, and they were starting to close in on the three of them.

"Now you've gone and done it," James said.

"Me?" Jessie asked. "You two were the ones-"

"Quit your bickering and run!" Meowth shouted. The three of them began running, but one of the badniks shot at the platform they were standing on, sending them flying in to the sky. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they all yelled until they disappeared from sight.

**Oil Ocean, Goal Post**

At the Goal Post at the end of the zone, Chris and the other contestants were waiting. Misty sighed. "Wonder what's taking them so long."

"Maybe they were kidnapped by pirates," Ash suggested. "And then the pirates took them aboard their ship and tied them up and brought them to Minnesota where the Vikings lived. And then…" he continued to explain his wild theory as they waited for the other contestants to show up.

"His thought process is so strange," Angel said as she watched Ash try to convince Misty that his story was true. "I wonder how he comes up with battle strategies."

"At least he has a thought process," Sonic said. "Unlike some people," he glared at Eggman, who was watching Orbot and Cubot get zapped by Pikachu.

"I'm much smarter than you are, you blue nuisance," Eggman fired back.

Angel watched the two of Eggman's henchmen fall in to the oil below. "Truly, your robots are a reflection of your genius, Dr. Eggman," she said with an attitude.

"Oh, and you could build something better?" Eggman retorted.

"I might not be Tails, but I did happen to build a motorcycle out of scrap metal and dry ice," she replied.

"Do you have proof of that?" Eggman asked.

"Why don't you ask him?!" Angel exclaimed as she pointed at Ash.

"Leave me out of this!" Ash said.

"Either way, we all know that I'm a much better mechanic than that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend," Eggman remarked. The others turned and looked at the two of them, even Chef.

"Uh-oh," Melaney said.

Angel clenched her fists. "Do you really…really want to go there, Eggman?"

"What are you going to do, fight me, you Shadow rip-off?"

"What?" Shadow said.

"You all can't honestly say you don't see it," Eggman said. "He's the 'ultimate life form', she's the 'ultimate weapon', they both use spears to fight, they both have a motorcycle, they were both created by evil scientists," he pointed at Angel. "All you are is the opposite gender and a different design."

"Are you TRYING to recreate the apocalypse?!" Iris shouted at Eggman. "I'm no Angel fan, but I don't want to die!"

"You gonna be okay, Angel?" Sonic asked.

Angel was practically shaking with anger now. "Sonic…if you don't want to freeze to death, I suggest you take cover." She then flew in to the air before any of them could react, then chucked her spear at Eggman. He ducked out of the way before it could hit as she gravitated her spear back to her. She started glowing in a soft blue light as the sky was covered with dark clouds and it began to snow. "Take back what you said or I blow up this place!" she yelled.

"Do it, Eggman!" Knuckles yelled over the roaring wind.

"Never!" he shouted back. The snow began to fall even harder.

"I'm too young to die!" Ash exclaimed. He felt Misty grab his arm.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. "I've always liked you ever since we met! I just wanted to say that in case this doesn't end well for us."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Zoey said.

"But it doesn't help if we're going to die!" Duncan exclaimed.

"That's it!" Chris shouted. "Eggman, take back what you said or you're BOTH kicked off this show!"

Eggman sighed. "Fine."

Angel instantly stopped the storm and landed on the ground flawlessly. She pointed her spear at Eggman. "You…are suppurating fundament," she then turned her back and walked away, leaving a few of the contestants' jaws dropped.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Ash)  
"What did that even mean?"

(Stephan)  
"Heheh, Eggman's gonna need a Burn Heal after that one."

**Oil Ocean**

Misty began to sneak away before anyone could remember what she had said, but Ash stopped her. "Misty?" he asked. She cringed and turned around. "You…you like me?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I kinda do," she replied.

Angel elbowed Sonic. "See? My blind rage and anger did accomplish something after all." Sonic was about to respond but he was cut off when Team Rocket came crashing in to the goal post.

"And Team X wins the challenge!" Chris announced. The X's cheered for joy.

"Dang it," Sonic mumbled. He looked around. "Where's Chaotix, then?" A few seconds later, the three of them came crashing in.

"Team Chaotix reporting for duty," Vector said as he stood up.

"You're too late," Blaze said. "We've already lost because of you."

"Y's, get to the Elimination Room," Chris said. "One of you is going home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Eggman really ticked me off today! Rrgh! He better be going home, or somebody's going to get it!"

(Gwen)  
"I don't know who to vote off. I could vote off Angel for almost killing us, Eggman for making her almost kill us, or someone from Chaotix for making us lose the challenge. This is insane!"

**Elimination Room**

Team Y was gathered in the Elimination Room, every player having a cupcake except for Eggman, Angel, Charmy, and Brenon. "Contestants," Chris said. "In my hands, I hold three cupcakes. Whoever doesn't-"

"Whoever doesn't get a cupcake must take the Jump of Shame and never come back. Ever." Gwen finished. "Can we getting going with this now?"

"I'm getting there," Chris said through gritted teeth. "Eggman. You're on the chopping block for pushing Angel off the edge and almost getting us all killed. Angel. You almost killed us all. Charmy. You are the most annoying of the Chaotix, not to mention you made Team Y lose. And Brenon. Where were you?"

"I was visiting Morgan!" he defended himself. "You've all been so worried about Tails I thought I'd check up on her. Way to think of the team, guys."

Chris rolled his eyes, then tossed Eggman a cupcake. "Eggman, you're safe." He then tossed Charmy one as well, leaving Angel and Brenon to be the last ones. "And the last cupcake goes to…" there was yet another long dramatic pause. "Angel."

"Yes!" Angel exclaimed.

"What?!" Brenon said in disbelief. "You choose the two that almost killed you over someone you didn't even need that day?"

"Exactly," Raven said. "We don't need you." They watched Chris kick him out of the train and out of sight.

"Three are gone, 38 remain. Who will hang? Who will swing? Who will push Angel off the edge next time? Ugh…seriously, the latte joke is getting old. Just get me one already! Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Loser Class, Team X**

Sonic was sitting on one of the benches with a dictionary in his lap. Gwen sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking up 'suppurating fundament'," he replied.

Gwen laughed. "I'll wait until you find it. I want to see the look on your face."

Sonic gave her a suspicious look, then proceeded to look up 'fundament'. He his jaw dropped and the book slid off his lap and on to the floor.

Gwen laughed again. "Angel might not be the smartest cookie, but she knows how to insult." She then walked away, leaving Sonic by himself.

**Episode Three's done! Yay! And yes, go look up suppurating fundament. Just go to and look up 'suppurating' then 'fundament'. Then put two and two together. Yeah, that's right. She said that to Eggman. I wonder how many Burn Heals it'll take to fix that XD Anyway, please review! It makes my day when you do. Okay, Q of the Week: How did Tom the Cat die in the Hunger Games? Whoever gets it right gets mentioned in the next chapter! Thank you!**


	4. Extreme Bake, Build, Ride

Episode Four: Extreme Bake, Build, Ride

**Episode Four! Yay! Unfortunately, no one got the Q of the week right. The correct answer was that Lola shot him with an arrow after the bloodbath, remember? He was going to stab Tails, but she saved him. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on TDU," Chris began. "Competitors were sent to Oil Ocean to participate in a Wipeout style challenge. Team X had used Team Rocket, while Team Y chose Team Chaotix, an equally ridiculous choice. At the finish line, somewhat disgusting remarks flew back and forth between Eggman and Angel, almost causing Angel to kill us all and to almost recreate the apocalypse. Her psychotic rage however prompted Misty to confess to her crush on Ash right before Team Rocket came in and stopped the madness. In the end it was Brenon who went home for leaving his team to be with Morgan. What drama does this episode have in store? When will the producers stop having me make this stupid latte joke? Find out on Total… Drama… Universe!"

(Theme Song Blah Blah Blah)

**Hospital Car, Waiting Room**

Sonic, Angel, and Melaney were all in the waiting room of the hospital car, waiting yet again for Nurse Joy's diagnosis on Tails. Angel was pacing again.

"I've never seen her so nervous," Melaney said to Sonic. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Sonic said. "As long as she doesn't explode." He stuck his leg out and tripped her.

Angel growled. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours?" he asked. "Whenever you come in here all you do is pace. You're going to dig a rut in the floor."

"Well you can't honestly say you're not nervous," Angel said.

"I'm not," he said, leaning back further in his chair. "It's Tails, for crying out loud. If he can follow me around for this long and not get himself killed, then I'm sure he can make it through this." Angel was about to respond, but Brock came in to the room wearing a white lab coat.

"Brock?" Melaney asked.

"Oh yeah," Angel said as she stood up. "Brock's a doctor. I keep forgetting that."

"How's Tails?" Sonic asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"He's fine," Brock said. "His knee was shattered, but it can be healed."

"Yeah, yeah, we knew that," Melaney said quickly. "Now how long until he gets better? These two are insane," she whispered.

"Not for a while," Brock replied.

Melaney groaned. "Can we at least see him?"

Brock shrugged. "Sure," he opened the door, then walked away. Sonic was inside within a split second.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Not nervous my butt," she and Melaney were about to walk in to the room, but they stopped in the doorway and looked in instead. Tails was sitting up in his bed, his right leg in a cast from the knee down. He and Sonic were talking.

"So it was Phineas," Tails said as he came to the realization. He looked up at Sonic. "I don't understand. I mean, I know I killed him and Ferb, but we were in the Hunger Games and he would've done the same. Even Eggman doesn't mind that much. And from what I've seen that's so out of character for Phineas. He was fine at the interviews before the Games. I wonder what happened to him."

"He must've cracked," Sonic offered. "I don't see much change in Ferb though, but maybe that's just because he doesn't say much. I wouldn't worry about it though," he said, trying to change the subject.

Tails sighed. "I guess you're right. I just can't believe that they've come back. It makes me wonder what happened to the other tributes…." His eyes began to tear up. "Sonic I've killed so many people. I killed the Old Man, Chumlee, Phineas, Ferb, Mario, Peach, Jerry, even Sheldon. I need to know what happened to them…"

Angel sighed from outside. "Let's go," she said to Melaney.

"Wait," the Yoshi said. "You're not going to go in there and say something?"

"What would I say?" Angel retorted. "Killing eight, nine if you count the President, is a lot to him. That's nothing compared to what I did."

"So you killed a few Pokemon, maybe a few people. What's the big deal?"

"It wasn't a few," Angel snapped. "It was a few _thousand_. And the worst part is that they're still counting. Do you have any idea what it's like to hear on the news that ten years later they've found yet another body? I can't go in there. Sonic will do a better job handling it anyway."

"I guess…"

**First Class, Team X**

"NO!" James exclaimed. Savannah jumped at the sudden scream.

"What are you screaming about?!" she asked.

"They have stupid pizza here too," James said with a sigh. Jessie slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot," she snapped. "Do you not see that we're in First Class? There's servants here! You can order anything you want! Now get over here, we need to talk," she grabbed both James and Meowth by the ear and dragged them both in to a corner where no one could hear them. "Whether or not we're here to win the million we still need to catch Pikachu," she whispered.

Meowth groaned. "Can't we give up on that? We've been trying for more than fifteen seasons. It's starting to get stupid-" Jessie slapped him in the face before he could continue.

"Have you both lost your minds?!" she asked in disbelief. "Think of the boss!"

"But the boss will be much happier if we bring him the million," James argued. "What good is a Pikachu anyway?"

"James is right…for once," Meowth mumbled. "It's not even worth the effort anymore."

"Fine!" Jessie exclaimed. "If you two are willing to give up so easily, then that's fine with me." She walked away, leaving the two behind.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(James&Meowth)  
" We're free! We're free! "

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Misty was sitting on one of the wooden benches on Team Y, fidgeting with Psyduck's Poke Ball. She was thinking about what she had said to Ash at Oil Ocean. "How could I just say that to him?" she wondered aloud. "I meant it, but still…" she was woken from her thoughts when Ash approached her. "Hi," she said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi," he replied. "Hey, listen, about what you said the other day about liking me and stuff…uh, do you maybe want to do something sometime?"

Misty blinked in astonishment, then smiled. "Sure."

"Great," Ash said. "Uh, see you later, I guess," he then walked away, unsure what to do.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Misty)  
"I can't believe it! He asked me out on a date! If he even knows that he did, of course. I wonder about him sometimes…but that's just one of the great things about him!"

(Ash)  
"I feel weird when I talk to Misty now. My hands get all sweaty and my stomach feel odd. Maybe I have indigestion or something."

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Chris then barged in to the room, ruining everyone's mood except for Misty's. "It's challenge time, folks!"

**Frozen Valley, Chilly Castle**

"Welcome to Chilly Castle," Chris announced to the contestants. He and the others were all standing on a racetrack that went through a small village. There was snow and ice everywhere, even an underground polar cave that could only be explored on boat due to the melted ice.

"Not here," Knuckles mumbled.

"Today we have a special challenge," Chris said. "I like to call it: Extreme Bake, Build, and Ride." The contestants had no reaction, which somewhat bothered him. He continued anyway. "The first challenge is baking. Two competitors from each team will bake a cake that will be tested by moi."

"Good," Angel whispered to Sonic. "We can poison him."

"I heard that!" Chris yelled. He took a deep breath. "Anyway. The winning team of the baking competition will get a distinct advantage in the next challenge…the building stage! Each team must use two competitors to build a top-notch motorcycle which will be used in the riding stage. That's where you'll choose one of your players to race around here. The winner of that wins this week's challenge! Any ques-"

"What's the point of asking us if we have questions?" Silver butted in. "You'll just ignore us."

"Fine," Chris said. "Just GO!" The players took off in to the small houses of Chilly Castle, trying to find the kitchens.

"In here!" Brock called out to his teammates. Team Y was about to enter the building, but Chris stopped them.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Only two of you can go in there."

Angel turned to Brock. "You should do it."

"She's right," Ash agreed. "Your cooking's amazing. And I think Melaney should go in there with you. Yoshi know everything about food."

"Okay," Brock and Melaney said at the same time. Meanwhile, Team X was still trying to figure out who they should choose.

"So obviously Cilan should be in there," Iris said. "But who else?"

"I'll do it," Savannah said. "Let's go win this thing!"

**Chilly Castle, Bakery**

"Wait a minute," Melaney said to Brock. "What are we supposed to be baking?"

Brock shrugged. "Want to make cupcakes?"

"Sure," Melaney said. "What kind-"

"Shush," Brock interrupted, already mixing ingredients. "I've got this."

Chris then flew in to the room with one of his jet packs. "Oh yeah," he said. "Did I mention that I made it so that the roofs open up and drop snow in at random times?"

"What-" the bakers began to say, but they were all cut off when a huge pile of snow dropped in.

"What do we do now?" Melaney asked as she and Brock dug themselves out of the snow. "We can't work if Chris keeps that up!"

"I know!" Brock exclaimed as he got an idea. He lifted his frying pan over his head and said, "I'll use my frying pan…as a drying pan!" He then began to mix ingredients again, then shoved them in the oven. After about five minutes of waiting, he pulled out the cupcakes, then frosted them all within seconds. "DONE!"

"And Brock and Melaney win the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"But I thought you said you'd be testing them," Cilan commented.

"I said they'd be tested, I didn't say what they'd be tested in," Chris said with an evil grin. "This was a test of speed, and Brock wins it hands down!"

"Yay for the Brock!" Starfire cheered with the other Y's from the outside.

"Now head over to the next building," Chris said. "It's time for part two of the challenge."

**Chilly Castle, Mechanic Shop**

"Welcome to Chilly Castle's mechanic shop," Chris said to the contestants. "This is where you'll be using whatever parts you can find to build your-"

"Build our bikes, we get it," Sonic interrupted. "Where's that 'distinct advantage' you said you were going to give?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. Since Team Y won the last challenge, the entire team can help put the bike together, but only two of you can discuss the mechanics of it, and the one who's riding can't be one of the two. And by the entire team, I mean EVERYONE. Even those in the Hospital Car. GO!"

**Mechanics Room, Team Y**

"Okay," Zoey said. "Before we start designing the bike, we need to figure out who's riding."

"Chris plus motorized vehicles equals bad idea," Gwen commented. "Whoever's riding should know what they're doing and be ready for any attack."

"I think Angel should do it," Duncan said. "The whole reason why half of us met in the rebellion is that she can't drive."

"That's not funny," Ash and Angel said at the same time. "That's also the ultimate reason why the two of us both lost an eye, Tails almost died, Brock proposed to three girls, and we all had the displeasure of meeting Joey." Ash explained.

"So?" Raven asked. "Because Angel lost an eye we all now have Skype wherever we are, Tails almost dying strengthened her relationship with him, Brock would've proposed to anyone anyway, and at some point we would've had to meet Joey. It actually turned out pretty well."

"FOR HER!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at Angel. "I didn't get anything out of this!"

"Can we argue about this later?" Gwen interrupted. "Angel's driving. Now who's going to build the bike?"

"Obviously it's a job for the most intelligent," Eggman said immediately. "I'll do it."

"Wait, you're the smartest? You-" Angel began to argue.

"Let's not have this discussion again," Melaney said quickly. "The last thing we need is for someone to be called suppurating fundament."

"You called someone that?" Charmy asked Angel.

"Yeah," Angel replied, glaring at Eggman. "And I can't say that I regret it either." She turned to Sonic. "Do I really have to have _him _be the one to build it? I wouldn't trust him with a Magikarp."

"Well if it were to evolve in to Gyrados-"

"Holding an Everstone," Angel added quickly.

Sonic shrugged. "You know who you wanna call."

"Ghostbusters?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Angel ignored her and activated her robotic eye, displaying Skype on a holographic screen in front of them. After a few seconds, someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" Tails answered. He was lying in bed, his eyes tired and his fur had lost its usual shine. He still managed a small smile when he saw Angel. "What's up?"

Angel gave him a look of concern. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing his eye. "Just tired." Angel knew he was lying, but she went along with it anyway. "Are…are you guys in Chilly Castle?"

Angel nodded. "They chose me to be in a motorcycle race around the place," she explained. "The problem is that Eggman is the only one that can build, and I can't help because of stupid Chris. So the only one who can help us is you."

Tails glared at Eggman. "I'm in charge. And you better not do anything stupid and try to hurt her. And don't land us in Loser Class either."

"Well that escalated quickly," Vector mumbled.

**Mechanics Room, Team X**

"I'll race," Shadow said immediately. "I doubt that the rest of you know how to. We are not losing, got it?"

"Whatever you say," Rouge said with a shrug.

"Ferb and I are building," Phineas said harshly. "Everyone else go outside. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"They're using, Tails and Eggman? Ha! If their hatred for each other doesn't get to them, their stupidity will. This is gonna be a cinch."

**Outside Mechanics Room, Team X**

"So this is pretty much just another challenge where we don't do anything?" Silver asked Trip.

"Pretty much," he replied. "At least we don't have to go through anything-" before he could finished his statement, Chef approached them wearing a military outfit and sunglasses.

"GIVE ME 200 JUMPING JACKS!" he barked. The X's immediately did what they were told, scared out of their minds.

"Spoke too soon," Trip mumbled.

**Mechanics Room, Team Y**

Angel was leaned up against the wall watching Eggman and Tails argue through Skype. She couldn't help the others, not that she wanted to. Even if she did, she couldn't since she was the only way the two mechanics could argue.

"If we build it like that, it'll explode!" Tails exclaimed. "You'll kill her!"

"Ever think that was the idea?" Eggman fired back.

Tails growled. "You know, Eggface, just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't fly. If something happens to her you're going to get it!"

Angel sighed and slid down along the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Zoey came in and sat down next to her. "Why do smart people have to fight so much?" Angel asked her.

Zoey looked at Eggman. "I don't know if you'd consider him smart…but Tails definitely is. And it doesn't help that they're arch enemies, you know."

"This is ridiculous!" Tails shouted at Eggman. He looked at Angel. "Why of all people do I have to work with him?! You don't trust me to do it myself, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Angel defended herself. "In fact the reason why we chose you is because we DON'T trust Eggman!"

"So if you did trust Eggman, you wouldn't have called for my help, right?!" Tails shot back. "In fact the only reason why you did call is that you can't work on it yourself! And why would you guys choose Eggman, anyway? He's out to destroy us! We should've voted him off in the very first episode! At least Doofenshmirtz's stupidity was tolerable!"

"Oh, so you think I LIKE working with Eggman?" Angel retorted. "If I had the chance, I'd throw him in the ice water and let him drown!"

"I do have feelings, you know," Eggman commented, but they ignored him.

"Settle down, guys!" Zoey said. "Remember how much you two care about each other. Don't throw it all away because of some stupid little fight."

"…she's right," Tails said after a few seconds. "We can't let ourselves become another relationship that this show has ruined."

Angel nodded. "You and Eggman figure out what we're doing. I do trust you, you know."

"I know."

**Mechanics Room, Team X**

"Finished," Phineas said. Team X entered the room, sweaty from jumping jacks.

"Is…it…any…good?" Cilan panted.

"Of course it is," Phineas snapped. He ripped off the tarp that was covering Shadow's bike, revealing a jet black and crimson red motorcycle underneath. It had the ability to transform in to a boat and a plane if necessary.

"Not bad," Shadow said, walking around the bike. "It better be good enough."

"Trust me," Phineas said. "You won't be disappointed."

**Mechanics Room, Team Y**

"Done," Eggman said to the others. The contestants walked over to the bike. It looked very similar to Angel's old one: It was light blue with edges sharper than icicles, and had tiny snowflakes surrounding the air around it. The exhaust pipe was blowing out snow.

"Wow," Angel said as she walked around it in amazement. "It looks just like the Blizzard."

Tails nodded. "It is, the Blizzard 2.0. New and improved."

"Thank you so much," Angel said as she sat down on it. "I owe you big time, Tails."

"Nah," he said. "I was happy to do it."

"What about me?!" Eggman exclaimed. "I'm the one who put it together!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Angel said absentmindedly. "Now let's go out and win this challenge!"

**Chilly Castle, Starting Line**

"All right," Chris said to the contestants. Shadow and Angel were both on their bikes, ready to get started. "This is a one lap race around the track. Racers must follow the transformation rules, meaning you can't be a boat on land."

"Yeah," Amy said sarcastically. "Because THAT was a fun glitch."

"Anyway," Chris continued. "The winner of the race wins the entire challenge. Ready? Three…two…one…GO!"

Angel and Shadow both took off at high speeds down the road, then came to a split in the path. "Take a left Shadow," Angel yelled to him. "Because girls are always right!" She rammed in to him with her bike, sending him flying down the other road. She took the right path, drifting smoothly and easily along the curves.

Shadow growled as he regained control of his bike, then quickly ran over a boost panel, which sent him speeding down the street. He kept accelerating until he was almost caught up with Angel.

"Pssh, in your dreams," Angel said. "You might be fast on your feet, Shadow, but you've got nothing when it comes to bikes." She grabbed one of the item capsules on the road.

"Hot Rod," a voice said over the PA.

Angel activated the power-up, then went speeding past Shadow. "Smell ya later!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Ash)  
"That sounded awfully familiar…"

**Chilly Castle, Race**

Shadow grabbed one of the item capsules on the ground, then broke it open. "Boost," the voice on the PA said. Shadow activated the power-up, sending him flying up a drawbridge that was raising. He did three barrel rolls with his bike in the air, making the voice say "Triple Roll!" He then sped up until he was right behind Angel. "Out of my way!" he shouted. He rammed Angel in to a building, slowing her down for a few seconds. She was almost caught up to him when she looked forward: the water stage.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She quickly hit the transform button on her bike, which turned it in to a small speedboat. Shadow did the same. Angel zoomed ahead of him, spraying ice water all over his boat. "Can you feel the cold Shadow?" she said with a laugh.

"Can you feel the heat?" Shadow asked. Before she could react, he pulled a power-up out from behind him and activated it. "Shadow has gone All-Star!" the voice over the PA announced. His boat then turned in to a plane, and a red blast shot from it, hitting Angel. He flew away, far ahead of her.

Angel growled, then grabbed one of the power-ups. She opened it up and it revealed a gold star. "Angel has gone All-Star!" the PA said. She watched in amazement as her boat transformed in to a light blue plan that was shaped like Articuno. She pressed a button on the control panel, which sent a flurry of snowballs ahead of her. She smiled. "Now this is a plane." She zoomed forward, almost caught up with Shadow.

"Not happening," Shadow said. He sent another red blast, which hit Angel and sent her spinning.

"Ouch!" Angel exclaimed as one of the blasts hit her arm. She gasped when she saw that she was about to hit a building and reached down for the brakes, but the pedal was gone. "Uh-oh." She screamed as she crashed in to the building. Shadow crossed the finish line at the exact moment.

"And Shadow wins the challenge for the X's!" Chris announced. The X's cheered as Sonic and Brock rushed over to help Angel

"Angel! Angel, wake up!" Sonic said as he shook her awake.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. "What…happened?"

"You crashed in to a building and lost the race," Brock replied.

She sighed, then tried to stand up, but she was in too much pain. "What about the Blizzard?" She looked over a few feet away, where what once was her bike was burning in the snow. "Looks like that was for nothing. Wait. How did I crash?"

"The brakes weren't working, I guess," Sonic answered.

Angel looked at the other contestants and spotted Burgundy yelling at Cilan, something black in her hand. "Is that a brake?!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Burgundy exclaimed. "This isn't-" she gasped as she looked down at her hand. There it was: a brake. "But…how…"

"Sabotage!" Gwen shouted. "And on your own team!"

"But I don't understand-"

"Looks like someone's going home tonight," Raven said.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"Burgundy's annoying. Good thing she'll be gone after what _I_ did to the Blizzard."

**Elimination Room**

Everyone on Team Y was gathered in the Elimination Room except for Angel, Tails and Morgan, after Brock had insisted that Angel go to the Hospital Car. Eggman and Burgundy were the only ones who didn't have cupcakes.

"Contestants," Chris said. "This, is the final cupcake-"

"Just get on with it!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Fine," Chris said. "And it goes to…Eggman."

"What?!" Burgundy exclaimed. "No! I swear, I didn't do it! You guys have to believe me! This was a setup, I swear!" Chef picked her up and walked to the door. "No, please!" She screamed as she was thrown off the train and out of sight.

"Thirty-eight contestants remain," Chris said to the camera. "Can the Y's make a comeback? How many more people will get injured before we run out of a cast? What is Phineas plotting? Find out next time on…Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode Four's done! Yay! So this is obviously based off of Chilly Castle in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. I have to say it's a very fun game, despite all the glitches there are. I think my favorite course is Shibuya Downtown. You can pull off so many stunts, and it sounds funny when the announcer says it out loud XD Anyway, please review! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me who you want to win in this story! And if you have any ideas for challenges, let me know! And the Q of the Week: Why did Ash take Angel's motorcycle when they met? This is easy, but here's a hint: Be careful when driving in the morning, because it can get very misty. That's all for today! And Happy New Year!**


	5. Episode Five: The Box

Episode Five: The Box

**Episode Five! Yay! And the correct answer to the Q of the Week was…to save Pikachu! Omg I almost typed in to steal Pikachu because of Team Rocket XD Oh, and before I forget, check out my profile! I updated it! Specifically take a look at the Total Drama section. It has a hint to the next chapter every week, so be sure to take a look before you go! Thanks!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Contestants were taken to Chilly Castle where they had to bake, build and ride their way to victory. Each team had to choose two players to work together to build a motorcycle. Sparks flew when Eggman and Tails were chosen to work together, also putting tension between the fox and his girlfriend. Unfortunately Zoey stopped it before something ugly happened. In the end it was Shadow who emerged victorious when Burgundy stripped the brakes from Angel's bike. Or was it Phineas' doing? Who will win? Who will suffer from horrible injury? How much pain can I put these weirdoes through before they di-…I mean, crack? Find out here, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song na na na whatever)

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

Angel woke up when the light coming from the window shined over her face. She looked around. She was sitting in one of the chairs in Tails' temporary room, her arm wrapped in a cast and in a sling. She looked over at Tails, who was sleeping in his bed. She glanced down at her arm. "At least I didn't lose another limb," she said to herself. Silently, she sat down on the bed next to him. "What're we going to do Tails?" she asked the sleeping fox as she stroked his fur. "We've already lost twice and three of us are stuck here."

Tails groaned as he woke up. "Angel?" he asked sleepily. "What're you doing here?"

"Sorry if I woke you up from your sleep," she said.

"It's okay," he replied. "That's all I've been doing the past three days anyway." He looked down at her arm. "What happened to you?"

"I crashed in to a building in All-Stars mode and lost the challenge," she replied.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. "I swear, if it was Eggman-"

"It wasn't Eggman," Angel said quickly. "It was Burgundy."

"Burgundy?" Tails repeated as he sat up. "But…why? All she wanted was revenge on Cilan-" he was cut off when a high pitched scream came from down the hall. "What was that?" he asked after a few seconds.

"That sounded like Morgan," Angel answered. "I kind of forgot she was here. C'mon." She ran down the hall, Tails flying awkwardly behind her.

"Get AWAY!" Morgan screamed as she chucked a pillow at Brock's head. "Creep!" Angel and Tails watched from the doorway while Brock got on his knees and proposed.

"What's…going on?" Angel asked the two of them.

"Brock's been watching us!" Morgan exclaimed.

"He's the doctor," Angel said, rolling her eyes. "Plus the whole WORLD is watching us. We're on TV, hello?"

"Well it doesn't matter," Morgan said, turning Brock and his flowers down. "I hooked up with Brenon after the Quidditch challenge."

"WHAT?!" Angel and Tails exclaimed at the same time.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?!" Brock wailed at the ceiling.

"Brenon and I really like each other," Morgan continued. "So we're going out now."

Tails' eyes widened. "I'm starting to wonder how powerful the anesthetics and pain medicine here is."

"I'm starting to wonder if I went in to a coma after crashing in to Ash during the rebellion." Angel said. "I'm going to go lie down," she walked out of the room, still stunned.

"I'll come with you," Tails said, following her.

**Loser Class, Team Y**

"Loser Class again!" Sonic exclaimed. "How could we lose twice in a row?!"

"We'll probably lose again," Duncan said. "Think about it, without Angel most of our team is gone! Most of us can't do anything. Nothing can help us win!"

"Who you calling nothin'?" Angel asked. She and Tails walked in to the room, him on crutches. "Screw Brock, we're not losing another challenge."

"How'd you guys get out without him and Nurse Joy seeing?" Melaney asked.

"Me," a voice said. The others turned and saw Morgan standing in the doorway. "I turned Brock down, so now he's all sad and stuff. Oh well. We're not losing this challenge though. I haven't even had a chance to get in to First Class yet."

"Me either," Tails added. "And I've had a serious craving for pie lately… I swear, the food in that place tastes like it's from Bucket O' Sushi, EGGMAN," he said, glaring at his arch enemy. "'Now with real fish', ugh."

"You're lucky I haven't snuck in there and poisoned your food, you meddling pipsqueak," Eggman growled.

"Yeah, when you built that restaurant I'm pretty sure you already did," Tails shot back.

"Either way we've got two of our best players injured," Gwen said. "We can't win challenges like this!"

"Sure we can," Tails said. "Do you forget who we are? I don't even need to walk, I can fly!"

"He's right," Angel said. "I'm ambidextrous. A broken arm is just a minor setback."

"And I'm…just Morgan," Morgan said.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Morgan)  
"I can't believe I don't have any powers or anything. I mean, everyone here's either a furry or a Pokemon Trainer. Duncan's got experience from going to Juvie, Zoey's got her survival skills, and I guess Gwen's pretty smart. And I've got nothing."

**Loser Class, Team Y**

"C'mon guys, we can do it!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up. "Sonic, you're the original, are you really going to let Shadow AND Silver beat you? And Tails! You've got an IQ of 225! You don't need to take some crap from of a couple of ten-year-old Disney characters! You're eleven now, you're stronger, faster, smarter…" he continued on, lifting everyone's spirits. Morgan turned to Melaney while this was happening.

"And no one finds it weird that Tails is now eleven instead of eight, Angel is twelve instead of ten, Ash still hasn't changed, and only a month has gone by since the rebellion ended? Not to mention that the age gap between Tails and Angel has decreased by six months-"

"And logic has been chucked out the window!" Melaney exclaimed. The others turned and gave her strange looks since they hadn't heard her conversation. "…and so has whatever shred of sanity people thought I had left." The awkward silence was destroyed when yelling was heard from Chris' car.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DROVE US IN THE WRONG DIRECTION?!" the Y's heard Chris yell from two cars away.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Chef yelled back from where Chris was. "HERE I AM, SLAVIN' AWAY IN FRONT OF A HOT STOVE ALL DAY, JUST SO THESE SPOILED LITTLE BRATS DON'T STARVE!" Tails hid behind Sonic, trying to become as small as possible. "AND WHAT'VE YOU DONE? JUST SITTIN' IN YOUR HOT TUB ALL DAY, EATIN' THEM FANCY PIES-" Tails' stomach growled. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "It's not like you guys aren't thinking the same thing." Ash's stomach growled too. "See?"

"Ash is always hungry," Misty pointed out. "I don't see why Chef doesn't just use Brock and Cilan to-"

Brock rushed in to the room, flowers in his hands. "Did a beautiful girl say my name?!" he asked hopefully.

"Hey, back off Brocko, you had your chance," Ash said quickly. The two of them began to bicker as Misty watched.

"Are you seriously letting them fight over you?" Angel asked, crossing her arms.

"I know I shouldn't, but wouldn't you do the same?" Misty asked. "I've been trying and trying to get Ash's attention for years, and now he's asks me out! If Tails was fighting with someone over you-"

"I'd break up the fight myself," Angel finished. "I am not some prize to be won. Besides, I've already got my knight in shining armor," she said, looking over at Tails. "I don't need to be fought over. Plus I'm usually the one that's doing the fighting anyway-" she was cut off when the yelling continued.

"I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT JOB HERE!" Chris screamed. "I HAVE TO BE THE HOST, ANNOUNCE CHALLENGES, AND PUT UP WITH CONTESTANTS-"

"AND THAT'S _SO_ HARD," Chef said sarcastically. "I CAN DO IT, FOR PETE'S SAKE! JUST WATCH!" A few seconds later, Chef stormed in to a room. "It's challenge time, maggots!"

**Middle of Nowhere, Box**

"Why're we in a box?" Dawson asked. The teams, Chris, and Chef were all in a large steel room in the middle of nowhere, the only thing inside a small desktop computer.

"Because SOMEBODY drove us in the wrong direction," Chris said, glaring at Chef.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it all this morning," Knuckles said. "Just explain the stupid challenge already."

"Fine," Chris said harshly. "Since all of you are able to stir up entertainment without even having to go through a horrible challenge, we'll all be stuck in this room together. If you fight with ANYONE, you'll automatically teleported out by the computer and will have to do extreme exercises with Chef."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Mike said. He turned to Zoey. "At least we can spend some time together now."

"Yeah," Zoey said happily.

"Are you kidding?!" Gwen exclaimed, panicking. "I can't do this! I have claustrophobia!"

"Relax," Silver said, leaning up against the wall. "Five minutes from now almost everyone'll be kicked out anyway."

**5 Minutes Later**

"Wow, Silver was right for once," Sonic said in astonishment. Five minutes had gone by, and he, Angel, Cilan, Melaney, Dawson, Tails, Eggman, Phineas, and Ferb had were the only ones left in the room with Chris. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze all turned on each other, Knuckles had punched Ash for stupid reasons, Heather had gotten to a fight about season five with Zoey and Gwen, Duncan and Mike got in to an argument about the girls (which made Brock step in, of course), Chaotix and Rocket fought about the Oil Ocean challenge, and Stephan had gotten in to quarrels with everyone who said his name wrong.

"I'm surprised using duct tape on the smart people worked," Angel said. "It's too bad Tails counts as a smart person though." Phineas, Eggman, Tails, and Ferb were all leaned up against the wall, their hands and legs tied up and duct tape covering their mouths. "At least it keeps them from fighting."

Melaney groaned. "This is insane…"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Melaney)  
"First you put me in an alliance with two blue insane hedgehogs, then you make me be in a room with smart people, who really aren't that smart, and Dawson and Cilan. IS YOUR GOAL TO TORTURE ME?!"

(Chris)  
"Total Drama and any involved enterprises are not making any intentions for human, animal, or Pokemon abuse. Okay, where's that bucket of poisonous fish for the next challenge?"

**The Box**

"It's very quiet," Melaney said to absolutely nobody. "Sonic and Angel are talking. The smart people look like they're going to kill someone. Dawson-"

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Evaluating the situation-"

"DON'T SAY 'EVALUATING'!" Angel exclaimed. But it was too late. Cilan started talking about evaluation time, and wouldn't shut his mouth. "Nice."

Dawson walked around the computer, examining it. He was about to walk away, but he tripped over a wire and landed on the computer, smashing it to pieces.

"What did you do?!" Chris exclaimed. "That was our only way out of here!"

"Maybe it can be fixed?" Dawson said hopefully. A few seconds later, the computer burst in to flames. Tails mumbled something unintelligible under the duct tape, but you could tell by his voice that it wasn't something good.

"So we're stuck in here forever?!" Angel exclaimed.

"If someone doesn't fix the computer, then yes," Chris replied. He and the contestants looked at the group of smart people, sitting duct taped together.

"Don't free all of them!" Melaney said quickly. "The last thing we need is a bunch of nerds fighting over how to fix it."

"Those three aren't worthy of the term nerd," Angel said as she pointed to Eggman, Phineas, and Ferb. "Only Tails." She walked over and untied him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Tails said after he had taken off the duct tape. He walked over to the computer, which was just a pile of ash now. "Okay, this should be interesting." He turned to Chris. "What type of computer is this one connected to in order to function the teleportation device?"

"Uh, the white one?" Chris said, confused. Phineas groaned, still tied up. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I'm a reality show host, not a freaking genius!"

"It's fine," Tails said. "Angel, I need you to activate your eye."

"Sure," she replied. The holographic screen displayed in front of them, ready for use. Tails took out his Miles Electric and began typing something in.

"If I can hack in to the mainframe, I might be able to open the doors to this place so we can escape. By the way, Team Y better be winning this challenge if I get us out of here. I don't see Hideous and Derp over there doing much of anything." Phineas' eyes glowed with anger, but Tails ignored him.

"Yeah…" Chris said awkwardly. "Legally, I can't exactly do that due to issues with contracts, so we're just going to have to free the others and turn this in to a challenge!"

"Crap," Sonic mumbled. He walked over and untied the others, making sure that they wouldn't attack Tails.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Angel said.

**Outside the Box**

"I WANT 200 PUSH-UPS, RIGHT NOW!" Chef barked at the contestants. The competitors got down on their hands and knees, doing the exercises as quickly as possible. "When I'm done with you all, you're gonna cry. You're gonna puke. And some of you might not make it at all."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Gwen)  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually MISS Chris. I'm not sure how much more of Chef I can take."

**The Box**

"At least we've got something to work with," Melaney said to the Y's that were in the box. "Phineas and Ferb have nothing to use except for what's left of the computer."

"That doesn't mean it's going to be easy though," Tails said as he typed. "Even with Angel I'm not sure if we're going to be able to get out of here really soon. I think-"

"I think this is ridiculous," Eggman interrupted him. "Why are we all relying on Tails to get us out of this mess? Remember what happened to the Blizzard-"

"What? Shut up!" Angel snapped. "Of all people that would pull that off it was probably you! I don't think Tails would try to hurt me after all we've been through. YOU on the other hand…"

Phineas smiled at Ferb. "The plan's working, bro. With them fighting like that, we'll have the million AND our revenge on that stupid fox. By the time this challenge is done, at least one of them will have killed the other. Pretty cool, right?"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Ferb)  
"No. Not cool."

**The Box**

Ferb nodded, pretending to agree with him. He continued to work on the burnt up computer, then stopped when he heard something coming from the Y's.

"Done!" Tails exclaimed. On the holo-screen displayed numbers and various symbols. "Now I just have to type in the password and we're good to go," he said. He typed it in and saw something that he wasn't expecting to see: Skype.

"Why'd you go on Skype?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't…" Tails said, a look of concern on his face. "Did you?" he asked Angel.

She shook her head, also slightly shaking the screen. Tails walked closer to it, then jumped about three feet in the air when a face appeared on screen. "What the heck?!" Angel exclaimed. On screen was a skinny man with brown hair and the Green Lantern symbol on his shirt. He was sitting in what looked like a small apartment, a refrigerator and a chair visible behind him.

Tails' eyes widened. "No…but…how? SHELDON?!"

"What?!" Phineas and Eggman exclaimed at the same time.

"NO! Not another smart person!" Melaney groaned.

"Greetings," Sheldon said. He raised his hand and did the Spock symbol. "I see somehow the four of you survived," he said to the former tributes. "I also see that you have three new emails."

"But you…died!" Tails exclaimed in shock. "It's nice to see that you're alive, but…how?"

"That is one of the few things that I don't know," Sheldon replied. "Nevertheless you have three new emails. Check them."

"I still don't understand!" Tails said in confusion. He gasped. "Where's Penny? Is she okay?"

"Sadly Penny did not come back," Sheldon said. "Only I did."

Tails' heart sank. He had missed the two former tributes from Pasadena. Yet the question still remained: how did these others come back? He looked back up at the screen. "Is there any particular reason why you called, Sheldon?"

"And make it quick," Chris said, tapping his watch. "We've only got a half hour show here."

"Yes, well, I have a challenge for you," Sheldon said to the group. "Now-"

"Hey!" Chris interrupted. "I'm the one that makes the challenges here. So you can-"

"I'll pay you a thousand dollars right now if you let me finish without being interrupt-"

"Deal," Chris said quickly.

Sheldon cleared his throat, then looked at Tails. "Now we never truly found out which one of us was smarter before the plane crash in the arena. So I propose a quiz to truly decide who has the greater intelligence."

"Interesting," Tails said. "In what categorization would this quiz be?"

"Let's keep it various."

"Challenge accepted then." Tails replied.

"Oh, and by the way, if you don't pass, you're all stuck in here for the rest of your lives."

Melaney grabbed Tails' shoulders and shook him violently. "You have to win this!"

"Don't worry," Tails said, pushing her away. "I got this."

"Question one," Sheldon began. "What is a chemical rea-"

"The process in which the properties of a substance are changed, both chemical and physical, creating a new substance that is entirely different." Tails answered immediately.

"Correct," Sheldon said. "Question two. Define 'nuclear fusion'."

"The process in which two atomic nuclei combine to form a larger nucleus, forming a heavier element and releasing huge amounts of energy," Tails said confidently. "C'mon, Sheldon, give me something that a first grader can't do."

Sheldon twitched. "Name the diatomic sev-"

"Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Fluorine, Chlorine, Bromine, and Iodine," Tails answered. "Give me a challenge Sheldon!"

"Fine!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Balance this." A chemical equation appeared on the screen.

CH4+O-CO2+H2O

"That's your challenge?" Tails asked, crossing his arms.

"I have harder ones but I watch this show and it's already going down the toilet as it is."

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed.

Tails rolled his eyes, then typed in the answer.

**2**CH4+**4**O2-**2**CO2+**4**H2O

Sheldon flinched. "Rats. You're right."

"Yes!" Tails exclaimed.

Sheldon twitched again. "This is not over, Miles Prower. One day we'll find out who's smarter! Live long and prosper." He then hung up, leaving the others confused. The screen then started to glow, teleporting Chris and the others out.

"And the Y's win the challenge!" Chris announced. Team Y cheered in excitement.

Phineas stormed over to Dawson. "This…is your fault! If you hadn't broke that stupid computer, we wouldn't be in this mess! It is so over for you."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"I can't keep getting beat that fox! I'm going to cause him a world of hurt! Watch your back, Tails."

**Elimination Room**

Team X was gathered in the Elimination Room, every competitor but Dawson and Georgia having a cupcake. "X's," Chris began. "This, is the final cupcake. Dawson. You're on the chopping block for destroying our only way out of the box. Georgia. You haven't exactly done anything useful in the last few challenges."

"Well what am I supposed to do, volunteer for something stupid when Team Rocket can do it and no one will care if they get hurt?!"

Chris shrugged. "Anyway, the final cupcake goes to…Georgia."

It was Dawson's turn to shrug. "Oh well. It's not like we all didn't see it coming." Chef grabbed him, then tossed him out the train.

Chris turned to the camera. "So many contestants remain. Who will win the next challenge? How did Sheldon come back? How is Phineas going to achieve vengeance? Find out next time, on Total…Drama….Universe!"

**Chapter Five's done! Yay! So I kind of got this idea during math class. Melaney and I were talking about the story because we had nothing else to do, and Dawson was on the back computer trying to get his flash drive out of the USB port in the back. It broke, so he pulled out the tower too quickly and it landed on the ground, then the monitor got all messed up. He tried to turn it off, and it wouldn't. In fact I think it's still like that. So that's how THIS chapter was thought of. In other news, Sheldon's back! Now four fallen tributes have come back to life? Hmm, that's strange. Another thing: I'm kind of supposed to be studying for a science mid-term, but I wanted to do this, so I incorporated some of my notes in to it! Yay, I killed two Pidgey with one Moon Stone. Don't give me that look. I used the Burn Heal joke five times, I can say whatever I want. ;) Oh yeah, and I've updated my profile! Make sure you check out the Total Drama Universe section, since it'll give you little hints about the next upcoming chapters! Okay, so Q of the Week: Who was it that called Tails and messed everything up when the rebellion was sneaking in to the Capitol? Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, and we've reached 20,000 words! Thanks so much guys! See ya!**


	6. Visit to Bony Island!

Episode Six: Visit to Bony Island!

**Episode Six! Yay! And the correct answer to the Q of the Week was…Joey! Yes, Joey is quite the idiot sometimes. Anyway, if you looked on my profile, you saw something about Tails and his 'curse'. Yeah. I'm going there. Again. Happy Halloween everyone…even though it's January….MWAHAHAHAHA**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "SOMEONE drove us in the wrong direction, preventing the contestants from getting to their next challenge. So, we had to improvise, by putting everyone in a box and telling them not to fight. The only way out was to teleport through the computer, which was destroyed by Dawson's stupidity. After finding a way to use Angel, Tails was able to hack in to the mainframe, only to get a call from Sheldon Cooper, a thought-to-be-fallen tribute from the Games. In the end it was Tails who got everyone out and earned victory for Team Y! Who will fly high next? What other surprises are in store? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Running out of creative ways to say this is the theme song)

**Loser Class, Team X**

"How could we lose?!" Knuckles exclaimed as he punched a wall, leaving a dent in it. "I was stuck outside being forced to do exercises by Chef for noth-"

"Don't act like you were the only one, Knucklehead," Rouge said, cutting him off. "The rest of us had to do it too. I just don't see how you two failed to fix a stupid computer," she said to Phineas and Ferb. "Seriously, how do you lose to Tails and Eggman? Those two couldn't work together if their lives were on the line!"

"It's not our fault!" Phineas snapped. "The only reason why they won is that stupid Ice-type wannabe had a computer implanted in her head! If it weren't for her, we'd all be sitting in First Class and they'd be in here!"

"Touchy," Jessie, James, and Meowth mumbled at the same time.

"And it's not like you've done anything particularly helpful," Phineas growled, walking up to Rouge. "In fact, the only thing you've done is played as Chaser in the Quidditch match! Even Team Rocket has done more than you!"

"Well you can't exactly say you've done a lot," Rouge said calmly. "Shadow didn't need your bike to win the Chilly Castle challenge. He already has one."

"Leave me out of this," Shadow said darkly.

Phineas growled again, but said nothing. He couldn't tell them about what he had done to Angel's Blizzard. He'd be voted off for sure.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"I can't wait for these stupid teams to merge! Then I won't be left working with these idiots! When I win the million, I'll build a machine to destroy them all. Then I'll be the victor!"

**First Class, Team Y**

"I love first class," Morgan said as she sat down next to Raven and Starfire in one of the leather booths.

Starfire nodded. "The meatloaf is most tasteful." She looked across the room, where Misty and Ash were sitting together at a table, laughing. "The laughter makes me wonder what the Misty and Ash are talking about."

"Probably romance," Raven said dully. She used her demonic powers to lift up her mug and take a sip from it. "Blech."

Meanwhile, Tails and Angel were sitting together on the couch, watching the Wallace Cup, which was taking place in the Unova region. "So…explain to me how this contest thing works," Tails said as he put his arm around her.

"It's actually pretty simple," Angel replied, leaning in closer to him. "There are these Trainers called coordinators, and they use a Pokemon's moves to make it look its best, while causing major damage to the other side. If someone wins a contest, they get a ribbon, and they need five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. Whoever wins that becomes a Top Coordinator."

"Is anything in your world _not_ complicated?" Tails asked softly.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. It seems simple to someone if they've lived there for seven years." She placed her head on his chest and adjusted her arm in a sling, then closed her eyes, happy to be with him again.

Sonic and Melaney were watching the two of them from a table a few feet away. Sonic shook his head. "I still don't understand how _those_ two ended up together. You would think that one would turn down the other…"

Melaney gave him a questioning look. "Is the great Sonic the Hedgehog _jealous _of his best friend?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I would never go out with someone like Angel. She's stubborn, cocky-"

"Just like you," Melaney said smugly. Sonic was about to respond, but he was interrupted yet again when Chris slammed the door open.

"It's challenge time!"

**Somewhere in Canada, Bony Island**

A few minutes later, the contestants were off the train and standing on a small island in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing on the island except for a few trees and a giant mountain that had the face of a skull on it. "Welcome to Bony Island," Chris said to the competitors.

"Now this place again," Gwen groaned.

"Anyway," Chris continued, glaring at Gwen. "Today we'll be testing your treasure hunting skills. In order to win today's challenge, you'll have to find the following items on this list, and bring them back here before the other team." He handed a list to one person on each team.

Ash looked down at the list. "Ten Oran berries, two Rare Candies, a Premier Ball, and TM70: Flash." He looked up at Chris. "These are things from our world. How are we supposed to find them in Canada?"

"That's for you to find out, and me to enjoy," Chris said with an evil grin. "Now before you go," the contestants turned to him in interest. "Remember, don't take ANYTHING off the island, or you'll be cursed FOREVER."

Tails scoffed. "Yeah right. There's no such thing as curses."

"The last time you said that we had to fight off a creepypasta!" Melaney exclaimed.

"You mean _I_ had to fight off a creepypasta," Angel corrected her. "And Tails, if we run in to the Tails Doll again, I'm not going to fight it for you." Phineas looked at them in curiosity.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"The Tails Doll…that sounds promising…"

**Bony Island**

"Ready? GO!" Chris shouted. The contestants were off, the teams going in separate directions. Chris turned to Chef. "Should we tell them about all the wild animals and stuff out there?" "Nah."

**Bony Island, Team X**

"I'm a great treasure hunter!" Knuckles boasted to the others as Team X walked through the woods. "I can find anything, anywhere…" he continued on, explaining how he had found so many things during his adventures.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "You know, Knucklehead, you're not the only treasure hunter here. I happen to know how to find things pretty quickly too."

"Yeah, only if it's for yourself," Knuckles said. "Besides, all you've ever wanted to find is the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge growled but said nothing.

Mike turned to Stephan and said, "What do we have to find first, anyway, Steven-"

"MY NAME IS STEPHAN!" the Trainer shouted. "Is it that hard to remember?! It's like talking to a bunch of rocks! Gah!"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Stuart)  
"When I win the million, I'm gonna have my name changed to…DID THEY SERIOUSLY SPELL IT WRONG IN PARENTHESES?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

(Georgia)  
"Stephen's really weird. Who cares what your name is? We all know it's Steven. Or is it Stanley? Samuel? Oh, whatever. As long as I win the million, I really don't care."

**Bony Island, Team X**

"Okay, okay, relax, dude," Mike said, slowly backing away from Stephan. "We're all friends here."

Iris gasped. "Look!" off in the distance, there was a small tree covered with tiny, blue berries. The others couldn't see it however.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Wanna start making some sense, Iris? There's nothing there."

"You just can't see it because you don't have awesome vision like me. Everyone in the Village of Dragons can see that far!" Iris exclaimed.

"Really?" Georgia questioned, crossing her arms. "Tell ya what. In the spirit that we're here with SEGA, I'll race you to that tree. If there's berries, I'll give you twenty Poke bucks. Deal?"

"Deal!" Iris said. She bent down, getting in a position that would get her a head start. "I don't know the meaning of the word lose!"

"Makes sense," Georgia mocked. "You've never really been the brightest, anyway."

Iris growled. "Whatever. Go!" The two of them took off through the woods, each eager to try and beat their rival.

Trip was leaning up against a tree, a book in his hand. "All those two are gonna do is run in to some stupid animal that they can't fight off," he said without looking up.

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Basic stuff," Trip simply replied, then went back to reading.

"Lucky for us I happen to have two Rare Candies right here in my backpack," Cilan said. He put down his bag and pulled out two treats, both wrapped in blue tin foil. "I was going to save it for lunchtime, but if it helps us win the challenge, I'll give them up."

"Okay," Amy said, looking down at the list. "Does anyone even know what a TM is?"

"TM stands for Technical Machine," Trip replied absentmindedly. "They're floppy disks that you make your Pokemon watch to teach them moves."

"Do you have any?" Mike asked.

"I don't need to teach my Pokemon moves," Trip said as he turned a page. "I'd rather rely on the ones they learn themselves." He looked up at the others, then froze in fear.

"What?" Mike asked.

"You might want to turn around," Trip whispered. Mike and Amy spun around, only to see a giant man-eating Venus flytrap standing behind them. It had razor sharp fangs in its drool-ridden mouth, and a pink flower that sat on its tongue.

"Larry?!" Mike exclaimed in horror.

"Oh great," Heather said sarcastically. "Not this thing again." She screamed as the plant came closer to her, trying to bite her leg off. "RUN FOR IT!" Team X ran for their lives, trying to get away from Larry.

"This has got to be the strangest thing we've ever done," Ferb said.

**Bony Island, Team Y**

Team Y was walking through the woods, trying their best to find the items on the list. So far, they had nothing.

"Oh my God," Angel mumbled as she looked down the list. "You can only get Premier Balls at the Poke Mart! Where are we going to find a freaking store in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe they're all afraid they'll be robbed by you," Eggman mumbled.

Angel growled at him. "Can you not go five seconds without picking a fight with someone? What's your problem, anyway?!"

"Oh, and you don't pick random fights with people?" Eggman shot back. "Let's not forget that the very fox that you happen to be dating is the person that you fought in the woods when the Capitol was in charge, isn't he?"

"So what?" Angel asked. "I've fought a lot of people, it doesn't mean I'm their mortal enemy forever. You however, might be an exception."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Ash)  
"'Doesn't mean I'm their mortal enemy forever…' so that means she might not hate me? I did come here to make things up with her…the question is, how am I going to pull it off…?"

**Bony Island, Team Y**

"Enough!" Blaze shouted. "Stop this foolish fighting. It's-"

"Butt out, Flareon!" Angel growled. "All you useless fire-types is get in the way. I'll fight someone if I want to, got it?" She formed a snowball in her hands and chucked it at Blaze, who dodged. Angel turned to walk away. "I'm gonna go look for those damn Oran berries. I'll see you guys later."

Blaze wouldn't let up, then quickly jumped in front of her to block her way. "You ask Eggman what his problem is, but I could ask you the same," the fire cat said calmly. "Why must you fight everyone and everything? Violence is never the answer."

Angel pushed her out of the way. "Violence has gotten me this far. I don't need someone telling me when and when I can't fight, okay?" She stormed off, freezing the grass that she stepped on.

"What's her problem?" Charmy asked after Angel was out of earshot.

"Angel has…problems with anything that has the ability to set something on fire only by using itself," Tails explained.

Ash nodded. "When she was little, she was part of Team Plasma, and she had six clones, and the leader of them was this fire hedgehog named Amber. They used to beat her up and try to kill her. Even if we didn't know her at the time, it still managed to bring bad memories for all of us," he said as he covered his eye patch with his hand.

"It must've been horrible," Misty said sympathetically. "Having people so much stronger than you gang up and attack you for no reason except for your type…"

Tails sighed. "I know the feeling."

**Bony Island, Team X**

"Made it!" Iris exclaimed as she touched the tree. "I told you that there're Oran Berries on this tree! Score one for Iris!"

Georgia arrived at the tree a few seconds later, gasping for breath. "Look…again…Einstein…" she panted as she pointed at the tree.

Iris looked up at the tree. Sure enough, there wasn't a single berry of any kind on it. "But…"

"Ha!" Georgia said triumphantly. "I guess your 'Village of Dragons' vision isn't that great after all!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like you can-" she stopped when she heard something in the distance, something like a group of people screaming. "Do you hear that?"

"Of course I do," Georgia said, crossing her arms. "You don't have super hearing. Now who's screaming their head off?"

"HELP!" Stephan yelled as he rushed toward the two rivals. He put his hand on the tree for support, trying to catch his breath. "Larry…he's…chasing us…"

"Who's Larry?" Georgia asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, isn't your name Larry? Why are you talking in third-"

"MY NAME IS NOT LARRY!" Stephan snapped. "DO I LOOK LIKE MY NAME IS LARRY?! NO! MY NAME IS-"

"Guys?" Iris said nervously. "I think I found the real Larry…" the other two turned around, only to see a gigantic house plant that looked like it was about to bite off their heads.

"RUN!" Stephan shouted. The three of them started to run further in to the woods, the plant right behind them.

"Why is it chasing you?!" Iris asked as the plant tried to bite at her heels.

"Maybe it's looking for some hamburger!" Georgia answered. "Ya know, a little muscle, a little fat-"

"I AM NOT FAT!" Stephan exploded.

"WELL APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT LARRY EITHER!" Georgia shot back.

"Stop bickering!" Iris said. "Look! There's a cave up ahead. Let's hide in there!" the three of them ran inside, careful not to make a sound. Larry sniffed the air, then stormed away.

Georgia let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone." She looked around the cave, then saw something round and white on the ground. "Is that…." She walked over to it and picked it up. "Yes! It's a Premier Ball!"

"Seriously?" Stephan asked.

Georgia nodded. "Now all we have to do is find those stupid Oran Berries…" she and the other stepped out of the cave. "Look! There's Oran Berries in that tree!"

"Yeah right," Iris said, rolling her eyes. "There's no way-" her jaw dropped when Georgia came back to her with ten Oran Berries in her hands.

"Huh, it looks like you're the stupid one today Iris," Georgia said in a mocking tone. "C'mon. We need to go give this stuff to Chris."

**Bony Island, Team Y**

"I'm a secret agent," Melaney whispered as she leaned up against a tree, forming a gun with her fingers. "Nobody can see me. I'm invisible. I-"

"What on God's Green Hill Zone are you doing?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Shh," Melaney said quickly. "I'm a secret agent." She ran over to another tree in the most obvious way possible, then leaned up against it.

"A secret agent who's seen by everyone," Sonic mumbled. He looked down at the list. "We still have to find everything…"

"I'm a secret agent!" Melaney announced from a distant tree.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"If craziness is a disease, Melaney'll have us all infected by noontime."

**Bony Island, Team Y**

"Yes! I found- oof!" Ash had been in a tree as well, looking for Oran Berries. He fell to the ground with a thud. "I found a Premier Ball!"

"In a tree?" Raven asked.

"Yup." Ash replied. "What else do we have to find?"

"Well, there's Rare Candies, and…what're you eating, Tails?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

Tails' eyes widened, and Sonic saw the childlike innocence in him that he hadn't seen for the longest time. He swallowed and wiped a speck of mint off of his mouth, then tried to hide a pair of candies behind his back. Gwen grabbed his hand however.

"You've got Rare Candies!" she exclaimed.

"That's what they are?" Tails asked. "They tasted really good-"

"I knew he had them!" Melaney exclaimed, running back over to the others. "I'm a secret agent! I KNOW EVERTHING…" she then tiptoed away, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Okay," Sonic said after a few seconds. "What about Oran Berries?"

Tails pointed to a bush a few yards away. "That might be them…or that's nightlock…I'm not really sure. Let's have Eggman test them!"

"Obviously the theory that eating Rare Candies will make you friendlier to humans has totally flown over your head," Eggman shot back.

"I found the Oran Berries!" Morgan said quickly, trying to prevent another fight.

"Great," Zoey said. "Now let's go bring this stuff to Chris!"

**Bony Island, Chris**

"Where are they?" Chris whined. "Seriously! How hard is it to find a bunch of items that aren't supposed to be here?!" A few seconds later, Teams X and Y rushed in, everyone present except for Angel. "FINALLY," Chris said impatiently. "What took you so long?!"

"Melaney's a secret agent," Tails said as he rolled his eyes. "That's what took us so long."

Chris looked at the items the teams had brought in, then looked at Georgia and Tails. "Where's TM 70?"

"Crap," Georgia said.

Tails looked at his teammates, then at Chris. "I guess I don't-"

"Don't have a girlfriend that can be on time for anything?" a voice said from above. Angel flew in from the sky, landing in front of Chris. She took something out of her pocket: TM 70. "I need some time to chill. Literally."

"But…where did you find that?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, do you remember when I told you about my history of Team Plasma and our first mission in Castelia City?"

Sonic gasped. "The floppy disk guy?"

Angel nodded. "I wanted to throw it away, but I just couldn't…" she handed it to Chris. "Whatever. I've got the twenty others somewhere anyway."

"And Team Y wins the challenge!" Chris announced. "Team X, head to the Elimination Room. One of you is going home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Georgia)  
"Iris is going home. She did NOTHING."

(Phineas)  
"I don't really care who goes home tonight. But like I said before, that Tails Doll does sound interesting…"

**Elimination Room, Team X**

The contestants were gathered in the Elimination Room, every contestant having a cupcake but Iris and Georgia. "Contestants," Chris began. "This…is the final cupcake. Whoever-"

"Just get on with it," Shadow mumbled.

Chris rolled his eyes. "And the last cupcake goes to…" there was a long, dramatic pause. "Georgia!"

"Yes!" Georgia exclaimed.

"What?!" Iris exclaimed. "But how? There's no way-" she was cut off when Chef picked her up, then chucked her out the train.

Chris turned to the camera. "A ton of contestants remain. Who will be thrown off next? What do I have in store for the contestants? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Bathroom Confessional **(lights off)

(Phineas)  
"If I'm ever going to get rid of that deformed pest, I'm going to need some help. _Can you feel the sunshine…"_  
The mirror in the bathroom began to glow red, and a doll with a strong resemblance to Tails and soulless black eyes popped out. Phineas grabbed the doll by the neck before it could attack.  
"Listen. I am your master. You're going to do what I say. Together…we can be rid of Miles Prower…forever."

**And that's Episode Six! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I've been really stressed out the past week because there was a spelling bee (which I won, yay) and then there was this stupid math project that was absolutely horrible. Worse than Magikarp! Actually my mom was quizzing me for the spelling bee, and I spelled ostracism wrong (yes Melaney, ostracism XD) and I almost burst in to tears from stress XD I'm all good though, now. If you're curious why Melaney's a secret agent, let me tell you a story. So Melaney and I were serving at Community Meals, and after that we went outside and she was tiptoeing around the outside of the building going, "I'm a secret agent!" But the funny part was that it wasn't really that secret, a ton of people saw us (the high schoolers, old folks, some random guy sitting in his car with his headlights flashing on us, just about everyone who drove down Bridge Street, etc.) so I sat there. And I laughed. Really hard XD Okay, so in other news, there's foreshadowing on the Tails Doll DUN DUN DUN XD That's all I've got to say about that. So, Q of the Week! Question: Who interviewed the tributes for the games? C'mon guys, this is easy! Anyway, please leave a review! See ya next time!**


	7. Night at Walmart

Episode Seven: Night at Walmart

**Episode Seven! Yay! And the answer to the Q of the Week was…Bridgette! Ya know, Bridge, from Total Drama? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on TDU," Chris began. "The contestants were forced to visit/revisit Bony Island, where they had to find certain items. It was SO BORING to wait for them. Anyway, after Iris and Georgia's bickering and Melaney apparently becoming a secret agent, Angel pulled through for Team Y with TM 70, which apparently she had been keeping in her pocket for three years. In the end it was Iris who was voted off, since Georgia actually helped out with the challenge. It seemed like the end of the daily drama, but did something happen between a paranormal being and Phineas in the bathroom confessional? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get horribly maimed? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song. Awesome Sauce.)

**First Class, Team Y, Tails' Room, Three in the Morning**

Tails was sleeping in his room, sweating profusely. He tossed and turned, trying to escape the nightmare…the darkness. "Please," he mumbled in sleeping panic. "Don't hurt me…"

_ "Where am I?" Tails asked himself. He looked around and saw nothing but black, and the odd feeling that someone was watching him. It made his fur stand on end, giving him goose bumps all over._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ Tails spun around at the sudden noise. His heart was racing now, his breaths ragged and uneven. He felt compelled to move towards the sound. He took a step in its direction._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ The more the noise repeated, the more Tails wanted to move toward to it. It was mesmerizing… drawing him in closer…and closer._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ Tails was almost completely unaware of the fact that he moving now. He was in a trance, not able to think clearly. He was dimly aware of another noise in the background…it sounded like singing…a child singing…_

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ Tails stopped when he had finally reached the sound. He looked down at the ground, in front of him a puddle…a puddle of blood. He stared at it listlessly. He didn't make any movement, any reaction, only wanting and caring that the hypnotic sound continued._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_"Can you feel the sunshine?" a voice asked from above._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ Slowly, Tails lifted his head and looked up at the figure. It was a doll…a doll that looked just like him…it had a blood red gem on its head, a knife in its hands. Its soulless black eyes stared at Tails, but the fox made no movement…he was too deep in the trance._

_ "I'm so lonely…" the doll said. Its voice was eerie and scratchy, but to Tails it sounded completely normal. "Won't you join me, Tails? Will you play with me forever?"_

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ Tails nodded slowly, a mindless drone by now. "I will," he said monotonously._

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ "That's good…" the doll said ominously. It approached Tails, then raised the knife to the small fox's neck and applied pressure. Tails made no movement._

_ Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

_ "Now we can be together…forever…"_

_ The doll then slit his throat, leaving him to die._

**First Class, Angel's Room**

Angel woke up to the sound of screaming coming from across the hall. Her eyes flung open and she was out of her room in a flash. She rushed in to Tails' room, not caring if she woke anyone else up. "Tails?!" she asked frantically.

Tails was sitting on his bed, curled up in to a ball and rocking back and forth, panting heavily. There were tears in his eyes, which were usually a calm and joyful blue, but were now filled with panic and fear. "Please…leave me alone…don't kill me…" he sobbed shakily. Sonic and Melaney had shown up by now as well, but he didn't seem to notice that any of them were there.

"What the heck happened?" Sonic asked. Angel ignored him and ran over to Tails, sitting on his bed and holding him close. Still rattled from shock, he continued to stare forward, sobbing and breathing heavily. Angel could tell that he didn't even realize that she was hugging him.

"You're okay, you're okay," she whispered, rubbing his back. "Everything's fine, it was just a dream…" He continued to shake and mumble unintelligible words, still sobbing. "You're gonna be alright," she said in a calm voice. Tails was unresponsive, as if he was still trapped in the horrible nightmare. "Shh…" she whispered in his ear. "No one's going to hurt you…I'll protect you, I promise." He took in a deep breath, which caused him to shake even more. "Deep in the meadow…under the willow…a bed of grass…a soft green pillow…" she continued to sing to him until the shaking stopped and his breathing was somewhat normal. She carefully laid him down in his bed, his eyes still filled with hysteria. She kissed him on the forehead. "Close your eyes, no one's going to hurt you." He must've been somewhat aware of what was happening, because he did what he was told. A few seconds later, he was fast asleep.

Angel turned to Sonic and Melaney. "Let's go," she mouthed. The three of them exited the room silently, leaving Tails all by himself…or so they thought.

A few minutes later, a red glow started up in the corner of the room. Tails' eyes fluttered open, then grew wide as the light became brighter and brighter by the second. He backed up against the headboard of his bed, trying to become as small as possible. Then he saw it:

The Tails Doll was floating before him, and this time it wasn't a dream.

Tails tried to scream, but the doll covered up his mouth before he could do so. "Listen to me," it said in a demonic voice. "You and I are one in the same. I'm going to possess your body, and you are not to tell anybody. I will take over at any time I please, making you do horrible things." Tails wanted to shake his head, try to escape, or do anything, but the doll's soulless eyes kept him from moving. "And if you refuse, or in any way try to deny me, I'll eat your soul, then the two blue hedgehogs' too. Maybe I'll eat the Yoshi's as well. We wouldn't want the orange-to-blue ratio of your little alliance to be thrown off, now would we?" it then let out an evil laugh. "Now let's get down to business." Tails watched in horror as the gem on its head began to glow and a red smoke came out of it, swirling around the room. The doll dropped on the ground, then disintegrated in to nothing. The fog concentrated itself in to a small wisp of air, then flew in to Tails' mouth and down his throat. He began choking, gagging on the smoke. He felt his heart try to fight off the evil spirit, but it failed. A few minutes later, he passed out on the floor.

_"Now I have control…"_

**First Class, Team Y**

Angel yawned, then sat down on the couch next to Sonic and Melaney. "I didn't get any sleep last night. How 'bout you guys?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not after I heard Tails screaming. I've never seen him so scared before."

"I got really creeped out," Melaney answered. "I don't know what it was, but after we got out of there something didn't feel right."

Angel was about to respond but she was cut off when Eggman stormed over to them.

"Why was that blasted little pest screaming last night?!" he exclaimed. "Don't you know-"

"Shut up!" Angel snapped, her temper shorter than usual. "Or he won't be only one who's screamed today. Why don't you go die in Lav-"

"What're you guys talking about?" a voice said from behind them. It was Tails, his eyes tired and his fur more ruffled than usual.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"I don't know what to do. If the Tails Doll is inside of me, how can I stop myself from doing something that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life? What if it takes over…forever?"

**First Class, Team Y**

"Thank goodness you're okay," Angel said as she hugged him. She and the others had no idea what had happened after they left the room. "You were really scared last night."

"I…don't remember anything," Tails lied. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. _That's good…keep lying… _a voice in his head said.

Angel let go and looked in to his eyes, which were a darker blue than usual. "Your eyes," she said quietly. "They…they look different."

"I-It's probably the lighting," Tails said nervously. He looked down at his leg, which was still in a boot. "I can't wait to get this stupid thing off," he said, trying to change the subject. He looked at Angel's arm, which was cast free. "What'd you do with yours?"

Angel shrugged. "I got sick of it so I ripped it off and threw it at Brock's face." They both laughed, but apparently Tails didn't do it convincingly enough. Angel looked in to his eyes again. "If there's anything that you're worried about, just tell me." She kissed him on the lips, which made the Tails Doll growl in disgust. Tails ignored it however and pulled her closer.

_"That's enough," _the voice in his head snarled. Tails felt a white hot pain in his stomach as if someone had kicked him as hard as they possibly could. He fell to his knees in pain.

Angel knelt down to help him up, but he prevented her from doing so.

"I'm okay," Tails winced as he stood up. "I'm…going to go take this boot off." He limped away to his room, leaving the others behind.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Tails has been acting strange since last night…I wonder if something happened to him…"

**Loser Class, Team X**

Team X was crowded in Loser Class, waiting for Chris to come and tell them what their next challenge would be. Phineas and Ferb were in the corner, whispering to each other. Well, Phineas was, anyway. Ferb sat and listened.

"I think the plan worked, Ferb," Phineas said excitedly. "I heard screaming at exactly 3:07 this morning. Just think, we've got complete control of that two-tailed freak, and nobody he cares about will ever know. We can use him to break up their little alliance! Then we go in for the kill…"

Ferb nodded, pretending to agree.

"It'll be so much fun to watch Sonic and Angel beat him up," Phineas continued. "They're both too stupid to realize what's going on."

Ferb nodded again. He had been doing that a lot lately. He wondered if anyone else nodded as much as he did.

"And when I win the million, I'll build a machine big enough to destroy Tails' world. That'll be fun!"

Instead of nodding, Ferb gave him a thumbs-up. Nodding was getting boring.

"I'm glad to see you agree," Phineas said.

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Tails was sitting on his bed, unstrapping the medical boot and unravelling the bandages on his leg. He reached in to a drawer and pulled out a knee brace, then put it on. He sighed. If he had to choose between the infirmary and the Tails Doll, he'd choose the infirmary. Scratch that. He'd choose the ER over the Tails Doll.

_"Don't dwell on it too much,"_ the voice in his head said. _"You don't want to lose whatever free will you have left."_

Tails gasped and looked in to the mirror. To his surprise, he didn't see himself, but the Tails Doll instead. It was laughing at him evilly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tails asked pleadingly. "I did nothing wrong!"

The Tails Doll glared at him. "I do what my 'Master' wants me to do." He reached behind him and took out a small black orb that was sprinkled with a few small smudges of white here and there. "This is your free will," the doll explained. Tails stared at the ball in awe. "The black is my control, the white is yours. Now when the white disappears…well, I can show you that right now." The doll rubbed its thumb over one of the very few pure white spots, turning it a horrible black. Tails felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, causing him to crumple to the floor. The doll laughed at him as he tried to stand up. "I'll-" it stopped when the door to the room opened.

"It's challenge time!" Chris said way too cheerfully. He then slammed the door, making the furniture in the room shake. Tails turned back to the mirror, but the Tails Doll was gone.

**Gorham, New Hampshire, Walmart**

"Welcome to Walmart!" Chris announced to the competitors. They were all gathered inside a Walmart, the lights shut off and tiny circles of moonlight came from the few glass windows above. Somehow it had become nighttime, despite the fact that no one had lunch yet.

"Wow, Chris," Heather said as she rolled her eyes. "A Walmart! That's SO dangerous."

"Oh, but it is," Chris said with an evil smirk. "You see, it's been said that the butcher that used to work here died in a freak accident, and goes around kidnapping people from the ages of six to eighty."

"I'm not that old," Eggman mumbled.

"There are two ways to win the challenge," Chris continued. "You can avoid capture and win for your team, or you can turn the tables and capture the butcher. Either one will secure you a ticket to first class. Ready? Go!" The contestants took off in to the pure darkness, many of them bumping in to things along the way. Chris shrugged. "I say they'll last twenty minutes."

**Walmart, Guns and Bullets Aisle**

Sonic, Melaney, Morgan and Team Chaotix had all gone straight to the weaponry aisle, mainly because of Melaney's 'secret agent' skills.

"I'm a secret agent," Melaney whispered, a loaded tranquillizer gun in her hands. "I'm seen by old people, high schoolers, cars, and everyone who drove down Bridge Street. I…am honorably discharged." She tiptoed up and down the aisle while the others watched.

"Why do they sell tranq guns at Walmart?" Sonic asked. "What's there to tranquillize?" Morgan only shrugged.

Melaney suddenly spun around and pointed her gun at Chaotix. "SECRET AGENT!" she screamed. She shot at the three of them multiple times, knocking them out with tranquillizer.

"Melaney!" Sonic scolded. "What the heck?! You just knocked out three of our teammates…" the two of them started to bicker while Morgan watched. She was about to break up the fight but was stopped when a large hand covered her mouth and dragged her away, along with Chaotix. Sonic and Melaney never noticed.

**Walmart, Jewelry Section**

Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, and Silver had happened to go in the same direction. Well, not really. Shadow and Knuckles wanted to keep Rouge from stealing something, Amy didn't want to be left alone, and Silver was just being Silver.

"My, look at all these gorgeous jewels," Rouge said, staring through the glass at a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Don't even think about it," Shadow said, leaning against the glass case.

"Ugh, why'd I get stuck on a team with you guys?" Amy complained. "I'd rather be with Sonic. Angel's probably trying to take him away from me right now!"

"Are you blind?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Where exactly were you in Icirrus City?!"

"What's in Icirrus City?" Silver asked curiously.

"Evil clones, an organization bent on world domination, and romance caused by near-death experiences," Shadow answered.

"I see," Silver said, lost in thought. "So, it's pretty much how Pokeshippers see The First Pokemon Movie?"

"Little bit," Rouge replied, taking her eyes off the gems for the first time. "Except instead of Pokeshipping it was Taingel, and it wasn't a fake romance. It was love."

Knuckles blew a raspberry. "Yeah right. More like he was delirious and she was…" he trailed off, unable to think of an excuse. He growled. "Fine, it was love! But Tails having hypothermia had to have put the odds in her favor." He and the others walked away, but Silver stayed behind for a second.

"Taingel," Silver said to himself. "It sounds like it should be some sort of fruit…" he looked up and saw that the others had disappeared in to thin air.

**Walmart, Bikes Section**

"This has got to be the stupidest challenge Chris has ever created," Gwen said. She, Duncan, Starfire, Raven, and Eggman were all hiding from the butcher in the Bikes Section.

"Agreed," Raven said.

"Well I think it's pretty cool," Duncan said as he stabbed one of the tires of a bike with his knife. You could hear the air spilling out of the darkness. "We finally get a challenge that regular people don't suck at."

"Are you kidding?" Gwen exclaimed. "I'd rather be on a team and have to do a challenge I suck at so I wouldn't have to be the one to go through with it!"

"Oh, way to have team spirit, sis," Duncan fired back. The two of them began to argue so loudly that it could be heard from anywhere in the store.

"Help me," Eggman mumbled as he face palmed.

"What might you need help with?" Starfire asked curiously. "Would you like help crossing the road?"

"No," Eggman groaned.

"Perhaps you must be needing help crossing your yard?" Star questioned.

"No," Eggman said again.

"Would you like help crossing your porch-"

"I'M NOT AN OLD PERSON!" Eggman exploded. "ARE YOU-" he was cut off when someone grabbed him, Starfire, and Raven. Like Sonic and Melaney, Gwen and Duncan never noticed.

**Walmart, Bathroom Lobby**

Phineas, Ferb, Cilan, Heather, Savannah, Stephan, Bianca, Trip, Georgia, and Team Rocket were all gathered outside the bathroom area of Walmart, which was right outside the electronics department. Why? Because Bianca needed to pee, that's why.

"This is ridiculous," Heather mumbled. "Why is more than half the team here because one of us needed to pee?"

"Because, strength in numbers," Savannah explained. "In case we all get captured, Shadow and the others are our backup. I'm not sure where Mike went though…"

Bianca came rushing out of the bathroom, still zipping up her skirt. "Sorry it took so long," she said quickly. "I had waay too much Powerade today!"

"TMI, lady, TMI," James mumbled.

"Whatever," Heather said. She pointed at Savannah. "If we all get captured, it's all your fault!" As if on cue, a pink smoke bomb dropped in from the ceiling, causing the X's to back away in fear.

"It's a sleeping gas bomb!" Trip exclaimed. The bomb exploded, putting the contestants in to a deep sleep. A few minutes later, a large figure put each of them in to a burlap sack, then ran off.

**Walmart, Video Game Aisle**

"I can't believe this place still has Black and White 1," Ash said as he looked at the DS games in the glass case. "That was like three years ago."

"I still can't believe that Mario was mentioned in Red and Blue," Misty said to Ash and Brock. "That was like eighteen years ago."

"You saw that too?" Brock asked. "Why did he have a bucket on his head?"

"Guys, can we focus please?" Ash interrupted.

"On what?" Misty asked. "We're literally just sitting here and waiting to be captured. There's nothing for us to be focused on-" she stopped suddenly. "Where's Brock?"

Ash looked around, and sure enough, there was no Brock. "Uh-oh."

**Walmart, Frozen Goods Aisle**

Blaze was walking through the frozen goods aisle of Walmart by herself, her only company the small flame that sat in her hand. She stopped suddenly when she saw a cyan colored light floating above her. "Silver?" she asked.

Silver flew down to her using his telekinetic powers. "Thank God I found you," he said. "My group vanished like they were thin air or something! Did yours too?"

Blaze shrugged. "I came out here all by myself. I don't know where the others are. I figured if I were to meet the butcher I would fight him off myself."

Silver nodded. "Maybe the two of us should stick together…you know, if we need any help?"

"We're on different teams," Blaze said. "Say we were to capture the butcher. How would we decide which team wins?"

"I'll let you win," Silver offered.

"That's kind of you, but it would extremely unfair," Blaze said. She began to walk away, but Silver stopped her.

"Please, I insist," he said.

Blaze smiled. "You're a nice guy, Silver."

He gave a small nod, then suddenly stopped when he heard a sound around the corner. "Get ready," he whispered. He picked up a few heavy boxes using his psychic power while Blaze set her fists on fire. They were ready to attack, but were disappointed to find that it was only Mike and Zoey.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mike asked.

"We could ask you the same," Blaze replied. "What happened to our teams?"

"We don't know," Zoey answered. "All that's happened to us is we saw each other and paired up. I haven't heard anything from the Y's."

"Maybe-" Silver began to say, but he was cut off when a large cage dropped in from the ceiling. Everything went black.

**Walmart, Checkout and Clearance Area**

"I wonder what the others are doing," Angel said to Tails as she leaned up against a clearance bin. "What do you think?"

Tails didn't answer. His thoughts were preoccupied with other things. He jumped when Angel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Something's bugging you," she said softly. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just-"

_"It's time for me to take control now, Tails…"_

"No!" Tails exclaimed. He felt a slicing pain in his chest, making him gasp for air. He was dimly aware of Angel trying to help him, but she couldn't.

_"Remember your promise, Tails…"_

He fell on all fours, unable to breathe. Colorful spots floated in front of his eyes as his vision began fading, making his head spin. He saw a soft white light coming toward him…beckoning him…then he blacked out.

"Tails?" Angel asked frantically. He stood up slowly, completely ignoring her. Angel sighed in relief however. "I thought you were gone." He turned and looked at her, his irises and pupils completely blacked out. She gasped and backed up against one of the checkout counters. "Tails?! What's happening to you?!"

He stared at her, completely emotionless. He reached behind him and pulled out a knife, his expression blank. He approached her slowly, making her back up further in to the counter.

"What're you doing?!" she asked in panic. "It's me, Angel! C'mon, Tails, you know who I am!"

He was oblivious to what she was saying and raised the knife to her neck, choking her.

"Please, Tails," she begged, barely able to breathe. "Please, remember me…"

He was about to slit her throat, but stopped when something pinched his calf. He turned and looked at it.

There was a tranquillizer dart.

Feeling drowsy, he dropped the knife and fell in to Angel's arms, knocked out cold.

Angel looked up and saw Melaney, Sonic, Ash, Misty, Gwen, and Duncan a few feet away, watching her. Melaney blew on her gun. "Secret agent."

Still shocked, Angel looked down at the sleeping fox in her arms. He seemed just as innocent as he was a few days ago now that he wasn't trying to kill her. But…why?

Chris ran over to the contestants. "And Team Y wins the challenge!" he announced. Chef came in a few seconds later, the rest of the contestants following him. "Team X, head to the Elimination Room. One of you is going home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Heather)  
"I'm voting off Savannah for making us stay all together! Maybe if we didn't we would've won the challenge!"

(Angel)  
"Tails just tried to kill me…why? Why would he try to kill me?"

**Elimination Room**

Team X was gathered in the Elimination Room, every contestants having a cupcake except for Savannah and Heather. "Contestants," Chris began. "This, is the final cupcake. Whoever doesn't get a cupcake, is going home. Now the last cupcake goes to…" there was a long, very annoying, yet very dramatic pause. "No one." Chris threw the cupcake behind him, hitting Stephan in the face.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Both of you are going home," Chris said with an evil grin.

"WHY?!" Heather shouted.

"'Cause I feel like throwing two people off the train today," Chris said with a shrug. Chef grabbed the two girls and tossed them off while Chris turned to the camera. "That's two more gone! What other punishments will these guys have to go through? What's happening to Tails? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode Seven's done! Yay! Hmm…thing's is getting interesting XD Did you guys find certain parts of this chapter to be creepy? I don't know. Apparently I might be good at creepy stuff because in seventh grade I made a book trailer for the Graveyard Book and everybody liked it, so, ya know. Speaking of Gorham, I have to go there on Tuesday for the Math League! Yay! Fast food, three and a half hours of driving, and getting out of gym! Awesome :D Okay, so Q of the Week: Which Gym Leader did the rebels meet in Mistralton City? (Iris, Cilan, Brock, and Misty don't count :P) Thanks for reading! Please review! See ya later!**


	8. How Much Can You Take?

Episode Eight: How Much Can You Take?

**Episode Eight! Yay! And the correct answer to the Q of the Week was…Skyla! Yay! PokemonMasterRed75 got it right! Thanks for reading guys! Remember to review!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Contestants had to go to Walmart, yes, Walmart, to participate in a challenge in the dark, avoiding the evil butcher. When only a few contestants remained, Tails turned on Angel almost killing her. Strange choice, bro. Or was it really his choice? Prior to the challenge, Tails had an interesting encounter with his robotic counterpart. Who will fly high? Who will hit Brock Bottom? Yes, I just insulted Brock. Deal with it! Right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song. FISHY FISHY)

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Sonic, Angel, and Melaney were all sitting in Tails' room, waiting for the small fox to wake up. It had been two hours since he had almost killed Angel, and they still hadn't figured out why.

"I don't understand," Sonic said. He watched Tails' chest rise and fall with every deep breath he took. His best friend, his brother, had come so close to killing the person he loved. Something wasn't right about that.

"It doesn't make sense," Melaney said. "He's killed a few others before, but never someone he's cared about that much. He was even friends with Sheldon, and when he died that was an accident. Just…why?"

Angel watched Tails closely, not listening to the others. He had left her confused, scared, and worried all at the same time. She had never seen him act like that before, to anybody. It frustrated her. A lot.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"I've had a few people try to kill me before…okay, a lot of people try to kill me before. But never someone who actually cared about me…ugh, I don't get it! Why would he try to kill me? I haven't done anything…have I?"

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Tails opened his eyes, just enough so that his blue irises could be seen. He was able to see Melaney and Sonic sitting in front of him as his vision came in to focus, and feel Angel's icy presence on the other side of the bed. "What…happened?" he groaned, still half asleep.

Sonic and Melaney exchanged uneasy glances, then looked at Angel. She shrugged, her arms crossed. Sonic looked back at Tails. "We…think it might be better to wait for you to be fully awake before we talk."

Tails nodded sleepily. He turned and look at Angel, noticing her negative mood. "Are you okay?" he asked, tiredly.

"I'm fine," she replied emotionlessly. She looked at Sonic and Melaney. "I need to be…somewhere else." She stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door a little harder than she meant to.

She groaned and leaned up against the wall. Why, why, why? The question pounded in her head over and over. It was like listening to a three year old try to carry a conversation.

Starfire happened to be going down the hall, a basket of laundry in her arms. She looked at Angel. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, everything's peachy," Angel mumbled.

"Oh," Starfire said. "Well that is wonderful to hear!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "That was sarcasm, genius."

"Oh," Starfire said again. "Then what is the problem?"

"Good question," Angel said. "What exactly IS the problem?! I know he wouldn't try to kill me for no reason, so what did I do that set him off so badly?! Or does it have to do with something that happened the other night?! And he's in there now, awake, and he acts like nothing's happened? I don't understand!" she kicked the wall across from her, leaving a small dent in it.

Starfire offered the laundry basket to her. "Would you like to discuss it over laundry?"

Angel sighed. "No thanks. I'm going to my room." She walked away, leaving Starfire alone.

**Loser Class, Team X**

"This is stupid," Amy growled, hammer in her hands. "We've lost twice in a row, we lost two players last challenge, and we haven't eaten anything in the past twenty four hours! What is wrong with this place?!"

"I'm just glad that Heather's gone," Mike said, trying to stay positive. "At least we know she can't be a threat anymore."

"But that also means that one of our most powerful players is gone," Georgia countered. "We're just going to end up losing more challenges until none of us are left!"

Mike sighed, giving up. He looked out the window. "Things would be a whole lot better if Zoey was here…" his thoughts were interrupted when Chris burst in to the room.

"It's challenge time!"

**Capitol Ruins, Stage**

"Welcome to the Capitol," Chris announced to the competitors. "Or…what's left of it, anyway."

Angel shivered as she stared at the stage, which had a large circular object under a tarp on it. She never wanted to come back here again, no matter what the prize was. She looked over at Tails, who was staring at her. "It'll be okay," he mouthed.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"I still don't remember what happened last night. I haven't heard anything from the Tails Doll today, and Angel's totally blanking me. Grr…why'd it have to be me?!"

**Capitol Ruins, Stage**

Angel quickly shifted her glance away from him and down to the ground. She wasn't as upset as she was a few hours ago, but she was still lost. It was almost depressing for her to think about.

"Today you'll be put through horrible challenges that only a few of you will make through," Chris said. "I like to call it: The Ten Second Challenge," the contestants were silent, which annoyed him as usual. "You know, you could show a little emotion."

"So could you," Shadow mumbled.

Chris growled. "Anyway," he ripped the tarp off the object, revealing a large wheel with many different challenges written on it. "This is a wheel that'll choose your fate. Whichever challenge you draw you have to endure for at least ten seconds. Each challenge you put up with will score your team one point. Now who's up first?"

Cilan shrugged, then walked up to the wheel. "As a science connoisseur I-"

"Just spin the wheel already!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Cilan let out a quick scream, then spun the wheel. After a few turns, it finally landed on an image of an arm with salt and ice covering it. "Uh…what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh God," Angel mumbled.

"Ah, the ice and salt challenge," Chris said with an evil smirk. "Here's what's gonna happen. One of the contestants on the other team is going to sprinkle salt on your arm, then hold an ice cube to it for ten seconds. If you chicken out of the challenge, you'll have to do exercises with Chef. Unless ya know, you die or something."

"Um, who's the contestant on the other team going to be?" Cilan asked nervously.

Chris turned and looked at Angel, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Angel pretended not to catch on. "What're you staring at?"

Chef walked up behind her, handing the icy hedgehog a salt shaker. Angel rolled her eyes, then took it. She walked up to Cilan and started pouring the salt on.

"Aah!" Cilan screamed.

"That's just the salt, you idiot!" Angel snapped. She formed an ice cube in her hands, making it extra cold. "This is stupid," she mumbled. She rubbed the ice over Cilan's arm, making him scream in pain. Ten seconds passed, then twenty, then thirty. After a while it became obvious that Chris was dragging out the time. "Can you just say that it's been a minute already and let me let go of this wimp?!" Angel asked.

"Fine," Chris mumbled. Angel let go of Cilan's arm and looked down at her gloved hand, soaked in blood. Cilan passed out at the sight.

"Ew," Angel mumbled. She walked off the stage and stood next to Sonic. "Here, have some Jason Griffith blood," she said, running his arm with her hand. He sighed and said nothing.

"And that's one point for Team X!" Chris announced as the X's cheered. "Who's next?"

"Me," Raven said emotionlessly. She floated on stage and used her demonic powers to spin the wheel. It landed on an image of a black ghost and musical notes.

"Raven," Chris said. "You're challenge is to listen to the high-pitched theme song of Laven-"

"Just give me the headphones!" she shouted in a terrifying demonic voice. Chris quickly grabbed a pair and handed them to her. She put them on and stood still for the ten seconds, then twenty, then thirty. She seemed to be…enjoying it.

"All right, that's enough!" Chris shouted. Raven used her powers to remove the headphones.

"That…was awesome," Raven said with a small smile. The others watched in horror as she flew off the stage.

"Okay," Chris said awkwardly. "One point for Team Y…who's up next?"

For the next few hours the contestants had to face multiple harsh challenges, a few failures along the way. The score was very close and a few contestants were left, Tails among them.

Chris rolled his eyes and pointed to his watch. "C'mon Tails, we've only got a half-hour show here."

Tails timidly walked up on stage and spun the wheel. After it went around a few times, it finally stopped on an image of a raindrop.

"That's the Chinese Water Torture challenge," Chris said with an evil smirk. Tails flinched.

"_Yes…"_ the voice in his head whispered.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"That dream…the blood…"

**Capitol Ruins, Stage**

Tails sat down in the wooden chair on the stage, his heart thumping in his chest as Chef strapped him down in it. _"Today is just not your day, Tails," _the voice in his head laughed evilly. _"You've left your girlfriend feeling scared and betrayed, and no one will tell you what happened. I'm inside you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now Chris has given me the perfect chance to take over…"_

Tails was shaking in the chair as he watched the first drop come at him, landing on his forehead. The water was freezing, but he refused to scream or move. Another drop. And another. The constant dripping made him feel like there was a hole slowly being drilled in to his head, causing his breathing to become more and more ragged. Then the familiar rhythm of the sound came flooding back to him…

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

Tails tried to move him head, but he was strapped down too tightly in the chair. The water was dripping down his face and made him feel like he was drowning. He needed a towel, something that would give him even a second's worth of relief from the torture.

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

His heart was racing faster than ever. He tried to close his eyes, but that only heightened the impression of drowning. It had to have been ten seconds by now. It just had to be.

_Drip, drop. Drip-_

"No!" Tails screamed in misery. Frantic and starting to be driven insane, he thrashed his way out of the restraints and away from the chair. He tried to wipe the sweat and water from his face as a dizzying feeling came over him. He almost crashed to the ground but Sonic caught him at the last second.

"Tails? Buddy?" Sonic asked, trying to bring the small fox back to his senses. Tails was breathing heavily, shaking and having the same scared look in his eyes from the other night. Sonic was surprised when he buried his face in to the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Sonic, I want to get out of here," Tails sobbed. "I feel sick…"

Sonic nodded. "Let's get going then, bud," he put his arm around his little brother and the two began to walk back to the train, despite Chris saying that he didn't pass the ten second mark and that they couldn't just walk away from the challenge.

"Screw you, Chris," Morgan said to the host. She and Melaney followed the two others back to the train, totally ignoring him.

Jessie walked up behind Angel with a horrible smirk on her face. "I don't understand you," she said in a mocking tone. "Why would you go out with someone like _him_? Don't you think that it's a bit strange that he can't even handle ten seconds of water?"

Angel growled, trying to hold her temper in. She walked forward, but Jessie followed her.

"And that weird behavior," she went on. "What did he do last night? Try to kill you? If he truly liked you, he wouldn't do that. I'll bet he's using you to get to the million, that's all."

"Shut up!" Angel snapped. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion!"

"Ooh, and let's not forget the fact that he's got two tails instead of one…"

That pushed Angel straight off the edge.

"Rrgh!" Angel quickly spun around and grabbed Jessie by the neck, pinning her against the tree with her arm. The Team Rocket member was twice as tall as her, but Angel was so furious that size was the last thing on her mind. She put pressure on Jessie's neck with her arm, then flew slightly up in to the air so she was only inches away from her face. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VILLIAN!" she yelled. "I don't care if he almost killed me last night, HE IS NOT USING ME, GOT IT?! I'd go to the ends of the earth to make him happy, and you all know that! And don't you even DARE MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR HIS TWO TAILS! YOU'RE NOT SO PERFECT YOURSELF! I wouldn't be surprised if you and your pathetic partners went blasting off again and never came back! I hope that when you die it's the most painful thing that you've EVER had to put up with! NOW IF YOU EVER DIS HIM AGAIN, I'LL STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR FACE IS AS BLUE AS SONIC'S FUR, UNDERSTAND?!"

Jessie nodded nervously, unable to speak. Angel dropped her on the ground, then flew back to the train in angry silence.

"Whoa," James and Meowth said at the same time. Jessie glared at them.

"Why didn't you back me up?!" she exploded.

"You kinda did deserve what you got," James said, avoiding eye contact.

"It was kinda stupid too," Meowth said as he stared at the ground. "You picked the worst day to put down the two of them."

Jessie growled at the two of them. "Forget it! When I win the million, I don't want the two of you to have any part of it!" She then stormed away in to the ruins of the Capitol, the three of them all hurt deep inside.

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

Angel, Sonic, Melaney and Morgan were all in the Hospital Car with Tails, who was sleeping. Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs, fidgeting with a stick that she had found in the woods outside the Capitol. She twirled it around in her hands.

"I still can't figure out what's up with him," Sonic said as he watched over Tails. "Even I could've lasted ten seconds of _that._ He's been really jumpy too." He looked at Melaney, who still had the tranquillizer gun in her hands. "He's not going to attack anyone again, you know."

"How do _you _know?" Melaney asked. "You don't. A secret agent is always prepared."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Angel. "You're awfully quiet."

"So?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged, then stood up. He made eye contact with Melaney and Morgan, then said, "I think we better get back to the challenge." The two of him got his message and the trio left Angel and Tails alone.

Angel sat down in the chair next to Tails' bed, rubbing his arm, lost in thought. She wanted to help him so badly, whatever was going on, but she couldn't. She began to consider the possibilities of what happened. There was the events of the other night…nothing else came to mind. She had no other clues to go on.

While she was thinking, Tails had been stirring in his sleep. He was sweating again, this time much more than before. He was shaking again, on top of that talking in his sleep. Angel's eyes widened when she heard him say the words 'blood' and 'kill'…

Then her own name.

Angel instinctively pulled her hand away from her arm, wanting to turn and run to the door. But her heart told her to stay and help him. She turned back to look at him, only to see that he was staring back at her with the same soulless look that he had at Walmart. Instead of backing away in fear, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Tails, I know you don't want to do this," she said sternly. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I will say this: If you kill me, I will never stop caring about you. I always will, even if one of us is gone. So do whatever you need."

He stared at her for a second and said nothing. Then out of nowhere he punched her in the face and sent her flying in to a wall. She stood up slowly.

"Go ahead, Tails," she said weakly. "You can kick me and punch me as much as you want, but I'm not going to fight back. I won't hurt you simply to protect myself."

He growled and ignored what she said, then kicked her to the ground again. He lashed her multiple times with his tails until her face was bleeding. The emerald on her arm sent hot searing pain throughout her body with every hit. She did nothing to protect herself, letting him pound and stomp her in to the ground. She looked up when the beating had stopped momentarily, only to see that he had come back to her with a knife.

This time Angel had to move out of the way. She rolled to one side just before he could stab her, but within a split second he was after her again. He tried to stab her in the face again, but she caught his hands with her own, both of them struggling for power over one another. "C'mon Tails, is that all you got? If you really want to kill me just do it!" She could feel her energy slowly draining away as she tried to fight off the knife in his hand. "It's almost over, Tails!" she cried. "Soon you'll have your way."

Outside of the room, Sonic, Melaney, and Morgan were waiting. They hadn't really gone back to the challenge. Who would want to?

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard a loud crash in the room. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. He slammed the door open only to see Tails trying to stab Angel with a knife on the floor in the corner of the room. "What?! Tails, stop!" He rushed over to him, but Tails matched his speed with his own. He kicked Sonic away, still fighting with Angel for power. Melaney attempted to shoot him, but she missed until she was out of ammo. "Now what do we do?!"

Unsure what to do, Morgan pointed the stick in her hands at Tails. To everyone's surprise a beam of light shot out of it and hit him square in the back. Angel took her chance while he was stunned and knocked the knife out of his hands. He recovered seconds later and smacked Angel with his tails again. She grabbed his arm and pressed him up against the wall, then applied cold pressure on his neck. He slowly sank to the ground, then fell asleep.

Morgan looked at the stick in her hands. "What the heck?"

Angel knelt down and picked Tails up in her arms. She looked up at Morgan. "Isn't it obvious? You're a wizard or whatever. That stick thing is a wand. You were good at Quidditch. And you just shot down my boyfriend. How could you not know?"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Morgan)  
"I'M A WIZARD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW COULD I NOT KNOW?!"

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

The three watched as Angel carried Tails out of the room and down the hall. "Wait!" Morgan called out. Angel stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean I'm a wizard? Does that-"

"Look, I don't know," Angel said tiredly. "My whole life has been filled with smart people that don't believe in your kind. In fact the only person on this entire show who would know anything about that kind of stuff is Joey, and he's never coming back. Ever." She turned to walk away, but Morgan stopped her again.

"But people do come back to this show, right?" Morgan asked.

"Ask Chris," Angel answered. She then walked off again, and this time no one stopped her.

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Angel placed Tails on the bed and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hi," he said weakly.

"Hi," Angel replied, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "Listen, I need to talk to you about how you've been acting lately."

He sat up and looked at her. "What do you mean? Did I do something?"

"Um, kinda," Angel said, looking down at the floor. "Ever since the night you woke up screaming, you've done some really crazy things."

"Like?"

Angel sighed. "You tried to kill me."

"WHAT?!"

"Twice."

"B-But how?!" Tails exclaimed, standing up and pacing around the room. "Why would I do something like that? I don't have any reason to try to kill you-" he walked over to her and took her hands in his. "You know I care about you A LOT and I wouldn't want to do that, right? I never even want to see a scratch on you, and here you are with you face bleeding," Angel touched her face and looked at her hand as he went on, "A-And you mean the world to me! If you were gone I wouldn't be able to move on without you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Angel said, hugging him. "And I can say the same. It's just when you tried to hurt me it scared me a lot and I couldn't figure out why you would do that…that's why I was being so cold toward you this morning, because I was really confused. I'm sorry." She hugged him closer.

"It's me who should be apologizing," Tails said in a softer voice. "I did try to murder you, after all." He buried his face in to her shoulder. "You smell like mint," he said, which made Angel let out a small laugh. "Or maybe I've been knocked out so many times the past few days that my senses are all messed up."

Angel smiled and looked in to his eyes. "C'mon. We better go outside and see what's happening with the challenge."

"Are we winning?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Angel answered as they walked out the door of the train. "Like a quarter of our team walked out on Chris and I kinda lost my temper."

"Who'd you stomp out this time?" Tails questioned with a teasing smirk.

"You'll…see when we get out there."

**Capitol Ruins, Stage**

"It's about time you little rats showed up!" Eggman exclaimed as Tails and Angel approached the stage. "There score is tied and neither of you have made any contribution to the challenge whatsoever!"

"Oh, and have you, Egghead?!" Tails shot back.

"Yes, actually," Eggman said. "I had to snort a very rubbery item up my nose, if you catch my drift."

"Ew," Tails said.

Angel scoffed. "Big deal. With huge snout like that, you'd do better at that challenge then Pinocchio and Squidward combined!" Sonic was doubled over with laughter at that statement. Angel smirked mockingly at Eggman. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Baldy McNosehair, I've got myself a challenge to win." She walked on to the stage and spun the wheel, which landed on an image of a flame.

"Stand engulfed in flames for ten seconds," Chris said.

Angel glared at him. "Do you not know what happened here on this very stage or something?"

"Oh trust me," Chris said with an evil smile. "I know."

Angel rolled her eyes. "So who's gonna be the one to turn me in to a puddle?"

Chris turned to Brock. "I believe you have a Fire-type, Brock?" Brock released one of the Poke Balls, only to have a golden nine-tailed fox come out. It had beautiful red ruby eyes and a very elegant appearance.

Angel gasped. "Ninetales?!" As soon as the Pokemon caught sight of her, it ran over, propped its forepaws on her shoulders, then licked the scrapes and cuts on her face. Ruby eyes met sapphires and emeralds as the two of them were reunited. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ninetales nodded its head silently, then looked at Brock as if asking a question.

"You see Ninetales," Brock said. "We're kind of in the middle of a challenge right now, and the only way for us to win is if you use Flamethrower on Angel for ten seconds."

Ninetales glared at Chris, who flinched back. "Okay, okay, just do the challenge already!" he exclaimed. The Pokemon licked Angel's Cyan Emerald, then backed up. It let out a huge beam of fire out of its mouth, which hit Angel with full force. She expected to feel burning pain, but she felt nothing. She looked at the emerald on her arm. Ninetales had temporarily transferred its Flash Fire Ability to her. Ten seconds passed, and Angel stepped off the stage unharmed. Ninetales followed her.

"That…was not much fun to watch," Chris mumbled. "Okay. X's, you've got one more chance to win this thing. If you can beat this last challenge, you win. But if you lose, one of you is going home. Who's taking the bullet?"

"I say Jessie should," Bianca said. "She's the only one who hasn't done a challenge!"

"But Jess isn't here!" Meowth said.

"Then we'll vote her off," Trip said.

You've got twenty seconds to make you decision," Chris said, getting annoyed.

"Who's it going to be?" Mike asked.

"I've had enough challenges for today," Stephan said.

"Ten seconds."

"It's no use!" Silver said. "We should just give up now and vote Jessie off."

"But she could be helpful!" James countered.

"Five seconds."

"No she couldn't!" Georgia exclaimed. "All she does is cause certain people to lose their tempers!"

Tails turned to Angel. "You exploded on Jessie?" She nodded.

"TIMES UP!" Chris shouted. "Team Y wins the challenge…for the third time in a row." The Y's cheered for joy while Chris continued. "Team X, head to the Elimination Room, blah, blah, blah."

**Elimination Room, Team X**

"Okay," Chris said. "I don't think it's even worth making cupcakes for this. You all voted for the same person. Literally. Even the person who's being thrown off voted for themselves."

"I'm sick of this stupid place. You guys don't even care about stealing Pikachu anymore! I give up. I'm leaving Team Rocket, and going full time Jessalina!" Jessie said to James and Meowth.

"What?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Jessie, no!" James said, tears in his eyes.

"So, as obvious as it is, Jessie, you're gone." Chris said. Chef walked up behind her and picked her up, then threw her off the train.

"NO!" James screamed again. He shoved Chef out of the way and jumped off the train himself, leaving the others staring in awe.

"Uh, we weren't really prepared to have two thrown off today…" Chris said awkwardly. "Oh well. Viewers just eat this type of stuff up." He turned to the camera. "That's two more contestants gone! What other surprises do we have in store? How much can we torture these people? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**TDU Train, Storage Room**

Hiding in the Storage Room of the train was a familiar red fox, who had been stealing food for the past week from Loser Class. He climbed through the hatch on top of the car and jumped on to the next one. "I…JOEY…WILL…NOT…LOSE…SO…EASILY!"

**Episode Eight's done! Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and stuff. So if I don't update for a while, don't think that I've given up on this. I WILL NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY XD So…yeah. Hmm, lot going on in this chapter. I don't want to give anything away though ;) Oh yeah, and I just finished my first short story, Out In The Snow. It's super short, so please read and review it! So Q of the Week: What's your opinion on Angel? Now the last time I asked this was on Chapter Eight of Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, so I thought I'd ask it now. There's no wrong answer, so say whatever you like! Has your opinion changed as these stories have progressed? Or have your feelings stayed the same? Please tell me in the review! Thanks so much!**


	9. Slime Pits

Episode Nine: Slime Pits

**Episode Nine! Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys. Obviously there's no correct answer to the Q of the Week since it was asking for an opinion. What do I think you might be wondering (I seriously doubt it)? I kind of have to agree with all of you. Angel has a horrible temper, yet cool at the same time (pun fully intended :P) and Tails should learn more about her. Anyway, thank you! Btw, werewolflover99, this is the challenge you requested. Enjoy and review!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Contestants revisited the Capitol where they had to endure multiple random challenges, which apparently weren't hard enough. When Jessie dissed Tails after he couldn't withstand ten seconds of Chinese water torture, Angel unleashed her temper on her, then stormed off to the train to check up on Tails. Her boyfriend attacked her yet again, but she was saved when Morgan apparently became a wizard. In the end, it was Jessie who was voted off for abandoning Team X when they needed her the most. But she wasn't the only one who fell off the train, when James took the jump as well. It seems like Team X is running out of competitors, or is one of them still hiding somewhere on the train? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song. F is for friends who…just kidding.)

**Loser Class, Team X**

Shadow shook his head. "Unbelievable. How could we lose three times in a row and lose five teammates?"

"Well you haven't exactly done that much yourself, you know," Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"What're you talking about?" Shadow snapped. "I won the motorcycle challenge for you guys. Without me you all would've lost horribly."

"You only got that far because Angel's bike blew up," Amy growled. "Not that I'm not thankful for that. The two-faced little witch deserved it. You'll all see that I'm right about her!"

Trip rolled his eyes. "You're just paranoid. Nobody's trying to take Sonic away from you," then, in a quieter voice, "not that you've got him in the first place-"

"What did you say?!" Amy exploded, Piko Piko Hammer in her hands.

"I said that you don't have him in the first place!" Trip shouted. "My Arceus, don't you have any idea how annoying you are?"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Trip)  
*scoff* "I can't wait for the teams to merge. Then I can get away from these lunatics and show them some basic stuff."

(Amy)  
"All the guys on this show are jerks! Except for Sonic. WHY WON'T YOU LIKE ME?!"

(Meowth)  
"Without Jessie and James around, I don't know what I'm going to do. They've usually been there so I can blame stuff on them, but now…"

**Loser Class, Team X**

"Calm down, guys," Mike said, trying to keep the peace. "We're never gonna get out of Loser Class if we don't work together. Ever think that the reason why we keep losing challenges might be that we can't get along?"

Shadow scoffed. "I don't need a team to win these stupid challenges. I can handle them all by myself."

"Well if you're so great at it why don't you win us the next one?" Georgia snapped.

"STOP!" Silver shouted. "That's enough fighting. Don't you understand that the reason why we're getting our butts kicked is that the team is in much better sync than we are?"

"What're you talking about?" Amy asked. "Sonic and Eggman can't be in the same room without fighting, Tails has tried to kill Angel twice in the last two days, Starfire has absolutely no idea what's going on EVER, and Brock has probably proposed to every girl on the team. Please tell me how THAT is in sync."

"Because they can look past all that stuff and still work together," Mike explained. "C'mon guys, don't you think we can try it for once?"

"Hey, I'd be all for it if someone would say my name right once in a while," Stephan said as he leaned up against the wall.

Mike sighed. They were never going to be able to work as a team.

**First Class, Team Y**

Angel plopped down on the couch next to Zoey and Gwen who were watching season one of Total Drama. Zoey turned and looked at her.

"Someone looks like they're tired," she said.

"I am," Angel said with a sigh. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have your boyfriend be loving and gentle and kind as someone could ever be, then turn and try to kill or hurt you five seconds later?"

"Um, yeah, actually," Zoey replied.

Angel looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Gwen turned to Zoey. "We're talking about Mike and Mal, right?" she asked.

"Yup," Zoey said with a smile. "Did you watch season five, Angel? Mike had a hidden personality named Mal, and he was one of the most evil players on Total Drama. Mike tried to get rid of him by dropping a rock on himself, but it only made it worse and gave Mal total control. Mal was pretending to be Mike the whole time, and I didn't find out until it was almost too late. But in the end I got my Mike back." She looked down at the necklace she was wearing, which had a picture of Mike engraved in to it.

"So are you suggesting that Tails has multiple personalities?" Angel asked, looking down at the floor. "You think that Sonic would've figured that out by now if he did."

Zoey shook her head. "I'm saying that everything is not what it seems. I don't know what's up with him, but I don't think after everything you've been through he'd leave you just like that."

"True," Angel said with a nod. "Do you think I should go talk to him?"

Gwen and Zoey both nodded before Angel got up and started heading for Tails' room.

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Tails stared in to the mirror in his room, angry at what he'd just figured out. "Show yourself, you pathetic rag doll!" he shouted. After a few seconds, his reflection disappeared and was replaced by the Tails Doll's.

"My, my, there's no need for such harsh words," the Tails Doll said with a smirk. Tails only growled at it. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I know you've been using me to try to hurt Angel," he snapped. "She hasn't done anything to you at all! You leave her alone or you'll regret ever begin created!"

"Oh, contraire," the doll said. "I've been using _her _to hurt _you._"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked suspiciously.

"It seems that you have great feelings for this Angel girl," the Tails Doll said tauntingly. "I'd say that you'd become very…distressed if something happened to her. And to think that if she died, or got hurt by your hand, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, would you?"

"If you hurt one hair on her head…" Tails growled. "I'll find a way to get my hands around you and rip you to shreds, got it?!"

The doll shook its head. "It won't be me who hurts her."

Before Tails could respond, he felt a hot searing pain in his chest, causing him to fall to the ground agony. His heart started beating more wildly than ever as his vision faded in and out of focus. He saw the doll in the mirror laughing at him evilly before he passed out.

Angel knocked on the door and entered the room. "Tails? I want to talk to-" she gasped when she saw Tails lying on the floor. She rushed to his side to help him up but stopped when his eyes met hers. They were cold and completely blacked out, impossible to stare at for more than a few seconds. "Tails…"

She was cut off when he slapped her with the back of his hand, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up and stared at him, a small hint of anger in her voice. "Look, Tails, this is the third time that you've attacked me in the past three days. I'm starting to think that you don't care anymore. Is that the case?"

Tails continued to give her a cold stare without saying anything. Faster than the blink of an eye, he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Angel shook her head and looked down at the floor while still pinned. "Something really is going on with you," she said softly. She looked back up at him. "If you'd just tell me, I could help you. I really could, I swear. But I can't do anything if you act like this…"

Tails growled, then kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the shin. Tired of letting him strike her, she tackled him to the ground with full force, pinning his arms, legs, and tails. "We both know who's stronger, Tails. And truth be told, it's not me. Why are you trying to do this? I thought you cared. A lot, actually. You even said it yourself. But how can I believe you if you keep trying to hurt me?"

Anger in his dark eyes, he shoved her off and tackled her to the ground. He pulled out the familiar knife and grasped in his hands. He raised it in the air and brought it down hard, just barely missing. Angel rolled out of the way trying to avoid the next attack, but it was too late.

Tails had just stabbed her in the shoulder.

Angel stared at him in disbelief as overwhelming pain came over her, but it wasn't because of her shoulder. Her eyes, filled with fear and sadness, began to water. "How could you?!" she gasped. Tails continued to give her a blank stare, making Angel growl. "Don't just keep staring at me! If you really want to get rid of me, just do it now! You mean everything to me, don't you know that?! If this is really you, and who you are, then I don't want anything to do with you! And without you I'm nothing! NOTHING! So just…just kill me and do it now!" She was gasping for breath now, the loss of blood making her dizzy. "Just do it now…just do it now…" she continued to repeat it until she passed out in a puddle of blood and tears.

_"My work here is done…"_

Tails regained control of his body and mind as the voice faded away. He looked down at his hand, which held a knife and was covered in a crimson red liquid. His eyes shifted in front of him, where his worst nightmare laid. Angel, her shoulder and sweatshirt covered in blood, was sprawled out in a pool of maroon.

Tails dropped the knife immediately and rushed to her side. "No, no, I couldn't have done this!" He looked back in the mirror and saw his own reflection, but his blue eyes a dark navy color now. The doll would have to wait. He picked up Angel in his arms, then flew as quickly as he could to the Hospital Car. He didn't even hear Chris announce that it was challenge time.

**Somewhere in the Universe, Slime Pits**

"Welcome to the Slime Pits!" Chris announced to the competitors who were there. They were all in front of a large slime pit that smelled of rotting fish and trash, and was a hundred feet across. The only way to get to the other side were two extremely thin balance beams made of cheap wood.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Gwen)  
"With every second that passes, I hate Chris even more! Grr, I can't wait to get off this stupid show!"

**Slime Pits**

Sonic turned to Melaney while Chris was explaining the challenge and how the contestants would have to choose three competitors to get across the balance beam, and whichever three on the same team got to the other side first would win and blah, blah, blah.

"Where're Tails and Angel?" he asked. Melaney only shrugged.

"Any questions?" Chris asked. For once, nobody raised their hand. "All right! You have five minutes to choose your teams! Go!"

Team X gathered in one corner while Team Y gathered in another. "All right," Knuckles said. "So-"

Chris cut them all off. "And one more thing. Today's challenge is going to be very special. Not only does the losing team have to lose a player and bunk in Loser Class, they'll also receive a HUGE burden. And I mean HUGE."

Sonic smirked. "Big deal," he said cockily. "We've already got Eggman, how much more huge can you get?"

Eggman glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than make fun of me?!"

"Nope," Sonic said. He turned to the rest of his teammates. "So who's going to be our three?"

Morgan was fiddling with her wand in her hand. "Maybe-" she was interrupted when a spark of energy released from the stick, bouncing around before finally hitting Melaney. The Yoshi fell to the ground as a white light surrounded Team Y. Everyone stared at her as she stood up.

"What?" Melaney asked.

"Um…" Morgan took a tiny mirror out of her pocket. Melaney looked at it and realized why they were staring. She now had light brown hair and glasses, and was wearing jeans and a bright orange sweatshirt. She was a human.

"What the heck?!" Melaney exclaimed, dropping the mirror. She glared at Morgan, the two of them almost the same height now. "What did you do?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Morgan exclaimed, looking down at her wand. "I just found out that I'm a wizard yesterday!"

"We can fix it later," Brock said quickly. "Right now we need to figure out who's going to do the challenge!"

"I'll do it," Sonic offered. "Now who else?"

"I will," Blaze said, standing next to him.

"Me as well!" Starfire said happily.

"So that's our three," Ash said, grinning. "Now to fix the Melaney problem…"

"Perhaps it would be most helpful if we turned the wand backwards," Starfire said.

"Nah, it would just hit Morgan," Ash said. "We've already had enough people turned in to humans today."

"HEY!" Morgan exclaimed.

The others ignored her. Duncan shrugged. "We'll figure it out later." The others agreed absentmindedly.

**Slime Pits, Team X**

"So who do we want to use?" Amy asked the others.

"I'll do it," Shadow said, crossing his arms. "I'll prove to you pathetic people that I can win these challenges all by myself."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I'll do it. To prove to Shadow that he's not as great as he thinks he is."

"Mind your own business, bat," Shadow growled. "Who's going to be the other one? Not that I would need help, of course."

"Me!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "This'll be so much fun!"

"But Bianca, you've got terrible balance," Trip pointed out. "Wouldn't it be smarter for someone else to give it a try?"

Bianca shook her head confidently. "I've got this! You can count on me!"

**Hospital Car**

Gwen and Zoey were walking in the Hospital Car, wanting to check up on Angel and Tails. Zoey sighed. "If something happened to those two I'd feel really bad. We were the ones who agreed that Angel should go talk to him."

Gwen nodded as she opened the door to Hospital Car 2 and the two went inside. The two of them were shocked at what they saw. Angel was unconscious in the bed, her arm wrapped in a cast and her shoulder covered with blood-soaked medical bandages, the same arm that she had broken in the challenge at Chilly Castle. Tails was sitting in a chair in the corner, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. There were tears of regret and disbelief in his eyes. Gwen walked over and sat next to him. "You okay?"

Tails shook his head. "Of course not! Look at what I did to her! I feel so horrible…" Gwen was about to respond but stopped when Angel stirred in her bed. The others watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Angel…" Tails began. "I'm so sorry-"

Ninetales, who had been hiding in another corner of the room, flattened its ears against its head. It narrowed its red gleaming eyes and growled angrily at Tails as it slowly approached him, fangs bared and ready to pounce.

"Ninetales, stop," Angel said weakly. It gave her a questioning look, then backed away with its eyes still locked on Tails. Angel turned to the two-tailed fox. "Tails, I don't understand. Why would you do something like that? I know there has to be a reason."

Tails shook his head. "I-I can't tell you." He looked down at the floor, unable to look at the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm so, so, sorry. I still can't believe I did it." He looked up at her. "You want to break up with me now, don't you?"

Angel was silent for a moment as she watched him nervously fidgeted with one of his tails. She then shook her head. "No."

"What?" Gwen asked in quiet disbelief.

"That's so sweet…" Zoey said dreamily.

"You don't?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't," Angel said. "I'll admit, it does scare me that you would try to hurt me like that. But in the same breath, I can't put an end to us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself…or without you." She looked in to his darker than usual eyes. "I really want us to go back to the way things were before all this happened. If you can figure out what's up with you and put a stop to it, everything will be just fine."

Tails nodded. "Okay. I'll do my best." He took a step closer to her, but stopped when she flinched back. He sighed. "Maybe I should just go." He turned to the door and walked out slowly, his usually constant moving tails were now limp and unmoving from sadness.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Gwen)  
"I'm surprised Angel didn't break it off with Tails. If someone hurt me like that, I don't think I would be able to stay with them. She must really have a lot of faith in him…"

(Zoey)  
"I can't believe those two stayed together! That's so sweet how even after all that they still don't break up. So romantic…"

**TDU Train, Hospital Car**

Phineas and Ferb were hidden behind a plant in the hallway of the Hospital Car, watching Tails as he sadly walked away from the room. Phineas smiled. "That doll knows what it's doing, Ferb. Just look at him. Pathetic and depressed as the day is long." Ferb shrugged, which mildly upset Phineas. "What?"

"Don't you think we're taking this a bit far?" Ferb asked.

"Of course not!" Phineas snapped. "Remember bro, he killed the both of us. I'm not ready to let that go so easily."

**Slime Pits**

The contestants were now ready to start the challenge. Rouge, Shadow, and Bianca were standing in front of one wooden balance beam while Sonic, Blaze, and Starfire were in front of the other. "Ready?" Chris asked. "GO!"

Rouge and Shadow took off running, since Chris had banned flight. Bianca tried to hurry after them, almost falling in to the murky water and garbage that laid below. "You can do it Bianca!" Cilan cheered from the other side along with the other contestants that weren't competing.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Stephan shouted.

"Thanks Cilan!" Bianca said as she waved. "Thanks Steven!"

"And she still can't get my name right…" Stephan groaned.

Rouge was right behind Shadow as the two carefully went over a large bubble of water and trash. "You know, if you're so great, why don't you just run? It would be much easier than this."

"Hmph," Shadow said. "I don't need to take advice from you."

Rouge shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Shadow rolled his eyes and sped up a bit, still careful to avoid falling in to the slime. Bianca was still far behind her teammates. "Wait!" she exclaimed. She then took a misstep and fell in to the garbage below. "EWW!" she shrieked.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Trip)  
"I told them it was a bad idea to pick her as one of the people, but nobody listens to me."

**Slime Pits**

"And Bianca has fallen in to the…whatever it is," Chris announced as Bianca climbed out of the slime.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Bianca declared. She ran back over to the balance beam and started over again. Meanwhile Sonic, Blaze, and Starfire were crossing the pit, and doing it rather well.

"Too easy!" Sonic exclaimed as he reached the half-way point of the balance beam.

"Don't get too cocky, Sonic," Blaze said calmly. She jumped in to the air and landed in front of him. "That's what could be your downfall if Eggman ever gets his act in gear." Eggman rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Relax," Sonic said. It was his turn to jump over her. "I know what I'm doing." Just as he said that, he slipped and fell in to the slime. He came up to the surface coughing and clinging to a bag of trash. "Dang it." He was about to climb out when Chris announced something that caused Team Y to groan.

"And all three competitors on Team X have crossed the finish line!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes!" Bianca yelled. She then tripped over her own feet, knocking Ash in to the slime.

Ash spit out garbage as he reemerged as well. "Oh, come on!"

**Elimination Room**

Team Y was gathered in the Elimination Room, everyone except Angel of course. Melaney was still a human, trying to get Morgan to fix it. Surprisingly, the only ones left without cupcakes were Vector and Starfire.

"All right," Chris said. "This is the last cupcake. Starfire, you're on the chopping block because you lost the challenge. Vector, I'm guessing you're here because you haven't done an awful lot lately." Chris sighed. "Anyway, the last cupcake goes to…Starfire." Starfire caught the cupcake joyfully. "Okay," Chris said quickly, throwing the plate behind him. "My favorite show's on in ten, so let's make this quick." Chef chucked Vector out the train as Chris turned to Team Y. "Okay, so at the beginning of the challenge I said that the loser will be getting a HUGE burden. Well…"

Chef then entered the room carrying a small red fox, none other than Joey. He dumped him in front of the Y's.

"You guys get Joey!" Chris said over cheerfully. The Y's groaned as he turned to the camera. "Who will win? What will happen to Angel and Tails? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode Nine's done! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with the stupid spelling bees and stuff (which I won, yippee.) Anyway, please review and stuff! And make sure to check out my bio on my profile and check out the links and junk! So Q of the Week: In the arena, what was the Pokemon that tried to hypnotize Tails before Sheldon saved him? Answer in the review! Thanks so much!**


	10. Train Murder

Episode Ten: Train Murder

**Episode Ten! Yay! And the correct answer to the question is…Chandelure! PokemonMasterRed75 got it right and Melaney got it…half right, I guess XD Anyway, I have an announcement. PokemonMasterRed75 has requested that I put them in this story, so I figured what the heck? It should make things a lot more interesting! I really like the character that they've come up with too. So anyway, remember to review!**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on TDU," Chris began. "Contestants had to go through probably the most disgusting challenge yet, when three people on each team had to cross over a pit of slime. Despite Bianca falling in, Team X managed to win when Sonic fell in himself. That's not all that happened though. Before the challenge, Angel had wanted to talk to Tails, but only ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder. Tails wanted to tell her what happened, but was held back by his forced deal with the Tails Doll. What do we have in store for these guys next? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song. Boom boom.)

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Team Y was gathered in Loswer Class, waiting for Chris to come in and tell them their next challenge. Angel, arm and shoulder still wrapped in bangdagnes, was not happy to see that FJo9ey had made a reappearance.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, gesturing to Joey. "Why did you of all people have to come back?!"

"Yeah, nobody cares about your pettily problems," Joey said nonchalantly as he leaned up against a wall. He quickly regretted it when Angel grabbed him and pinned him up against it. She was about to punch him when Melaney interrupted.

"Hello, I'm still a human over here?" she said. She was now wearing softball pants, orange sneakers, and an orange t-shirt.

"Really?" Joey asked, still pinned. "I don't see any improvement-" Angel had started to apply more pressure to his neck, not even bothering to focus on him. She looked at Tails, who was sitting in the corner. It was obvious that his mind was somewhere else. "You okay Tails?" she asked.

Tails snapped awake from his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed. "You know it should be me asking you that."

She shrugged while Joey was still on the wall, gasping for oxygen. "I've been attacked before. It's not really a big deal."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Okay, maybe saying that it's not a big deal is a lie. But I'm not going to flip out on him for it. I can't. There has to be a reason why he would do it! I just need to know…"

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Joey's face was beginning to turn blue from lack of air as he struggled to escape her grip. "Let…go…Angel…" he choked. Angel rolled her eyes and dropped her on the ground.

"You're weak Joey," she said as she shook her head. "Horribly weak."

Charmy turned and looked at Espio. "So now that Vector's gone we can have some fun and not have to work all the time, right?"

Espio shrugged as he leaned back against a wall. "Fun isn't everything, Charmy. There's also strength and discipline. Things you need to be successful."

Charmy rolled his eyes. "You're no fun either."

"Well I always thought the most successful thing in life is a hat," Ash commented as he adjusted his own. "Right Pikachu?" The Pokemon on his shoulder nodded. Ash sighed and turned to Misty. "You know Mist, we never really got to hang out like I asked you. All we really did was talk for a while in First Class."

Misty nodded. "We're definitely gonna hang out some time Ash. I promise."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Misty)  
"He still wants to hang out?! I thought he forgot! Woo hoo! I just hope he doesn't remember that thing I said during the rebellion…"

(Ash)  
"Misty is really cool…hmm. During the rebellion she said something really weird to me though. We were watching Tails and Angel when he got hypothermia and they were together and stuff, and she said, 'The two of us could be like that someday.' I wonder what that meant…"

**Loser Class, Team Y**

"It sucks to be a third wheel," Brock groaned as he sat down next to Sonic and Melaney.

"Heh," Sonic snickered. "Sucks to be you."

Melaney gave him a strange look. "What're you talking about? _You're _a third wheel too!"

"No," Sonic protested. "_You're _a third wheel."

"If I'm a third wheel then you're one too, Sonic," Melaney said.

"How exactly am I a third wheel?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Melaney pointed at Tails and Angel. "That's how. Your little sidekick's got a girlfriend and you don't."

"Yeah. And you're her sidekick and you don't have a boyfriend-"

"STOP FLIRTING!" Eggman shouted. "It's obvious that the two of you like each other so save my ears this horrid conversation and just admit it!"

"Pssh, yeah right!" Melaney and Sonic said at the same time.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Sonic)  
"I definitely do NOT like Melaney. Definitely a better choice than Amy though…. Heh, who am I kidding. Almost EVERY choice would be better than Amy. …She won't see this, right?"

(Melaney)  
"I would never EVER in a thousand YEARS like Sonic. Still a better choice than Brock, but every choice is better than him, so…"

**Loser Class, Team Y**

"Well Angel and Tails like each other," Charmy pointed out. "That's blue and orange. It's only a matter of time before you guys-"

"Don't you people have anything better to do?!" Sonic and Melaney both shouted.

**First Class, Team X**

"Yippie!" Bianca said as she flung herself in to one of the reclining chairs in First Class. "I love this place!"

Stephan and Mike were playing ping pong, the constant slapping of plastic could be heard all over the room. "You're telling me," Stephan said as he hit the ball back at Mike. "After three days of Loser Class, we can finally be in here."

Unlike the rest of Team X, Phineas wasn't enjoying the luxuries of First Class, but peering through the window to Loser Class instead. It looked like Sonic and Melaney were about to gang up on Charmy. He growled when he spotted Angel and Tails sitting together, talking and laughing.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"I _will _break those two up. I'll destroy that worthless fox from the inside out. And nothing will stop me."

**First Class, Team X**

Shadow was leaning casually up against the wall and had heard everything that was going on in Loser Class. "Well it looks like Tails and Angel might not be the only blue and orange relationship that's going to go down," he said with a smirk.

Amy immediately heard him and ripped out her hammer. "What'd you say?!" she exclaimed, ready to strike.

Shadow smirked again. "Hmph. You've been worrying about the clone all this time, but in reality you should've been worried about the Yoshi. The ex-Yoshi, anyway." He then walked past her without saying anything.

"Grr…he really gets on my nerves!" she exclaimed, her face turning red. She looked and saw Ferb staring at her. "What're you looking at?!" Ferb then slowly backed away, his hands in a position that said 'don't hurt me'. Amy was about to question him, but stopped when Chris burst in to the room.

"It's challenge time!"

**TDU Train, First Class**

All of the contestants were now gathered in First Class as Chris explained the challenge. "Today's challenge is going to be very interesting," he said with an evil smirk. "First thing's first. Team X, I have a special prize for you. Chef?" Chef then walked in to the room carrying a red hedgehog with his quills pointing down, blue eyes, red and green shoes, and white gloves. Chef dropped him on the ground with a thud.

"Team X, this is Red," Chris explained.

"Huh," Angel mumbled. "Red. Wonder where that came from."

"Hi," Red said as he stood up. He looked over at Rouge. "Hey Rouge."

Knuckles turned and looked at her. "You know him?"

"Well sure I do," Rouge said. "I saved him before I went to work for G.U.N."

Bianca smiled happily. "Well if he's going to be one of us, he'll have to show us what he's got! Hit it, Stuart!"

Stephan groaned. "I'm not a Stuart…or a beat box…"

"Um, I can use a bunch of weapons and stuff," Red said. He grabbed one of the swords on display of a First Class wall, then sliced an apple on the table in to perfect eighths. "Piece of cake," he said as he took a bite of apple. "Or piece of apple, I should say."

Angel turned and whispered to Melaney. "There's something about that kid…"

"What is it?" the ex-Yoshi asked.

"I don't know," Angel said uncertainly. "But the energy in my spear is going crazy. It's gonna freeze my leg to the inside of my boot or something."

Shadow approached the red hedgehog. "So it looks like you're someone from our world. That would imply that you've got some sort of fighting style. Unless you're Joey, of course. The useless traitor can't even fight for himself."

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed. "How am I a traitor? Because I use Pokemon? EXCUSE ME BUT YOU'RE LITTLE ANGEL—OR SHOULD I SAY DEMON—WAS MADE BY THAT STUPID WORLD!"

"But she doesn't use their Pokemon," Silver pointed out. Joey threw his hands up in the air with that 'I give up look', then sat in a chair in silence.

Red turned and looked at Angel. "So you're the apocalypse girl?"

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So you have ice powers?" he asked.

"Yup."

"I do too!" Red exclaimed.

Angel smiled. "So that's why my spear's been going shaking."

Knuckles glared at Rouge. "Is that all you ever do?! Pick up these random ice weirdoes?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE REASON WHY WE'RE STUCK WITH HER IS BECAUSE OF YOU?!" he exclaimed as he gestured to Angel.

"I'm not the one that invited her to stay with us," Rouge said. She pointed to Tails. "That has him written all over it."

Knuckles growled at Tails, who was laughing nervously. "Tails, sometimes I won-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Knuckles," Sonic said. "Everyone wonders about YOU."

Angel turned and looked at Tails. "This scene looks awfully familiar-"

"Can we just get started now?!" Chris shouted. He sighed as the others calmed down. "Okay. First thing's-" he was cut off when the lights flicked before the room was plunged in to darkness. Angel grabbed Tails' hand as he instinctively pulled her close, hugging her. Chris groaned. "Oh come on! Can't you-"a sound of a punch being thrown could be heard-"Hey! You're not supposed to attack the host!" his screams were suddenly silenced when the lights flickered back on. In the middle of the room lied Chris' dead body.

"Holy crap!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gwen yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What? We were all thinking it!"

Cilan approached the others. "Team, there's a murderer in our midst. That only means one thing…"

"On no," Trip groaned.

"It's…detective time!" Cilan exclaimed as he took out a magnifying glass and put on his detective hat. "Detective Cilan is on the case!"

"It was probably that no-good fox," Phineas snapped as he pointed at Tails.

"What?" Angel asked in surprise. "No way! I've been standing right next to him this whole time!"

"You're his accomplice," Eggman said accusingly.

"Shut up Egghead!" the icy hedgehog snapped. "Have some respect for your youngsters!"

"Why would I do that?" he asked tauntingly. "All you Youngsters ever say is 'I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!' or 'These are not shorts! These are half-pants!' or 'Hey! You're not wearing shorts!'"

"NOT THAT KIND OF YOUNGSTER YOU IDIOT!" Angel shouted.

"Excuse me, but there's a dead body on the floor," Georgia interrupted. "Any pulse, Brock?"

The Trainer shook his head. "He's dead as dead can be."

A few contestants gasped. Annoying as Chris was, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He was really gone. "I'll start looking for clues," Cilan announced to anyone who would listen.

"We'll help you," Espio said. "Vector would've wanted us to. C'mon, Charmy." The bee groaned, then joined the other two detectives.

"I'll help too," Melaney said. "I'm a secret agent."

"You mean you were a secret agent," Joey teased. "Now you're just a stupid human."

Melaney quickly ran up and grabbed him. "YOU'RE DATING A DELPHOX! FIX IT!"

"Okay, okay," Joey said as he wriggled his way out of her grasp. "I'll figure something out."

Zoey looked down at Chris and sighed. Mike put his arm around her. "It'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

See Zoey and Mike gave him confidence. Ash touched Misty's hand and the ginger blushed, then looked at him. "I know this might not be the best time, Misty, but…do you want to hang out now maybe? It'll take our mind off of things."

Misty smiled. "Sure." The two of them walked over to a booth and sat down. "So…what've you been doing since you left for Hoenn?" she asked curiously.

Ash shrugged. "I went through all of the Leagues in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Then the apocalypse happened…and everything changed. Did you see me in the Sinnoh League?"

"Of course I did," Misty said with a smile. "Ever since I went back to the Gym I've always watched the League just for you. I have to say I think it was a little unfair that he had a Darkrai and a Latios, though."

"Nah, that's what makes battling fun," Ash replied. He sighed. "You know, it hasn't been the same since you and Brock stopped travelling. Cilan and Iris were okay, but-" he was cut off when the lights flickered again, then went out.

"I feel something touching my shoulder!" Melaney shrieked.

"I feel something grabbing my leg!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I feel the sudden urge to grab legs!" Cilan wailed. Gwen kicked him in the face right before the lights turned back on. They saw in the corner a large puddle of blood. Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow had disappeared, along with Chris' body. Cilan passed out, still holding on to Gwen. She kicked him away and looked at the puddle. "They're gone."

Red growled. "Who could do something like this? It's just plain wrong!"

"Cilan was right," Morgan said. "It was to be someone here. Right now, any of us could be the murderer."

Angel looked at Tails, still holding his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Tails shook his head in shock. "They killed Knux…I can't believe it…"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"I didn't do it, right? There's no way I could do something like that! Angel would've known, I was holding her hand the whole time! Maybe I did it so fast she never realized it. But when the lights go out I feel really dizzy…"

**First Class**

"This doesn't add up," Amy said. "If Shadow's the 'ultimate life form' then how could he get killed?"

Duncan turned and looked at Angel. "She's the 'ultimate weapon', so she has to be the murderer!"

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed as he let go of Angel's hand. "What makes you so sure it was her?"

"Well who else could? Everyone else is either too weak or too goody-two-shoes to do it!" Duncan said. "And don't you have a grudge against Shadow for almost killing Tails back in Anville Town?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "In fact, I remember you saying 'this isn't over' after you fought him."

"It wasn't me!" Angel snapped. "What about you Duncan? You went to Juvie and blew up Chris' cottage or mansion or whatever it was! You can't say that you have a clean record either!" she turned and looked at Eggman. "And what about you, Mr. I'm-going-to-conquer-the-world?! You've done a lot more damage than the rest of us! Or what about Meowth? Team Rocket is pretty stupid, but you guys have done your fair share of crime! Why do you all turn and blame me?"

"Because you destroyed our world!" Misty exclaimed as she stood up from her booth. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to rebuild our towns and everything?! You're a mass murderer, Angel. You shouldn't even be allowed on TV! You should be thrown in the most horrible jail possible!"

"Shut up, Misty!" Angel snapped. "You know, sometimes I feel really guilty about what I did, but it's people like you who make up for it! Right now I don't feel very sorry. In fact, I feel like the day I blew you all up should be a holiday! So why don't you go die in a hole, you filthy little bit-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sonic shouted. "Instead of blaming each other for everything, why don't we try to figure out who did it?" As if on cue the lights suddenly shut off again. They then flickered back on, and every Pokemon Trainer except for Joey had disappeared.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"It's not possible…it couldn't have been me. But when the lights go off I can't remember anything…"

**First Class**

"I'm telling you guys, it's her!" Joey accused.

"It's not me, I swear!" Angel said.

"Yeah right," Amy said as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer. "You just said you weren't sorry for what you did to their world! It's you!"

"Do you really think she'd be that stupid, Amy?" Melaney asked. "Even she's not that-"

"You butt out!" Amy screamed. "And stay away from Sonic, got it? He's mine!"

"Okay, okay, stop fighting!" Mike exclaimed. "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Think about it. What would Angel get out of killing them all?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Eggman piped up. "She's a psychopath, that's why! We're all going to die, and she's going to get away with it!"

"Hey stupid, you're not using your brain again," Angel said to the evil scientist. "We're on INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION! You could just go back through the video and-"

"See who did it…" Tails said quietly as he came to the realization. He took out his Miles Electric and began tapping things on the touch screen. "Assuming that they have high quality cameras, I could easily hack in to the mainframe and I would be able to see who did it!" He pressed a few more buttons until the video showed up. He was about to hit play when he suddenly felt dizzy, then collapsed on the floor.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Tails…wake up…c'mon…"

Tails groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was beating in pain. Ah his vision came in to focus, he realized that Angel was on her knees staring at him. "What happened?" he asked drowsily as he sat up.

"Everyone disappeared after you blacked out," she explained. She held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He put his hand to his aching head and closed his eyes. "Angel…if you asked me to count my tails right now I'm not sure if I could even do that…" he lied back down on the floor, eyes still closed. "What do you mean everyone disappeared?"

"Tails, I know you're not fully awake, but…you didn't…" she trailed off.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "No…at least I think I wouldn't do it. But every time the lights go out I can't remember anything." He sat up. "You believe me, right? You know I wouldn't do something like that! Especially not to Sonic-"

Angel cut him off. "Look, I'm behind you no matter what, Tails," she said. "But I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"So…you really think it was me?" he asked sadly.

"I know it wasn't me, but I don't want to say it was you either. Maybe the murderer escaped, right? He or she has to be putting those bodies somewhere-"

Tails took in a sharp gasp. That mean that Sonic was…

"Dead," Angel said in a whisper as if she had read his mind. She pulled him in to a tight hug, letting him cry on her shoulder. "I know, I know," she said softly. "It's all going to be okay though. We're going to be fine. We'll figure it out for Sonic and Melaney and all those others…" soon her eyes were watering up too. "Everything'll be okay."

"What's the point of going on?" he whimpered. His tears were beginning to stain Angel's sweatshirt, but neither of them cared. "Everyone we know and love is gone…. There's no point anymore…"

"Yes there is," Angel whispered. "We've got each other, right? You're everything to me, Tails. If you give up, then…then I give up too. But we can't give in. Not yet. Maybe there's a chance…"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as the two sat in the middle of the room in each other's arms. "You said it yourself…they're dead…"

"We don't have proof of that," Angel said. Tails looked at her, a spark of hope in his eyes. She continued, "All we know is they're not in here. They could be held hostage somewhere, but we don't know." She unwrapped the bandages on her arm and tossed them aside. "C'mon. Let's try to get out of here."

**Loser Class**

Phineas was peering through the window between Loser Class and First Class, the rest of the contestants tied up and unconscious, even Ferb. "Grr…those two…"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"Was I the killer? Maybe… But if it doesn't look like that, then who cares? I just have to blame it on one of them…and I know exactly who I want to do it to."

**First Class**

"It's no use…ugh, stupid Silver," Angel said as she tugged on the door. "We're locked in here."

Tails tried to kick down the door on the other end of the car, but failed. "I guess you're right," he sighed. The two walked in to the middle of the room. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we can only wait," Angel said. Suddenly the lights shut off. She and Tails stood back to back, ready for whatever was coming. She grabbed his hand behind her and smiled at him. "If I'm going down, I want to say I was holding your hand when I did."

Tails nodded and squeezed her hand tightly. The door facing him opened slowly as a shadowy figure came out. Angel quickly whipped around and jumped in the air, ready to attack. She threw a punch at the figure but, Tails caught it in mid-air.

She looked up at him. "Tails? What're you doing?!" He gave her the cold, blank, stare that she had become all too familiar with the past few days, then threw her aside. She landed on the floor with a thud. "Alright Tails, just move over and let me attack this guy. Neither of us have to get hurt." She tried to walk around him, but he quickly blocked the way. She tried the other way, but he blocked her again. No matter how quickly she moved, he used his super speed to counter it. "Let me get by Tails! C'mon! This guy killed Sonic, remember? Your best friend? Your brother? Why are you defending him?!" She tried again to get past him, but he blocked her.

"Well isn't this nice," the shadowy figure said. His voice had a robotic edge to it, obviously a way to hide his true identity. "Here you are, Angel, your friends dead and your boyfriend protecting the one who killed them all."

"Who are you?" Angel growled. "And what did you do to him?!"

"Who I am is none of your business," the figure answered. "Neither is what I did to your precious fox. He means so much to you, doesn't he? Your whole world, I can imagine. What if I took him from you, Angel? Even better…what if _he _were to kill you?"

_"You heard what he said," _the voice in Tails' head growled. _"Kill her."_

Tails nodded robotically, then raised his fist in the air to attack. Angel tackled him to the ground however and pinned his tails down. "Stop it!" she snapped at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Look, I'll even give up my spear." She took her weapon out of her boot and threw it across the room. "See?" she said in a calm voice, trying to sooth him. "I can deactivate my eye too." She turned it off automatically, making the emerald iris disappear and leaving her with a simple black pupil. Her vision was blurry now, but it didn't matter. "There," she whispered. "Now I can't attack you." It wasn't completely true since she could still punch and kick, but she wasn't going to. "I know deep down you're in there, Tails. Try to fight it…for me."

The shadow figure growled. "You're only making this easier. Kill her!"

Tails only laid there, unable to move. _Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. _It kept repeating in his mind, drilling in to his head. But in his dull, numb mind, it didn't seem right. Why would she disarm herself? He couldn't figure it out. In fact, he didn't even know who she was…did he?

_"Do it! Why aren't you moving?! It was her who killed Sonic! That's right, she did it. She killed your best friend. The one that saved you from being tortured by all of those people who couldn't accept you. The one that you went on all of your adventures. Now he's gone, and it's all because of her. Don't you want revenge?"_

Tails growled and tried to escape Angel's grasp, but she had him pinned down hard. "You…you…k-killed…S-Sonic…" he whispered.

"What?" she asked. It was the first time he had spoken to her when he was acting like…this. "Tails, you know I would never do that!"

"I d-don't know w-who you are," he said, shaking from his effort to get away. "B-but you killed h-him…w-why would you k-kill him…"

"I didn't!" Angel exclaimed, trying to keep him down. "I'd die before I hurt someone that meant that much to you, I promise!"

"Y-you're lying t-to m-me…" he said. Maybe it was her bad vision, but she could've sworn that she saw a tint of blue in his black eyes. "N-now you're going to k-kill me too, r-right?"

"No, of course not!" Angel said. "C'mon Tails, fight it! You know who I am!"

"N-no I don't," Tails denied, shaking his head desperately. "I-I don't r-remember anything a-about y-you…"

"Yes you do! I'm your girlfriend, your snowflake, your little angel…" Angel then kissed him on the lips in a frantic attempt to make him remember.

The shadow figure, or should I say Phineas, flinched.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"This girl is insane! When someone is trying to kill you, YOU DO NOT KISS THEM ON THE LIPS! How stupid is she?!"

**First Class**

Phineas then hurried out the door as quietly as possible. If anyone knew it was him, it would all be over. He slipped in to Loser Class, unnoticed.

Tails opened his eyes and looked at Angel, the faint scent of spearmint lingering in the air. "I r-remember…" he then passed out on the floor, drained of energy. Angel looked up to see that the shadow figure was gone.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Who was that guy…whoever he was he seemed to have something to do with what's been going on with Tails. I knew there had to be a reason! Now all I gotta do is figure out what's up with him, and then beat the crap out of him for hurting my kitsune!"

**First Class**

Angel carefully picked up Tails and placed him in one of the chairs in First Class when the door connecting the car to Loser Class opened.

"Oh my God!" Silver exclaimed. "YOU KILLED—"

"I didn't kill him, stupid," Angel said. "Wait, you're dead. How did you—"

"Oh please, you don't think we're that easy to get rid of, do you?" Melaney asked. Angel noticed her Yoshi-like state.

"Hey, you're a Yoshi!" Angel exclaimed. Melaney was about to say something, but she cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're a secret agent too. But…what happened?"

"Well, when the lights went out all that happened is we were knocked unconscious," Ash said. "So whoever it was must've just taken us and dragged in to Loser Class."

Angel was about to explain what she saw about the figure, but then decided not to. It could make her and Tails an even bigger target. "It's good that you guys are okay. But what about Chris?"

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" a voice came from Chris' car. "LOOK AT THIS BUMP ON MY HEAD! IT'S GOING TO RUIN MY PERFECT HAIR!"

"But…the body…"Angel began, but Knuckles held up a life-sized rubber doll of Chris. "Whoever did it wanted to make it look like he was actually killing so he used this to make it look like it. Chris is fine."

Chris then stormed in to the room holding an ice-pack to his head. "What the heck happened?!"

"We're all okay—" Zoey began, but then…

"Not you!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm talking about my one-year supply of dark chocolate! I had it all stashed away in my room when and it disappeared! Who took it?!"

Everyone turned and looked at Charmy, whose face was covered in chocolate. He quickly tried to rub it away, but it was too late.

"That's it!" Chris yelled angrily. "No Elimination Ceremony! Charmy, you're out! Team X gets First Class!" The X's would've cheered, but Chris' anger scared them.

"Oh come on!" Charmy said as Chef grabbed him by the wings. "You can't be serious! No!" he screamed as he was tossed off the train.

Chris turned to the camera. "Finally, another brat gone. Who will win? Who will pay for all that stupid chocolate? Find out next time on Total…Drama…SCREW IT!"

**Episode Ten's done! Yay! Sorry this took so long AGAIN, but so many things to do, such little time. I really hate this time of the year with all the mid-terms and spelling bees, but whatever. So if you're wondering, kitsune means "fox" in Japanese. Tell me in the review, have any of you found out what 'suppurating fundament' means yet? That's going to count as Question of the Week! So I've published a lot of things I said I'd do in the Youtube video, so make sure to check out my profile! Thank you!**


	11. 2014 Olympic Winter Games!

Episode Eleven: 2014 Winter Olympic Games!

**Episode Eleven! Yay! PS: Melaney doesn't approve of me attempting to ship her with Sonic. I have been told to pass that message to you guys. Meep.**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "On the train, there was a murderer on the loose! After I was knocked unconscious, members of both Teams tried to figure out who it was, and many turned and blamed it on Angel. She and Tails ended up being the last two standing, when a shadowy figure came in. It was Phineas, but they didn't know that. The doll took over again, and Tails actually protected the figure from Angel, then managed to speak to her for the first time while possessed. Angel eventually got her to snap out of it by, as cheesy and strange as it is, kissing him. Phineas left the room unnoticed. Then, after everyone that nobody cared about was all right, SOMEONE ATE ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE! Charmy went flying out the window in no time flat. Find out what happens next on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song. I LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS)

**Team X, First Class**

Team X was gathered in First Class, enjoying its luxuries for the second time in a row. Everyone except for Cilan of course, who just happened to be a neat freak.

"Why—Won't—This—Fake—Blood—Come—Off—The—Floor?!" he exclaimed as he vigorously began scrubbing at a tiny spot of crimson on the rug. He looked up at the others. "Doesn't this bug you guys at all?!"

"It's just a speck dude," Stephan said. "Get over it."

Cilan began to scrub at it even more feverishly. "We can't have blood everywhere?! It's gross!"

"Then I'd suggest putting some Coca-Cola on it. It helps get blood off pavement," Shadow explained. "Don't ask how I know that."

Amy turned and looked at Red, their new contestant that they had gotten in the last episode. "Hey Red, don't you have a bottle of Coke in your room?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Even if I did, you guys can't use it."

Georgia grabbed the display sword on the wall. "You know Cilan, I can really give you an amount of blood to worry about." She raised the sword over her head—

"What're you doing?!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, genius," she replied before putting the sword back on the wall. "It's not a bad idea though…"

Phineas was sitting at one of the booths, reading a book entitled _How to Get Revenge on Someone. _Ferb raised an eyebrow, which somehow translated to 'What's that?'

"I'm trying to figure out how to get back at our target," Phineas said, pointy nose still stuck in the book. He growled. "None of these are harsh enough!" He looked up at Ferb. "Do you have any ideas?"

Ferb was actually buzzing with ideas, but they weren't about Tails. They were ideas on how he was going to get his step-brother back. He shook his head, then walked away.

**Loser Class, Team Y**

_"Gotta go faster-faster-faster-faster…"_

Cubot, one of Eggman's henchmen, had been singing the somewhat annoying theme song of Sonic X, and Team Y was forced to listen. Even worse, his voice chip was stuck on cowboy.

"I thought Tails already fixed that stupid thing!" Sonic exclaimed, covering his ears. "You can't tell me it's broke already!"

"Nobody can fix that thing!" Melaney said. "I've seen it, and he was right! It _does _look like it was built by a two-year-old! I mean seriously, it's a chip with two wires on it!"

"Enough criticizing me!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Then shut him up!" Gwen yelled.

Orbot then came over. "Would you like me to fix his voice chip, boss?"

"No, I want you to bite me!" Eggman said sarcastically.

"I'm getting pretty close to doing that," Raven mumbled under her breath. Orbot went over and shut Cubot off, then adjusted the voice chip before turning him back on.

"Has the chip of sound worked?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Cubot's eyes lit up. "Argh, thanks for fixin' me voice chip, matey. I feel as ship-shape as ever!"

"I guess that's a no," Zoey said with a sigh.

"Yo Egghead, why don't you just go buy another voice chip and save us all the trouble?" Sonic asked.

"Do you see any other mechanics here, you moronic hedgehog?" Eggman snapped. Everyone turned and looked at Tails, who had fallen asleep in the corner next to Angel.

"You know, I think _she _would build a better voice chip than you, Gramps," Duncan said, pointing to the two in the corner. "Any of us could!"

"Duncan is right," Blaze said calmly. "I'm not usually one to insult others, but even Joey could do it."

"Seriously?!" Joey exclaimed. "Even Blaze is insulting me!"

The others were about to respond, but Chris came barging in to the room. "It's challenge time!"

**Somewhere in Sochi, Russia**

"Welcome to Sochi!" Chris announced to the competitors. Chris was bundled up in a warm fur jacket since they were standing in a freezing ice-hockey arena. The others didn't have any jackets or anything, just whatever they were usually wearing. So of course, everyone but Red and Angel were cold and shivering. "What're you all shivering for?" Chris asked.

"IT'S FREEZING, THAT'S WHAT!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Chris shrugged. "I ordered jackets, but they never came."

"Y-YOU'VE BEEN S-SAYING THAT FOR T-THREE SEASONS!" Gwen said shakily. "It shouldn't take three years for just stupid jackets to arrive!"

"Whatever," Chris said. "Anyway, today's challenge is something that many of you are really familiar with. Welcome to the preparation of the 2014 Olympic Winter Games!"

"W-What's the big d-deal?" Tails asked, trembling as he put Angel's sweatshirt on. "We have to b-be here in a f-few weeks, anyway…"

"Anyway," Chris continued, somewhat annoyed. "Today each team will be participating in five Olympic events. The winner of each event will earn one point, and the one with the most points at the end of the day wins. Now here's how it works. Each team will choose ten contestants, two in each category: Heroes, Girls, Tricksters, Challengers, and Wild Ones. The events will be chosen randomly by…that thing!" he pointed to a large red slot machine in the seats of the stadium. "Any questions? You have five minutes! GO!"

**Team X**

"Okay," Cilan said to his teammates. "I think those of us who have actually been in the Olympics should be on the team."

"So that's me, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Knuckles," Amy said. "That's five. If we follow what we did in London, we still need a Wild One, both Tricksters, and both Heroes. Vector and Metal Sonic aren't here, and Sonic and Tails are on the other team so…"

"Thank you for narrating the issue," Trip said, rolling his eyes. "Mike and Stuart—"

"Stephan—"

"Whatever—should be Heroes. Red can be a Wild One—"

"Yay!"

"—and Phineas and Ferb can be the Tricksters. Does that work?" Trip finished.

The others nodded. "Then let's go win this!" Trip exclaimed.

**Team Y**

"I think I've got this," Tails said. "Sonic and I are Heroes, Blaze and Zoey are the girls, Eggface and Morgan are Tricksters—"

"I don't like her," Eggman said.

"You Muggles," Morgan mumbled.

"—Ash and Brock are Challengers, and Duncan and Raven are Wild Ones."

"In what universe is Raven 'wild'?" Sonic asked as he made quotation marks in the air.

"We've only got so many options, Sonic," Tails said. "What do you think we should do?"

Sonic took the piece of paper Tails had been writing on, then scribbled something down and handed it to him. Tails face palmed. "It's so obvious, buddy," Sonic said. "I can't believe she wasn't the first one you wrote down."

"I know," Tails said. "I guess Angel's our other Wild One then!"

**Olympic Stadium, Slot Machine**

Teams X and Y were gathered around the slot machine, waiting for the challenge to begin. Chef then came in to the room, wearing a pink glittery dress and four-inch high heels. The contestants began laughing at him. "I don't get paid enough for this job…" he mumbled.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Chef)  
"I mean c'mon! A pink dress! What's next, Chris is gonna have me all dressed up in a diaper and bonnet! I was in the service! I deserve more than this!"

**Olympic Stadium, Slot Machine**

Chef rolled his eyes and pulled the huge lever next to the machine. The slots began spinning until it landed on the event Deluxe Half-Pipe. Two slots to the right began spinning as well, showing that Shadow would be representing Team X and Tails would be representing Team Y. "All right," Chris said. "I'll explain the rules when we get there. For now get down to the half of the maple tree we 'borrowed' from Vancouver!"

A few minutes later both Teams had arrived at the Half Maple Tree. Like the name implied, the tree was a fallen maple shaped like a half-pipe, and was five hundred feet long and twisted and turned. Along it were boost panels, coins, and Goombas scattered about. Tails and Shadow were behind the metal gates, which eventually would open up and allow them to snowboard throughout the tree. "The rules are simple," Chris said. "You each have one minute to perform multiple tricks by using this as a half-pipe. If you collect five of the coins on the ground, you can perform your special move, which can get you a heap of points. Shadow's gonna go first. Ready?"

Shadow glared at Tails. "Might as well give up now," he said mockingly. "Believing in yourself won't do you any good."

"Quiet!" Tails growled. "I hope you fall flat on your face when you get out there!"

Shadow smirked. "Not likely." Chris then blew his whistle, and he was off. Immediately he grabbed five coins and snowboarded up the side of it. "Chaos Control!" he shouted, then spun multiple times in the air before landing.

"And Shadow pulls off his Special Move right off the bat!" Chris announced from the sidelines. Shadow then proceeded to go up the other side of the half-pipe, doing two Double Spins.

"So far Shadow has 7520 points!" Chris shouted. "And he's only got another ten seconds before he has to cross the finish line!"

Shadow smirked confidently, then went up the side of the tree one last time. He was in the air for a moment, then, "Chaos Control!" he spun a few more times in mid-air, then slid down and crossed the finish line.

"Shadow finishes with a grand total of 12520 points!" Chris yelled. "That's a pretty tall order for you to beat," he said to Tails.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Just blow your stupid whistle."

Chris shrugged, then blew the whistle. Tails rushed out of the gate with a burst of speed, immediately grabbing five coins like Shadow did. He went up the side of the half-pipe, floated in mid-air for a moment, then began rapidly spinning his tails while doing somersaults in the air. He was shimmering while he did spirals, the sun reflecting off the snow. He snowboarded back down the side of the tree.

"And Tails has performed his Special Move first thing!" Chris announced. Tails then went to the other side of the pipe, performing a Double Spin, a Double Spin Stiffie, a Right Spin, and then another Double Spin. He had five coins at hand, and 20 seconds left. He just needed to time it perfectly… He went up the side of the tree, ready to perform one final move, but his heart stopped when he something lying in the snow.

It was the Tails Doll, its red gem glowing brighter than ever.

Tails felt another white hot searing pain in his chest, then lost his balance on his snowboard. A dizzy feeling came over him as he fell out of the air and in to the snow below.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. Within a split second he was at the other end of the half-pipe, Angel close behind him. The fox was lying on the ground, twitching, his eyes closed tight. He started mumbling gibberish as the other two stood over him, unsure what to do.

"What the heck happened to him?" Angel asked, turning to Sonic. He wasn't listening however and bent down, shaking Tails' shoulders.

"Tails? Snap out of it bud!" he exclaimed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic…" he said weakly. "It was there…in the snow…I saw it…"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "What was in the snow?!"

"It's after us, Sonic…" Tails mumbled deliriously. "You, and me…and Angel and Melaney too…we have to stop it, Sonic…it's inside me…"

"Wait, what's 'it'?" he questioned. He got no answer however. Tails stared in to the sky, still mumbling to himself, completely unaware of anything anymore. The other contestants had arrived as well.

"Is he okay?" Bianca asked.

"It's always the smart ones that lose it first," Georgia said with a sigh. She looked at Chris, who was flattening down his hair while looking in to a handheld mirror. "Hey pretty boy, aren't you gonna do something about this?"

"He'll be fine," Chris said, annoyed that he had to put down his mirror. "Just put him down on the bench of over there. But that means Shadow wins the match!" The X's cheered, but the Y's weren't paying attention.

"He said there was something in the snow…" Sonic said, holding Tails in his arms. He looked at Angel. "Is there anything out there?"

Angel put her hand down on the snow and closed her eyes, trying to feel for any disturbance in the white layers of cold. She opened her hands after a few seconds and stood up. "Nothing but ourselves…you guys don't think that Georgia could be right, do you?"

"That Tails has lost it?" Melaney asked. "It could happen, you know. Wait, you don't actually did, right?"

"I don't even know anymore," Angel said. "C'mon. We have to get to the next challenge."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Is it really possible? Could Tails have really gone after the deep end? No, it can't be. I won't let it happen! He went through the Games without losing it, so why should he now? But then he's tried to kill me so many times…I-I still have faith in him! If he can look past everything I've done and who I am, then I can't lose faith just because of this. He means way too much to me!"

**Olympic Stadium, Slot Machine**

The contestants returned to the Slot Machine, Chef still in his pink dress. He pulled the lever next to it, which landed on Snowboard Cross. And the two competitors would be Amy and Angel.

**Snowboard Area**

Angel and Amy were behind their metal gates in front of the large amount of turns, jumps, and piles of snow that awaited them. Amy was wearing her winter attire, while Angel simply wore her Nike t-shirt since Tails was still wearing her sweatshirt. Her hat was on backwards as well, which of course means business. Instead of using a regular snowboard however, Angel was using her snowflake. The rest of the contestants were standing in the stadium.

Espio looked at Chris. "Are you sure that you didn't just drag us to Vancouver?"

"No," Chris said sternly. "We're in Russia!" he turned and looked back at the two snowboarders, then took out his megaphone. "Okay, here's the challenge. The both of you are going to race on the track. First one to the finish wins. Ready?" The two contestants simply growled at each other. "GO!"

Angel and Amy took off in to the snow as quickly as possible, snowflakes going everywhere. The two drifter around corners, going left and right every few seconds.

"Eat snow, Rose!" Angel yelled. She sped ahead and got in Amy's way, then sprayed a flurry of white crystals on to Amy. She growled when she saw that Amy had just barely moved out of the way to avoid the whitewash.

"Not on your life!" Amy yelled back. They were both too distracted to see the jump ahead of them, and both missed the opportunity to gain a speed-boost.

"Nice job!" they said sarcastically at the same exact time. Angel gasped when she saw the next jump coming ahead, drifted around the corner, and did a perfect jump, doing three somersaults in the air. Amy wasn't as quick however and failed again as her rival sped ahead for the second time, using her speed boost.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Amy shouted. She quickly caught up with Angel, the two going at the same speed, drifting at the same time. The next jump came, and they both did it, then drifted around another corner.

"And here comes the triple jump!" Chris yelled. And he was right; there were three jumps in a row up ahead, which could decide the winner of the race.

"I've got this!" Angel exclaimed. She jumped again, and again, and one final time, landing three perfect jumps in a row. Amy did the same, right behind her.

"The two girls are neck-and-neck!" Chris announced from the stadium. "Who will be victorious?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "This is stupid. Hasta la vista, Amy!" she then sped ahead through the snow at a hundred miles an hour, quickly crossing the finish line and leaving the others staring in awe.

"And I guess Angel wins," Chris said. Team Y cheered and rushed down in to the snow, gathering around Angel.

"Since when can you do THAT?" Sonic asked, noticing her speed.

Angel smiled. "You know I can go faster than that, Sonic. Remember Icirrus City?"

"Yeah," Sonic said with a shrug. "When it comes to Tails, you'll break the sound barrier for him."

She nodded back. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He fell asleep," Morgan said, wand in hand. Everyone slowly backed away from her. "Oh come on, I'm not going to attack anybody! On purpose, anyway."

"I do not understand why you are full of such worry for the Tails," Starfire said. "What has happened to the two of you?"

"Wow, you're really up to date on things, aren't you?" Gwen asked her sarcastically. "He's been attacking her and trying to commit murder! And he's getting closer to succeeding every time!"

"Hold on a second," Espio said. "We all know Tails wouldn't want to hurt Angel. So he must be acting under other forces, right?"

"Espio is right," Blaze said. "It could be a number of things…hypnosis, mind-control…" everyone turned and looked at Eggman.

"What are all of you brats staring at?" he asked in a rude tone. "I'd do nothing of the sort!"

"Really, Eggman?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. "You've never, EVER, in your entire life, tried to use mind-control on Tails?"

Eggman rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe on a few occasions, but what difference does it make? I'm a compassionate man—"

"Yeah right," Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Eggman rolled his eyes and continued on. "I'm a compassionate man, and there's nothing I could possibly accomplish from killing her, especially by using Tails to do it."

"You wouldn't need a reason," Angel growled, referencing what he had said about her the day before. "You're a total psychopath."

The evil scientist gave her an icy glare, which was only met by her own. "It's pests like you that make me believe that being annoying is in the genetic code of all blue hedgehogs."

"Mock me all you want Egghead, but at least I'm not shaped like something that came out of a chicken's a-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Zoey exclaimed. "We don't know that Eggman's guilty…yet. There could be a ton of other things that would make Tails try to kill her. Like—"

_"Accio The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Defenses!" _Morgan shouted. She pointed her wand in the direction of the train. It seemed like nothing was going to happen, but a few seconds later a large book came flying at them, hitting Joey in the side of the head before it fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Ash asked as she picked up the book.

"Just a Summoning Charm I taught myself," Morgan said proudly. "Now let's see…the Imperius Curse **(AN: shut up spell check, that's how it's spelled in the book) **...here it is!" she pointed down to a curse listed in the book and began reading. "'The Imperius Curse is one of the Three Unforgivable Curses in the wizard world. Placing this curse on a victim will give the user complete control. The Curse is almost impossible to escape from.'" She shut the book. "See, I told you guys…" she trailed off when she saw everyone glaring at her. "Aw, crap."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Morgan)  
"Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes! Now they all think it's me! I should've just let Eggman take the blame…maybe it's not too late to pawn it off on Joey…"

**Snowboard Area**

"It wasn't me, I swear!" she said, backing away from the others. "It takes a very powerful wizard to do the curse! And, if you haven't noticed, THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Who gave you all the books?" Raven questioned immediately. "Someone has to be giving you some sort of instruction. Who is it? TELL ME BEFORE YOU GET SENT TO AZKABAN!"

"It was Joey!" Morgan said quickly.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Morgan)  
"It wasn't a complete lie, he did give me the books…but he's a horrible teacher! And I can't understand a word that Delphox says, so I taught myself!"

**Snowboard Area**

Angel grabbed Joey in the blink of an eye and pinned him up against one of the walls of the stadium. "So it was you the whole time, wasn't it?!" Joey couldn't answer due to the lack of oxygen flowing to his non-existent brain. "Do you know what the ability Rivalry is, Joey? Of course you do. It's an ability that states that two Pokemon of the same gender will do more damage to each other than Pokemon of the opposite gender. You're so lucky that I'm a girl…"

Joey was stupid enough to choke out, "Are you sure about that?"

Anger coursing through her veins, Angel punched him in the face. Hard. "Drop dead you self-centered bast-"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"This is perfect! Team Y is falling apart at the seams all because of the doll… this is going so much better than I expected!"

**Snowboard Area**

"Okay, it's time for the next challenge!" Chris announced as Sonic and Melaney struggled to drag Angel away from Joey. The group then headed back to the slot machine, where the next even was decided: Sonic vs. Knuckles in Extreme Snowboarding.

**Twinkle Village**

The contestants were now in Twinkle Village, a small area in the forest that was made in to a snowboarding track. There were multiple jumps, item boxes, and enemies in the way, even a Chain Chomp right in the middle.

"I'm starting to think that you've brought us back to Vancouver," Blaze said to Chris as Sonic and Knuckles prepared to begin the race.

"We are not in Vancouver!" Chris exclaimed. "Seriously!" He then sighed and took out his megaphone. "Okay, this is a two-lap race around the course. First one to cross the finish line is the winner, blah, blah, blah, GO!"

Knuckles and Sonic took off at high-speeds down the course, doing jumps and breaking item boxes along the way. "This is fun, huh, Knuckles?" Sonic asked as he did a 360 in the air.

"Don't try to distract me, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he did a jump. "It's not going to work!"

"Whatever you say Knuckles," Sonic said, giving him a thumbs-up. He took in a fake gasp. "Look! Rouge is trying to steal the Master Emerald again!" he shouted, pointing up ahead at absolutely nothing.

"Where?!" Knuckles asked, looking around frantically. He then smashed in to a tree, not realizing that the Master Emerald was never really there.

"See ya later, Knucklehead!" Sonic shouted as he sped down the course. He then broke in to a Spin Dash and went around the track twice at the speed of sound, finishing before Knuckles could even recover from the crash.

"And Sonic wins the challenge!" Chris announced. The Y's cheered again as the teams headed back to the slot machine where the next event was decided: Ultimate Figure Skating, Cilan vs. Duncan.

**Lake Arena**

"I'm telling you, we've got to be in Van—" Ash started to say to Brock, but he was cut off by Chris.

"WE'RE NOT IN VANCOUVER!" he shouted. "It just so happens that this place LOOKS a lot like Vancouver, okay?!"

"So you're telling me that you uprooted an entire forest and dragged it half-way across the world?" Amy asked the host, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. The others rolled their eyes and began preparing for the next event.

"This is insane!" Duncan said to Melaney as he tried to strap on a pair of ice-skates. "I'm the toughest guy here, I shouldn't have to be prancing around on skates like a freakin girl!"

"And you're telling me this, why?" Melaney asked.

"Because it's stupid, that's why," Duncan snapped.

"You do realize that this isn't exactly normal figure skating, right?" Zoey asked. "I mean, it's called Ultimate Figure Skating for a reason."

"Well then go let the 'ultimate weapon' go handle it!" Duncan exclaimed. "She doesn't even need these dumb things to stand!" he held up his pair of skates, then realized that they had been spray painted pink. "What the?"

Starfire giggled, a spray can in her hands, then flew away.

Duncan growled. "This is gay, man, absolutely gay."

Meanwhile, Cilan was practicing out on the ice, having the time of his life. "This is absolutely amazing!" he exclaimed as he did a pirouette. "No wonder why people do this for fun!"

"Yeah, just don't fall flat on your face out there," Red called out. "We need to win this challenge or it's all over for us!"

A few minutes later, Duncan was the only one out on the ice, still mad that he was chosen for the challenge. Chris yawned. "Yeah, so I'm too lazy to explain the rules, so you're just going to have to hope your teammates give you advice. GO!"

Before he could react, the Sonic Medley began playing from a loudspeaker as a trail of rings appeared in front of Duncan. "What the-"

"Follow it, genius!" Sonic exclaimed from the sidelines. The delinquent shrugged and followed the trail, each ring disappearing to who-knows-where as he touched it. A few seconds later he reached a star spring, and jumped on it, twirling in the air as he jumped twice and landed back on the ice perfectly. He followed the next ring trail, which led him to a circle with an image of a Chaos Emerald on it. "What am I supposed to do now—"

"Spin!" Angel shouted from a bench at the sidelines. Duncan began doing a camel spin as multiple orange robots, Kikis, dropped from the sky. He began knocking them out while spinning, then continued to the next ring trail. The process kept going until everything on the rink disappeared, and the Egg Flapper dropped in from the sky and floated in front of him.

"What now?!" he shouted to his teammates sitting in the stadium.

"Dance!" Blaze yelled.

"Are you serious?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Just do it!" the others screamed.

Duncan rolled his eyes and began dancing to the beat of the music, each note doing a little damage to the Egg Flapper at a time.

Tails groaned as he woke up, pain shooting through his body. He realized he was in Lake Arena, sitting on a bench in the seats for the audience, Angel sitting next to him. He sat up and looked at her. "Did I pass out again?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered without taking her eyes off Duncan and the Egg Flapper.

"You think I've lost it, don't you?" he questioned, still looking at her.

"Nope."

He looked at Duncan, twirling and doing pirouettes every few seconds. "You're trying not to laugh at him. I can see it in your face."

"Three for three," she said, a small smile on her face. "You can't blame me though. I mean, look at him! Duncan on ice! I kinda wish I got chosen for the challenge. It looks fun."

"It is," Tails said. "We even got Knuckles to admit it, and he said that we'd never catch him dancing like a girl." He began talking about what they had done in Vancouver, trying not to think about seeing the Tails Doll in the snow. As if on cue, he heard its demonic voice in his head.

_"Take her downstairs, under the ice. Kill her there, no one will see, no one will know. Do it or I will—"_

"No!" Tails shouted out loud, making Angel jump. She gave him an odd look as he tried to cover up his outburst. "Um…"

_"Do it or I'll take over and do it for you!"_

He sighed. It was inevitable. "Come downstairs with me," he said, his voice cracking from sadness. "I have something to show you." He took her hand and led her to the steps that ended in the room under the ice, which had no lights except for whatever rays managed to pass through the frozen liquid above them.

_"All right. I'll give you this one break. We're going to kill the delinquent instead. We'll get her later."_

Tails was about to respond, but stopped when the familiar searing pain went down his chest, knocking him out.

Angel caught Tails at the last second before he could crash to the ground, hoping that this wouldn't lead to what she thought it would. He had already made four attempts to try to kill her, and wasn't looking forward to a fifth.

But that's what she got. He stood up and looked at her with black, soulless eyes, nearly paralyzing her with fear. She backed away slowly as he began moving towards her. "Please don't do it, Tails," she begged. "I'll do anything for you…I'll leave, I'll never show my face in your presence again, just please, anything but this…"

To her surprise, he swiftly turned around on his heel and looked up at the ice above them, Duncan's skates visible through the frozen water. He grabbed a thin metal pole on the ground and began stabbing the ice, sending cracks through it with every hit. Angel grabbed his arm. "Whoa, what're you doing? You're gonna kill him!"

He turned and glared at her, then went back to striking the ice.

"Tails, please don't do this," she begged. "This isn't like you! Look, Espio has this theory that you're operating under other forces, and I believe him. There's no way you want to kill someone!" she grabbed the metal pole from his hand and threw it aside. "Promise me you aren't going to do this again!"

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. "You better keep your promise." She ran back up the stairs, leaving him behind.

Tails let in a sharp gasp, falling to all fours as he coughed and came back to his senses. He looked up and saw the doll in his reflection of the ice. "What'd you do?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing," the doll replied nonchalantly. "Just that you promise that you're never going to attempt to kill anyone again."

He growled violently. "You know you're just going to do it again and make me look like a liar!"

"Ooh, you got four right in a row," the doll said evilly. "She's not kidding when she says your smart, is she?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Tails screamed. "I haven't done anything to deserve this…now I'm going to lose her forever…"

The doll smiled. "I wish you luck finding someone else," it said sarcastically. It disappeared from the ice as Tails lied on the floor, feeling absolutely hopeless.

**Driver's Highway**

Mike and Silver were racing Zoey and Blaze in Blazing Bobsleigh, a bobsleigh-like event that consisted of many obstacles such as snowmen that stood in the way. Cilan had won the skating event, meaning that the winner of this would win the entire challenge.

"C'mon Zoey! You can do it!" Gwen screamed from the sidelines. "You too Blaze! We need to win this!" Tails approached her and stood at her side, watching as the two bobsleighs raced down the track. Gwen noticed his negative mood right away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm going to lose Angel," he said sadly, his tails drooping on the ground.

"Why's that?" she asked, still watching the race.

"I can't tell you," he said.

Gwen sighed, then kneeled down so they were face to face. "Listen kid. Angel's got a few screws loose, and it might be because of you," Tails blushed as she continued, "but she's got a lot of faith in you. As long as you don't do anything too stupid, I don't think she's ever going to leave." She looked up as she heard Chris announce that Team X had won the challenge. "Dang," she mumbled. "I was looking forward to First Class." She sighed again. "Oh well. Anyway. I know this sounds weird coming from a Goth person, but stay positive." She stood up and walked away.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"I hope she's right…I really don't want to lose her…"

(Gwen)  
"I'm voting off Duncan. Because he's an idiot."

(Morgan)  
"I'm voting off Espio, because he started the whole discussion of why Tails would try to kill someone, and that's why they all think it's me!"

**Elimination Room**

Team Y was in the Elimination Room, each contestant holding a cupcake except for Duncan and Espio. "Y's," Chris said. "This, is the final cupcake. Whoever doesn't get a cupcake, has to take the Jump of Shame, and never come back. Ever."

Sonic yawned and rolled his eyes.

"And the last cupcake goes to…Duncan."

"YES!" Duncan exclaimed.

"What?" Espio asked in shock.

"I know, right?" Chris said, throwing the plate aside. "Even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer. But anyway…" Chef picked up Espio and threw him out the train as he screamed and Chris turned to the camera. "Who will win? Who will lose? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode Eleven's done! Yay! I'm going to skip the whole speech about why it took me so long to upload, because it's exactly the same reasons why as last time. Anyway, please review! And yes, this chapter is littered with Harry Potato references, and yes, I just called him a potato. I'm reading the Goblet of Fire right now, and it's AMAZING. And long, but mostly amazing. And Joey is a jerk, because he keeps telling me all the people that die in Deathly Hallows! Not cool man, NOT COOL! But anyway, Q of the Week, and it's an opinion question: Which do you think is the worst pun: "Miles Prower" (that would be Tails), "Professor " (the short science dude in the Luigi's Mansion series), or "Tracey Sketchit" (the dude that tried to replace Brock and epically failed)? AND WHY?! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHY! And please review! Thank you :)**


	12. Rubies, Emeralds, and Sapphires

Episode Twelve: Rubies, Emeralds, and Sapphires

**Episode Twelve! Yay! I give credit to Morgan for thinking of this challenge, because I suck at thinking of challenges, as you may have noticed. But anyway, Happy Valentine's Day everyone 3 hopefully you have a great day with the other half of your Pokeship, or the other half of your Cyan Emerald ;)**

**TDU Train, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "Contestants had to compete IN SOCHI, NOT VANCOUVER, in preparation for the 2014 Olympic Winter Games. After challenges, pointing fingers, and Tails attempting to kill another person, Team Y voted off Espio. What will happen next? Can we expect any romance today for Valentine's Day? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT…LION KING IS A GOOD MOVIE)

**First Class, Team X**

Mike sighed, staring out the window of the moving train, with only one person on his mind. He didn't seem to hear Amy walked up behind him.

"Are you seriously still thinking about Zoey?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"How can I not?" Mike asked, turning from the window. "She's amazing! I mean, look at what Mal did in All-Stars! He would've done anything to take control and win the million, and everyone else lost faith, but Zoey never did! She stayed with me through it all…" he sighed, then looked at Amy. "Shouldn't you be thinking about Sonic or something?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sonic and Valentine's Day? Yeah right. The last time he asked me out on a date, he ditched me to go fight some giant robot, and when he finally got back, he chose to race some guy instead!"

"Wait, Sonic asked _you_?!" Silver asked in astonishment. "But how is that possible?!" he got an answer when he was smacked across the back of the head by Amy.

"It's not that surprising," Amy snapped.

Trip was sitting in the corner, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say."

**Loser Class, Team Y**

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Today is the day that the air shall be filled with love!" she zoomed over to Ash. "And do you have plans for the Misty for today?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused.

Angel face palmed.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Oh my God this kid is never going to get a girlfriend! I mean seriously! At least Tails knows what today is…"

(Tails)  
"What do you mean today's Valentine's Day?! Aw, crap…I've been so worried about the Tails Doll that I forgot…"

**Loser Class, Team Y**

Angel sighed and stared at Ash. "You are so stupid sometimes…today is—"

"It's challenge time!" Chris shouted.

**Himalayas, Mountain**

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" Chris announced to the others. They were standing at the base of a tall, rocky mountain, covered with snow. As usual, the contestants were shivering from the cold. He sighed. "It's not that—"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE, CHRIS!" Gwen shouted. "IT'S FREEZING!"

"It's not that cold," Angel said with a shrug. "Watch this," She jumped in to the air, then dove in to the snow, rolling around and covering herself in the white flurries. She was laughing, the frozen precipitation getting in to her quills and making her jeans seem like they were supposed to be white. There was a sparkle of excitement in her eye, brighter than the snow that she laid in.

"Easy for you to say," Raven snapped.

"It's not my fault if you can't handle a little snow," Angel said innocently. She stood up, brushing herself off. "Either way, you guys are freaking out about nothing."

"Anyway," Chris continued as the others stared at his warm jacket. "Today is a challenge dedicated to Valentine's Day. Hopefully the guys had the brains to get something for their girls…"

Tails and Ash flinched, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"…but anyway, that's you guys' problem," Chris said. "The challenge today is simple. At the top of the mountain, there are two buckets full of recovery hearts, like the ones in the Blazing Bobsleigh challenge from last time. Your team must make it to the top of the mountain and get your bucket, then get back down here without losing any of your hearts. Any questions?" Nobody bothered to raise their hand. "Good! Go!"

A few minutes later, both Teams were heading up the mountain. Ash and Angel were behind the others, talking.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Ash said as they trudged up the mountain. "Today's February 14th and I don't have a gift. So what?"

Angel sighed. "God, you've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"No," Ash replied. "And Misty isn't really my girlfriend, either. Besides, someone told me that other than Tails you've never had a boyfriend."

Angel's cheeks turned red. "Either way, I still know more than you do. So tell me, how do you feel when you're around Misty?"

"Well," Ash began, "My stomach feels really weird, and my palms get all sweaty and stuff. I thought it was indigestion."

"It's not indigestion!" Angel said as she rolled her eyes. "It's…how do I put this…you're…twitterpated!"

"Twitterpated?" Ash asked. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't even use twitter anymore, and I'm not constipated..."

"Not that, genius," Angel snapped. "It means you're falling in love."

"Like you and Tails?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied. "But if you screw up today, it could screw up everything else. You need to show her you care."

"How?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, buy her flowers or something," Angel said. "Good luck finding them though. It's too cold for them to grow here."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get anything for Tails?" he asked curiously.

The hedgehog only smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not telling."

"Are you expecting anything back?"

Angel thought for a moment. "There is one thing that would be nice…but I wouldn't expect him to get anything for me at all. Being with him is a prize within itself."

"One more question," Ash said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do…do you love him?"

Angel didn't say anything for a moment, then smiled again and said, "I think I've figured out why they call where you're from Kanto. Because you ask questions like you're a Candor." She then ran ahead of him to the others. Ash noticed that she had never truly answered his question. It had been very personal, anyway.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"I do care about him a lot, but I'm not ready to say the L word…yet."

**Himalayas, Mountain**

"Ugh, how could I be so stupid?" Tails asked as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

Melaney didn't even need another hint. "You forgot what day it is, didn't you?"

"Wait, what's today?" Silver asked from a few feet away.

Gwen groaned. "All you guys are idiots. Can we change the subject?"

"Okay," Morgan said as she struggled to get her foot out of the snow. "Grr…why does this stuff have to be so thick?!"

"You're skull's thick, but we don't say anything," Sonic said with a smirk. He ran forward before Morgan could say _Mobiliarbus _and use her wand to chuck a tree at him.

Eggman groaned. "Honestly, it's just one complaint after another with all of you people. Don't you have anything else to talk about?"

"We can talk about how fat you are," Morgan said as she freed her leg. "If you're gonna be fat, at least have musclepudge like Steven over there—"

"My name is STEPHAN!" Stephan shouted. "Wait, muscle-what?"

"That moron is right for once," Eggman groaned, referring to Sonic. "You're skull is thick."

"At least I have ears!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Now you're just being mean," Eggman said as he walked away.

The Teams continued to walk until they came to a fork in the road. There were three pathways, one to the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. All of Team X went on the one to the left, leaving Team Y with a decision to make.

"I think we should split up," Brock said. He looked at Morgan. "Will you marry me, Morgan?"

"We've been through this, Brock."

"So who's going where?" Zoey asked.

Angel grabbed Tails' arm. "I think we should go to the right."

"Sure," Eggman said with sarcasm. "Let the two twitterpated people go the same way by themselves. Because they won't end up falling in love—"

"—While you fall in to a crevice, Egghead," Tails growled. "C'mon, let's get going—"

"Wait," Brock said. "Maybe someone should go with you two."

"I volunteer Joey as tribute!" Melaney said as she shoved Joey down on the ground.

"You suck," Joey mumbled.

"Whatever," Sonic said. "Let's go." The Team broke up, Tails, Angel, and Joey going to the right and the rest of Team Y going the other way.

"Why'd it have to be me?" Joey complained. "Why'd I have to be stuck with the stupid twitterpated people…"

Tails rolled his eyes. "And you and your little Delphox aren't twitterpated?"

Joey said nothing after that. A few minutes later, snow began to fall harder as the temperature dropped. The three of them saw a cave up ahead. "Let's go in there!" Tails shouted over the wind. They hurried inside, ready to get out of the snow.

"I wonder what the others are doing," Angel said. "Do you think they found shelter?"

Tails shrugged. "Maybe—" he stopped in midsentence as he heard another voice.

_"It's time, Tails…"_

"Stop it!" Tails shouted, falling to his knees. His breathing was becoming rapid as his heart rate increased by the second. Joey stared in confusion, but Angel knew what was coming next. She knelt down to his side as he landed on his back, colorful spots floating before his eyes.

"Stay awake, Tails," she said. "Just don't pass out, okay? Everything's going to be just fine, just don't close your eyes…"

He nodded, unable to speak. The pain in his chest was slicing through him, making it feel like his heart was going to burst. Dizziness came over him as the world began to spin. He wanted to pass out, go under, but he couldn't. It was as if the doll was toying with him.

Angel watched as his eyes began to droop shut, but she shook his shoulders. "Don't you dare close those eyes, Tails!" she shouted. "Don't pass out on me!" She turned and looked at Joey, who was staring in awe. "What're you doing?! Help me!"

"How?!" he asked frantically.

She didn't answer, all of her attention devoted to her boyfriend. "Stay awake!" she said through gritted teeth. It was no use, however. Tails felt the dizziness and pain take over, then passed out in her arms. She turned and looked at Joey. "Get out of here."

"What?" he asked.

"Get out," she repeated. "He could attack either one of us at any minute. I'm not sure why he's been doing it, but if you want to live, you better move."

Joey didn't question it. He began running toward the cave, but was stopped in his tracks when an orange blur grabbed him by the back of his neck and through him in to a wall. He slowly approached him, a knife in his hands, soulless black eyes staring at the red fox.

"Don't do it, Tails!" Angel exclaimed. "Even if it is Joey, you promised! You said you wouldn't hurt anybody!"

He didn't seem to hear her, however. He continued to move toward Joey with the knife, getting ready to stab him. Then, out of nowhere, he turned it on himself.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God…Tails…what're you doing?!"

Tails looked at her, his body trembling as he tried to speak. "Y-You told m-me not t-to hurt anyone…" he said shakily. "B-But s-someone has to d-die…" he slowly looked down at the knife in his hand, then pointed it at his chest. "S-Someone has t-to die…"

"Stop saying that!" she exclaimed. "Nobody has to die, Tails, everything's going to be fine, just put the knife down…"

He shook his head, still quivering. His eyes had a tint of blue in them, like last time, and were filled with fear. The knife trembled in his hand as he slowly began to press the tip of it in to his chest, as it cut through his fur and skin as a drop of blood came out. Angel growled and slapped the knife out of his hands before he could hurt himself anymore. He shook his head again. "S-Someone h-has to d-die," he said, looking in to her eyes. "I-It has to h-happen…"

"No it doesn't," Angel said. "Remember your promise? You said you wouldn't try to hurt anyone. That includes yourself."

He took in a shaky gasp, staring at her. "I c-can't keep t-that promise t-then…I-I'm s-sorry…" he then let out a heavy exhale as he passed out again. She caught him before he could fall.

Joey stared at the two, his jaw dropped. "Holy sh—"

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Joey)  
"But he tried to…then she…and then they…and I was…WHAT THE BALLS IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

**Himalayas, Mountain**

Angel sighed as she picked up the unconscious fox. She looked at Joey. "Let's get out of here."

"But the-"

"Let's go," she said firmly. The two then walked out of the cave and began heading up the mountain. The snow had stopped and the path was surprisingly clear, making it easy for Angel to get through. Joey had more difficulty however, his head barely visible above the snow. "Jeez Joey, we're going to lose you in the snow," she said.

"You're not that tall yourself, you know," he said. "What're you, 2'7"? 44 pounds?"

She stopped in mid-step. "That's really creepy. I don't know how you know that stuff but it's weird. Don't do that."

"What's creepy?" he asked. "The fact that I know that, or the fact that you're the exact same size as Tails?"

She glared at him. "So that's how you know. You looked it up online, you jerk."

He smirked, only to have it wiped away when she took out her spear and used it to drop a heap of snow on his head. Angel rolled her eyes and looked up ahead, seeing the top of the mountain. "There it is!" she exclaimed. She ran ahead as Joey struggled to get out of the snow, following her.

After a few minutes, the two reached the top. Sure enough there were two buckets there, one with a picture of Xerneas for Team X, the other with a picture of Yvetal for Team Y. She grabbed the Y bucket of health-hearts and tossed it to Joey, then looked down at Tails.

"We're not using the hearts on him," Joey said, seeing the look on her face.

"You mean we're not using _our _hearts on him," she said slyly. She gently placed Tails on the ground, then walked over to the X's bucket and took out a piece of paper. "Dear Team X," she said as she wrote, "I took a heart because it has something to do with the Master Emerald. Don't bother looking for it, because it's already been used up. From, Knuckles." She placed the note in the bucket and exchanged it for a heart, bending down next to Tails. "I hope this works," she placed the heart on Tails' chest. It instantly dissolved around him, energy flowing around the three. Tails opened his eyes and looked up at the two. "What happened?" he asked as he stood up.

"The usual," Angel said.

"THE USUAL?!" Joey exclaimed. "YOU MEAN THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME?!"

Angel ignored him and continued. "You tried to attack Joey, and I stopped you." She didn't tell him about how he had tried to kill himself. What the mind doesn't know, the heart doesn't grieve, after all.

"Oh," Tails said. He looked at Joey. "Sorry."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The two of them went back down the hill: Tails flew, Angel snowboarded, and Joey rolled down in a giant snowball after tripping over a rock. When they reached the bottom, the rest of their Team was there, and so was Team X with their bucket. Most of them seemed to be pissed at Knuckles. Angel and Joey exchanged devious looks.

"Okay," Chris said to the others. "Both Teams have come back with their buckets. Is anyone missing any hearts?"

"We are," Rouge growled, holding up their bucket. "Because of Knucklehead over here thought they had something to do with the Master Emerald."

"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't me!" he exclaimed.

"And Team Y?" Chris asked.

"We found our bucket," Angel said proudly, holding it up. "And every heart is accounted for."

"Team Y wins the challenge!" Chris announced. The Y's cheered while most of the X's glared at Knuckles. "But first—" the contestants turned and looked at him. "It is Valentine's Day, after all. So I am required to ask, do any couples have anything for each other, blah, blah, blah."

Mike walked up to Zoey, holding something behind his back. "Zoey, you're the one person that can make the past three seasons of all of this worthwhile. I'm sorry we never got a chance to be together during the rebellion, but…" he took her hand and placed something in it. She looked down and saw a pair of shimmering diamond earrings in her palm.

"Oh Mike, they're beautiful," she exclaimed as she hugged him. "I got something for you too." She pulled something out of her pocket, revealing a pendant just like the one he had given her in Revenge of the Island, but it had a picture of her instead. Mike thanked her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"That's so sweet," Gwen said.

Ash looked at Misty. "Misty," he began. "I know I still owe you a bike, but I can't promise that until I win the million. But for now, I hope this is enough." He reached behind him and took out a pink water flower, dried and preserved. Misty was too shocked to say anything and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ash," she said. "And I got something for you too," she reached in to her backpack and pulled out a purple and white ball with a white M on it. Yes Pokemon Trainers, I'm talking about the Master Ball.

"Whoa, is this for real?" Ash asked.

"Yup," Misty replied. "Some guy asked me if I wanted a Master Ball or a Big Nugget. I spent so much time thinking about what I wanted, he just gave me both in the end."

"Well, thanks, Misty," Ash said. He placed the flower in her hair.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You guys are so sappy!" He then sighed. "All right, twitterpated, let's get this over with," he said to Tails and Angel.

Angel grabbed Tails' hand. "So it's pretty obvious that I'm not the best with words," she began with a smile. "But I want you to know that I care about you a lot, and I never want to lose you. I'm nothing without you, Tails, and I want to spend as much time as possible in your arms." She then used her other hand to take something out of her pocket. It was a small sapphire gemstone, a deep blue color that glimmered in the sunlight, and looked as if there were layers in it, each one deeper and more beautiful than the last. She placed it in his hands.

"Wow, thank you," Tails said. He sighed. "Angel, I have something to tell—" he stopped when he felt something gently yet firmly clamp his hand. It was Ninetales. It then backed away, and Tails felt something in his glove, but continued to look at Angel. "Angel, you mean everything to me. I'd do anything to make you happy, and I want to cherish every day I have with you for the rest of my life. I want to give you this…" he placed the gift in her hand. It was a red ruby, shining brightly in the sun. Despite its red color, it didn't seem evil, more of a loving red than anything. They both stared at it for a second, then looked at each other.

"This is amazing," Angel said. "Thank you so much—"

"But there's more," Tails said.

"There is?" she asked. "What—" she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips. Her thoughts left her like someone had gently wiped them away, leaving nothing but blank happiness in her mind. It had been the third time that _he_ had kissed _her._ The first when she died. The second when she came back to life. The third at that moment. She savored it, and after a few fleeting seconds, they let go of each other. Too stunned and happy to say anything to him, she turned and looked at Ash instead. "Ash, you know how I said there was something that I thought would be nice to get for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I just got it," she said with a smile. She looked back at Tails, then hugged him. "Thank you, Tails."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Angel let go and smiled again. She looked at the ruby, sapphire, and then the Cyan Emerald. "I guess we're playing Pokemon, aren't we?"

"What?" Shadow said.

"Oh, I get it," Georgia said with a nod.

Chris blew an impatient raspberry. "Yeah, yeah, you're a cute couple, blah, blah, blah. Team X, head to the Elimination Room. One of you is going home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"I almost said it…but for some reason it wouldn't come out. I'll say someday though. And everything will be perfect."

(Rouge)  
"Ugh. I'm voting off the knucklehead. Because he's so stupid."

(Knuckles)  
"I'm voting off that bat because if something happened to the Master Emerald SHE would have something to do with it!"

(Tails)  
"I wanted to say it, but I don't want to rush her. I really feel that way too."

**Elimination Room**

Team X was in the Elimination Room, every contestant holding a pink cupcake with red sprinkles on it. Except for Rouge and Knuckles.

"Team X," Chris said. "This is the last cupcake. Whoever doesn't get a cupcake must take the Jump of Shame, and never come back. Ever. And the last cupcake goes to…Rouge."

"WHAT?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Sorry Knucklehead," Rouge said teasingly. "It looks like I've won this one."

Knuckles growled. "Whatever." He jumped out of the train before Chef could get him.

Chris turned to the camera. "And another one bites the dust. What will happen next? Can romance blossom any further? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode Twelve's done! Yay! Again, Happy Valentine's Day everyone :3 I hope you have a great day! I most certainly am. You wanna know why? SCHOOL WAS CANCELLED BECAUSE OF THE SNOW TODAY! YAY! NO SOCIAL STUDIES EXAM! I'M SO HAPPY! Wait…I have a midterm on Monday and I didn't bring my notebook home with me…crap. Well, I got a 107 on my unit test, so I think I'll be fine. But anyway, Q of the Week: Out of the three pairings shown in this chapter, which was your favorite? AshxMisty, MikexZoey, or TailsxAngel? AND WHY? YOU MUST TELLS ME WHY, AND IT MUST BE ONE OF THE THREE, OR A LUVVV PLOT BUNNY WILL DEVOUR YOUR HOUSE! Okay, please review. Thank you 3 **


	13. Shooting Sanity

Episode Thirteen: Shooting Sanity

**Episode 13! Yay! Okay, so yet another challenge thought of by Morgan, because I still suck at thinking of challenges. Like seriously. I'll think of all the drama and all of the dialogue, and then be stuck without a challenge. But anyway, please read and review! Thank you!**

**TDU, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe," Chris began. "In honor of Valentine's Day, contestants had to go to the Himalayas, and had to retrieve a bucket of heart with their respective mascots on it. While climbing the mountain, Tails attacked Joey, repeatedly saying that 'someone had to die'. Angel carried him up the mountain and used one of the hearts from the other Team, causing Team X to vote off Knuckles. Who will win? Who will crash and burn? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER ANNOYING SONIC X)

**First Class, Team Y**

Melaney and Angel were sitting in one of the booths in First Class, the Yoshi with a bundle of carnations in her hands. "I can't figure out who gave these to me," she said as she stared at the flowers. "They didn't say anything on the note…"

Angel coughed something in to her arm that sounded a lot like _'It was Sonic!' _and looked at the flowers as well. "Maybe—" she stopped when she heard a snapping of stems and watched as Melaney took the flowers out from under the table, accidently broken. She sighed. "Melaney, remember during the rebellion when I said 'I don't know what the hell type you would be?'"

"Yeah?"

"I just figured out that you wouldn't be a Grass-type," she replied.

"Why?" Melaney asked.

"Because you just snapped the flowers in half," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to go check on Tails while you…get tape or something." She began walking toward the rooms of first class.

**First Class, Tails' Room**

Tails was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. _Why didn't she tell me? _he thought. _And why did I attack Joey instead of her? Is the doll trying to get her guard down, or—_a knocking sound came from the door, prompting him to sit up. "Come in."

Angel entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hi," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess," he replied. Then, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He walked over to her and parted a small area of fur on his chest, showing a small bloody area. "That's from a knife," he said softly. "I tried to kill myself, didn't I? Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed. "You already seemed really stressed out by whatever's going on, so I didn't want to put more on your shoulders to think about. I was going to tell you later."

He covered up the bloody chest area, then took her hands in his. "Why do you trust me so much, Angel? Even after I tried to kill you so many times, you still stick around…there's got to be a reason."

"It's because I…I…" she sighed, then hugged him. "Because you mean the world to me." After a few seconds she let go and turned to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded as she disappeared in to the hallway.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"I was so close to saying it, but why didn't I? I do feel that way, but I don't know how to make it come out! Why does this have to be so complicated…"

**Loser Class, Team X**

"I can't believe that no good echidna betrayed us!" Rouge growled, doing a screwdriver kick in to the wall. "'The heart has to do with the Master Emerald' my—"

Shadow groaned. "It's not like you wouldn't do the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Rouge growled angrily.

"If someone offered you the Master Emerald and all you'd have to do is throw the challenge for your team, you'd take that offer up in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?" He then walked up to her. "And how do we know that you didn't fake that note so you could get him thrown off?"

"She wouldn't do that!" Red exclaimed.

Shadow backed away from her. "I've got my eye on you, bat."

Trip groaned. "Don't you guys have anything better to talk about other than the fact that we lost? We should be thinking of a new strategy to beat the other team so we can land in First Class and not here."

"Well what ideas do you have, Mr. Basic-Stuff?" Amy snapped.

"I say we take our strongest competitors and actually split them up," Trip said. "Yesterday was the second time we lost a challenge because too many of us were in the same spot. If at least one of us had taken the path on the right, we could've had a chance to get up there first. And we made the same mistake at Walmart too. There were too many X's in one place."

"Okay," Mike said, "But that only works for challenges were we have to find or avoid something. What about the challenges where we have to work as a team? We suck at that!"

Trip was about to respond, but stopped when Chris barged in to the room.

"It's challenge time!"

**Las Vegas Desert, Shooting Range**

The contestants were gathered in a desert near Las Vegas, a few targets positioned about a hundred yards from where they were standing. "Welcome to Vegas," Chris announced to the others.

"This isn't Vegas," Gwen said dully. "This is a desert outside of Vegas. Seriously Chris, when are you going to start figuring out where we are?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, WE'RE IN LAS VEGAS!" Chris shouted. He sighed. "Okay, today we have a very special challenge," he announced with an evil smirk. "You'll be shooting guns."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Tails)  
"Great…another chance for the doll to try to kill my girlfriend…"

**Shooting Range**

Chris placed a box of guns in front of them. "Each team will have one player that will compete in a shooting match for them. Any questions?" No one bothered to raise their hand. "All right! You've got five minutes to choose who shoots. Go!"

**Shooting Range, Team X**

"I'll do it," Shadow said, taking a gun in his hand.

"And why should you?" Phineas asked, glaring at the dark hedgehog.

"Because I've got more experience using them," he shot back. "Unless you want to question me, Phineas." He pointed the gun at the boy's chest. Phineas only rolled his eyes. "Good," Shadow said, putting the gun down. "Now let's do this."

**Shooting Range, Team Y**

"I'm shooting!" Morgan exclaimed, grabbing a gun from the box.

"Why should you?" Joey asked, crossing his arms. "You can't aim a wand, why would you be able to aim a gun?"

Morgan shrugged. "Just trust me on this one, okay?"

The others shrugged and went to do whatever. Angel stayed in Ash's shadow, trying to get out of the way of the sun. "What're you hiding for?" Ash asked.

"It's too hot out here," she said uncomfortably. "I hate the desert."

"Well that would make sense since you're an Ice-type," Ash said thoughtfully. "But do you really have to sit in my shadow?"

"Yes," Angel replied.

Ash sighed, then turned to Sonic and Starfire, the Titan having an apple sitting on her head. "What're you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Starfire bet that I couldn't shoot an apple on her head with this gun," Sonic replied, a pistol in his hand. "Open," she opened her mouth, allowing Sonic to put a muffin in. She gave him a thumbs up, then flew to the other end of the shooting range.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Ash questioned.

"No, it's perfectly safe," Sonic said sarcastically. He raised the pistol and pointed it at Starfire, then shot. The bullet missed the apple by only a few inches.

"Fee?" Starfire giggled through a mouthful of muffin. "I told you fo!"

Sonic dropped the gun back in the box and looked down at Angel. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she replied, but clearly she wasn't. "What do you care, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want Tails to go on another spaz attack worrying about you. It's like the one thing you both have in common." Angel was about to reply, but Chris interrupted again.

"Okay," he said. "Get your shooters to their stations. It's time to start the challenge!" Morgan and Shadow headed over to the targets while the others followed. Melaney just happened to shoot Meowth in the butt with her tranquillizer darts, having nothing else to do. "Secret agent," she whispered, then followed the rest of the crowd.

When Chris and the others arrived at their destination, he began to explain the rules. "It's very simple," he said. "Each gun that you hold has five bullets in it. First one to hit the target dead center first wins! Shadow goes first!"

While Shadow was shooting at his target, Tails turned to Angel, who was still sitting in Ash's shade. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," she lied, and rather weakly as well.

"No you're not," he said, trying to help her stand up. She cringed as she rose to her feet, an increasingly painful cramp in her stomach. Tails could see how weak she was as well by the amount of weight she was shifting on to him, and the fact that she was sweating profusely. "I think you're suffering from heat exhaustion. We need to get you inside."

"Tails, I'm fine—"

"No, you're not," he repeated, putting his arm around her. "When I had hypothermia you took care of me, right? Now I'm going to take care of you." The two of them began walking slowly back to the train as the challenge continued, and in to the Hospital Car. He sat her down on the bed. "I'm going to get some ice. You stay there."

"You do know that I can make the ice myself, right?" Angel asked.

"No," Tails said again. "Stay there and rest. I can do it." He walked out of the room to get what she needed and closed the door behind him. She smiled at his overprotectiveness. It was sweet, really. The way he felt as if he needed to repay the favor of her saving him twice from dying of the cold. Maybe—

She stopped when a sudden headache came over her and laid down on the bed, feeling nauseated. _Maybe there really is something wrong with me… _Tails then came back in to the room, an ice pack in his hand. He placed it on her forehead as he helped her remove her sweatshirt. "Man, you look terrible."

She smiled. "Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear."

His cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Um…you know what I meant." He walked across the room and turned the ceiling fan, then handed her a bottle of water that had been sitting on the table. "You need to stay hydrated. Replenish electrolytes and stuff."

She shook her head. "I don't feel good. I'm going to be sick if I put anything in my mouth…"

He stood up and turned toward the door. "I'll go get Brock then. He'll know what to do." He ran out of the room, ready to find the Pokemon Doctor, but stopped in his tracks.

_"It's time to finish her off once and for all, Tails…"_

"No…please," he whispered, falling to his knees on to the ground. He felt the hot white searing pain tearing through his chest once again, his lungs burning for oxygen, but they wouldn't take anything in. His head felt like it was going to burst as the pain went through there as well, muddling his thoughts. Then he thought no more.

**Shooting Range**

Duncan looked around the shooting range, trying to find their two missing contestants. "Hey, do you guys know where twitterpated went?"

"You mean Tails and Angel?" Zoey asked.

"No, he means Eggman and the pink fluffy unicorn jumping on rainbows that lives in his butt," Joey said sarcastically.

Zoey stomped on his foot, then looked at Duncan. "Haven't seen them," she said casually. "Where do you think they went?"

Duncan shrugged. "I just hope we'll actually have someone who can shoot straight if Morgan messes up."

**Hospital Car, Room 2**

Angel opened her eyes when she heard the door creak open. "Hi Tails," she said, seeing him walk in. He didn't respond, making a chill go down her spine. "Please don't tell me you're…" as if on cue, he looked up at her, allowing her to see his black, soulless eyes. He raised a gun from his side and pointed it at her head, his face expressionless, as the familiar _click _went in to place. She slowly backed away against the wall, her eyes on him the entire time. "Now think about what you're doing, Tails," she said shakily. "You're about to shoot someone who thinks a lot of you…and we're on TV…I wouldn't be so quick to pull the trigger—" BAM! He pulled it, just barely missing and making a glass vase next to her shatter in to a million pieces. She ducked behind the bed as quickly as possible.

He walked around the room, trying to find a way to corner her. He was stopped in his tracks again when she tackled him to the ground, making him send various shots everywhere, one of them nicking her ear. She let out a tiny yelp of pain, then tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand, but it was to no avail. He kicked her off, then stood up and pressed it to her forehead. The gun clicked again as he stared at her, face still expressionless.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," she said softly. "But before I die, I just want you to know that I—" she stopped when he dropped the gun and fell on the floor, suddenly twitching violently. She expected to see someone standing behind him with a taser, but no one was there. Little did she know he was trapped in a nightmare.

_Tails opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an underground prison, the only light coming from a barred window above. He was sitting on the floor, his arms and legs chained to the wall, his tails tied up with scratchy rope. In a sudden flash of red light, the doll appeared in front of him, its black eyes staring in to his soul. "Hello Tails," it said, the demonic voice ringing through the cell._

_ "Where am I?" he asked in a shaky voice. "What did you do to my friends?"_

_ "Why don't you take a look?" the doll asked. It pulled out the orb of his free will once again, allowing Tails to stare in to it. He gasped at what he saw. Sonic was lying on what looked a cement road. His joints bent at unnatural angles, and blood ran from his mouth. His neck was twisted the wrong way, and his eyes stayed open, but didn't move. The doll stood at the top of the building next to the street. It had shoved him off the building, to his death._

_ Tails' eyes began watering. "Why did you do that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice stable, but was failing. "I don't understand…"_

_ "Now let's look at what happened to the girl, shall we?" The orb began glowing to change the scene as Tails tried to look away, but the doll grabbed his head forced him to see Angel's fate. His stomach flipped when he saw it._

_ Her body was sitting in a dark empty room, multiple gashes cut across her clothes and in to her, all of them bleeding. But that wasn't the worst part. There was a metal sword shoved in to her stomach, and was visibly protruding from the other side, blood shining against the weapon. Her eyes were open, but dead and lifeless. Her mouth was open as well, blood dripping from it as she stared lifelessly at the floor._

_ It was too much for Tails to bear. He shoved the orb away, burying his face in to his knees and arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The doll grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look up in to its soulless eyes. "Now it's your turn." It pulled out the knife and grabbed Tails' arm, then began slashing deep cuts in to the veins, and one on the inside of his elbow. He sat there and said nothing, only adding tears to the puddle of blood that surrounded him. The doll grabbed his other arm and began doing the same thing, the satisfying sound of metal cutting through flesh with each swipe. It pulled out another knife and began rubbing them together to sharpen them, making the horrible screech of nails on a chalkboard. Tails shrieked in pain, covering his sensitive ears with his bloody arms. The doll looked at him._

_ "Oh, is this hurting your ears?" he asked in a taunting voice. "I can fix that…" it then floated over to the fox, then grabbed one of his ears, and cut it off with the knife. He screamed again, his voice hoarse, but he couldn't do anything else. Just scream. The doll then floated behind him, taking his tails in its hand. "You're parents abandoned you because of these, right? I can fix that too…" it slowly sunk the knife through one of his tails, then began sawing back and forth, back and forth. It did it slowly, bit by bit, to draw out the horrible pain the fox was in. After a few seconds the tail landed with a satisfying flop on the ground. Tails stared at it as tears of pain came from his eyes, watching as it squirmed on the floor, although it was unattached to a body. The doll yanked on the other tail, taking out the knife again and cutting through it, causing even more blood leak on to the floor. The young fox screamed in agony as the knife drove deeper in to the appendage, but the doll would not let up, and continued to saw away. After what felt like hours, the other tail became unattached as well, and squirmed on the floor with the other one. Feeling dizzy from the loss of blood, Tails closed his eyes to pass out, but the doll wouldn't let him. "Don't you dare," it growled. It took out a needle and stabbed him in the neck. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him, preventing him from passing out. The doll took out the knife again and stabbed him in the side, more blood leaking on to the floor. It put the knife away._

"_I think that's enough, don't you?" the doll asked. Tails only groaned in pain, the adrenaline keeping him from the luxury of dying. It shrugged, then disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving the kit alone._

_Tails sobbed in pain as he slowly raised his blood-covered arm to his side, trying to cover up the wounded area, but it was no use. The blood leaked through it, soaking his pure white gloves in crimson. After a few minutes the aroma of salt water passed his nose. 'The ocean?' he thought. 'But it can't be…' as if on cue, salt water began rushing in to the room through the window above, mixing in with the blood that surrounded him. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't; he was too exhausted and dizzy to move. 'I have to get out of here…' He attempted to get up again, and succeeded, putting his hand on the wall for support. The water was up to his stomach, the salt rushing in to the wound on his side, causing the feeling that it was on fire. He shrieked in pain again, only to do it louder when the water reached the stumps of what used to be his tails. The burning was agonizing, so much that it would make anyone pass out, but of course, he couldn't. The water was now up to his chest, filling up the cuts and wounds on his arms. He opened up his mouth to scream, but it was filled with water. He spat it out as he tried to kick and swim, but he was too weak. He felt the water rise over his head, as he held his breath, knowing that he only had a matter of time before it would all be over._

'_Only a few more minutes…' he thought. 'Then this'll be all done…'_

_His lungs burned for air, but there wasn't any. He could feel death wrapping its arms around him, pulling him in to an embrace to where there was no escape. His eyes slowly closed and he went in to an eternal sleep. _

"Tails?! Tails, wake up!" Angel shouted, shaking the fox's shoulder. His eyes suddenly shot open, wide and filled with fear. He sat up abruptly and threw himself in to her arms, wrapping his own around her torso and sobbing in to her shoulder. She could only sit there and hold him, confused by his sudden behavior. "Everything's fine," she said as comfortingly as she could. "Nothing bad happened…" he continued to cry in to her shoulder however, his body shaking with every breath that he took in. A few seconds later, Brock and the others rushed in to the room. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked furiously.

"We were at the challenge!" Brock defended himself. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he attacked me and started twitching!" Angel exclaimed. "Just help him already!" Brock rushed to her side, prying Tails away from her as he kicked and thrashed, unaware of what was going on. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked quietly.

Brock shook his head. "I don't know, but he needs help now!" he and Nurse Joy rushed in to the room next door just as Chris entered.

"What is going on here?!" he exclaimed. "One minute we're in the middle of a challenge, the next you're all—"

"Just drop it, Chris," Gwen growled. "You're contestants—or should I say play things—are falling apart because of this stupid show! Haven't you ever thought, for maybe just one second of your life, that this show actually _could _hurt people?!"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he groaned. "Morgan won the challenge anyway. Team X, head to the Elimination Room. One of you is going home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Phineas)  
"What could the doll have been doing? Is it toying with Tails? Heh, either way, I'm benefiting! The million is mine!"

(Georgia)  
"I'm voting off Shadow for making us lose the challenge! I mean seriously?! Who the heck loses to Morgan?!"

(Sonic)  
"Angel is lucky that we won today. Doesn't anyone else find it strange that whenever he 'attacks' her she's usually the only one there?"

**Elimination Room, Team X**

Team X was gathered in the Elimination Room, each contestant holding a cupcake except for Shadow and Amy. "Team X," Chris began. "This…is the final cupcake. Whoever doesn't get it must take the Jump of Shame, and never come back. Ever. Shadow, you're here for losing the challenge to Morgan. We all thought you had it in the bag, dude. And Amy. I'm guessing that you were just being plain annoying as usual. Either way, the last cupcake goes to…" there was a long dramatic pause, then, "Amy."

Shadow rolled his eyes while Amy caught her prize. "I don't need you pathetic humans and your money," he growled. "Tell the faker I hope he dies in a hole. Chaos Control!" he then took out a Chaos Emerald in a flash of light, and disappeared before Chef could catch him.

Chris shrugged and turned to the camera. "And that's another contestant gone. Who will win next? What will happen to Tails? How long is it until I get sued for animal cruelty? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode 13's done! Yay! So honestly, I think Tails' dream in this chapter was actually scarier than the Tails Doll creepypasta. I mean let's face it. It sucks. It's cheesy. And downright too obviously fake. But anyway, please leave a review! For Q of the Week, honestly, I want to hear what you think will happen next to Tails and Angel and the others because of the Tails Doll and blah, blah, blah. Thank you so much! See ya later!**


	14. Got Steak?

Episode Fourteen: Got Steak?

**Episode 14! Yay! This challenge was thought of by werewolflover99. Please read and review! Thank you :D**

**TDU, Conductor's Room**

"Last time on TDU," Chris began. "Contestants had to go to Las Vegas to compete in a shooting contest, where in a surprising twist, Shadow lost the challenge to Morgan. Meanwhile in the Hospital Car, Tails was yet again trying to kill Angel, and after what must've been a terrible nightmare, he woke up delusional. And then Gwen yelled at me. What horrible torture will these guys have to go through next? How will I get back at the next person who yells at me? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Universe!"

(Theme Song Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a faithful trip)

**Loser Class, Team X**

"GAH! It's no use!" Silver shouted as he pounded his fist on the wall. "Why do we keep losing?!"

"Maybe," Georgia began, "it's because we've got people on our team that keep screaming 'GAH! It's no use!' and 'I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS STEVEN!'"

"MY NAME IS STEPHAN!" Stephan shouted. "Honestly, is it really that hard to remember?! Stephan! That's it! It's not even foreign! It's—"

"Yeah, yeah, can it, Steven," Meowth said. "The only thing bothering this Meowth is we keep getting served by the twerps."

"I just can't believe we're losing to people like Ash," Trip said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Dat's what I meant by twerps," Meowth said bluntly.

"Or people like Angel," Amy snapped.

"Great!" Mike exclaimed. "Now let's channel that energy and use it to win the next challenge!"

"Forget the challenge, I'm going in there to stomp out that little witch now!" Amy exclaimed, hammer in hand. She began heading toward the door to First Class, but was stopped in her tracks when Rouge grabbed her arm.

"Now listen, Pinkie," she began. "Save that energy for the challenge. I just can't stand Loser Class anymore." Amy groaned and said nothing.

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

Angel was sitting in a chair next to Tails' bed, holding his small hand as Brock carefully placed an oxygen mask over the kit's face to stabilize his breathing. Nurse Joy was buzzing around the room as well, unaware of the looks of infatuation Brock gave her every few seconds. Angel watched her boyfriend's chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale under the covers of the bed. His blue eyes were opened only half way, just enough so he could look at her. "I'm sorry I shot you in the ear," he said drowsily.

She only shrugged, touching the bandages on her head under her hat. "I've had to deal with worse." She then sighed. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes. Nurse Joy tapped her on the shoulder. "He was going through some kind of trauma after he shot you," she explained in a whisper. "We wouldn't be surprised if he began having random spasms at any moment. He should get over it in a little bit, but in the meantime…" as if on cue, Tails began thrashing wildly in his bed, screaming in pain, a look of horrible fear on his face. Nurse Joy quickly grabbed one of his arms while Brock grabbed the other to hold him down, then began typing something in to the computer behind him. A pink gas entered a tube and in to the fox's oxygen mask, causing the thrashing to gradually stop as the kit went limp in his bed, the anesthetics taking place.

Brock shifted his gaze from Nurse Joy for one fleeting second and looked at Angel. "Maybe you should get back to First Class. He needs to rest." Angel only nodded and walked out of the room.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Angel)  
"Why does this have to be happening to Tails of all people? I don't understand…"

**Hospital Car**

Angel slowly closed the door behind her, only to be pinned against the wall by a familiar blue blur. "What do you think you're doing, Sonic?!" she spat, his tan elbow driving in to her shoulder where she had been stabbed a few days ago.

"I want to know what you've been doing to Tails!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?! You don't seriously think—"

"I do," he said harshly. "Look, normally I wouldn't go and accuse you of something without any proof, but you're always the only one there when he 'attacks' you. And we all know he'd do anything for his little _angel_—or should I say _demon_!"

Angel growled. "You know for a fact that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him! If you would remember correctly, I died so he would live!"

"How do I know you weren't faking?!" he snapped back. "I've seen you get stabbed, shot, and dropped from three hundred feet in the air. At this point it seems like—"

"STOP IT!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Both hedgehogs turned in its direction to see Melaney standing there. "What the heck is going on here?!" she exclaimed as she stormed up to the two.

"This idiot thinks I'm the reason why Tails is so messed up right now!" Angel snapped, still pinned to the wall.

"This little snitch has something to do with why Tails keeps trying to kill people—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Melaney shouted, prying the two away from each other. "What the hell is wrong with the both of you?! You're the same freaking species, the same freaking _color—_"

Angel scoffed. "Yeah right! At least I don't have cocky stupidity in my genetic code—"

"Well at least I don't have backstabbing traitor in mine!" Sonic shouted back. Furious, Angel's fist met his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He quickly recovered and performed a Homing Attack in to her chest and crushed her in to the wall. She kicked him away with her metal foot, sending him flying across the room and on to the floor.

"Now you listen to me, Sonic the Hedgehog," she whispered angrily, standing over him. "I am many things, but a traitor is not one of them. Especially when it comes to Tails. So you better shut that mouth of yours before I—" he cut her off by using his arm to knock her off her feet, then performed another Homing Attack before landing back on the ground, tasting blood in his mouth from the blow before. She stood up again, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine with her metal boot, then landed multiple ice punches in his stomach while he gasped for air. His fist met her nose with a sickening crack and caused blood to run from her face and on to the floor, adding to the mess of crimson that was already on the wall.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Melaney exploded, separating the two before any more punches could be thrown. "Let's not forget that the both of you are fighting for the exact same person!"

"And that person might lose his sanity because of her!" Sonic growled.

"Oh, and like you don't already drive him insane—"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Melaney screamed. "Think about it! Would Tails seriously want the both of you fighting each other?!"

"No, but he wouldn't want me hanging around an inconsiderate douchebag!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm done with this!"

"Me too!" Sonic yelled, he then stormed out of the car, leaving the two alone.

"What?!" Angel snapped as Melaney looked at her, then at the direction Sonic had left in.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now…"

"Well you're not the only one," Angel growled, shoving her spear in to the wall and pulling it out again in anger. "I'm going somewhere that's not…here." She then walked out of the other end of the car, slamming the door behind her.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Melaney)  
"The alliance is falling apart, and so is my chance of winning the million! Grr…Tails! Why'd you have to pick _now _to go insane?!"

**Hospital Car**

Melaney groaned and kicked the wall as Nurse Joy came out of Tails' room. The pink-haired woman gasped at what she saw. There was blood splattered across the wall and on to the floor, covering up what was supposed to be white paint. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the Yoshi. "Someone's going to have to clean this up, you know."

Melaney groaned again. "I know." She headed in to a nearby closet and pulled out a bucket of water and a sponge. The nurse walked away as Joey walked in, the Yoshi growling as she scrubbed at a stain on the wall. "Same freaking species…same freaking color…same freaking fox…"she turned and realized Joey was standing there, staring. "WHAT?!"

Joey flinched, then regained his insulting attitude. "Jeez, everybody's on the edge today! I almost got punched in the face by Sonic when he walked by!"

"Well you wouldn't be the first," she said, referring to the blood that splattered the room. Joey made a face and was about to respond, but was cut off when Chris stormed in to the room.

"It's challenge…what the heck happened in here?"

"Sonic and An—"

"It was a rhetorical question," Chris said bluntly. "It's challenge time!"

**New Hampshire, Applebee's**

"Um, why are we at an Applebee's?" Cilan asked, looking around the restaurant. There was no one else there except for a few workers and the contestants, who were standing around a booth.

"Maybe it's some sort of eating challenge," Zoey suggested.

"And indeed, it is," Chris said to the contestants. "Today two of you will go where no man, furry, or Pokemon has gone before. Today…" he looked down at the table in the booth, which had two plates covered up with white cloths. He ripped them off. "Two of you will be eating 72 ounce steaks! Or die trying." There was silence in the room until…

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Red shouted, raising his hand in the air.

Chris shrugged as Red sat down in front of one of the steaks. "It's your funeral, dude. Team Y?"

"Maybe Sonic should do it," Angel growled. "Shove something in that big mouth of his."

"Put a sock in it," Sonic snarled back. "And while you're at it, why don't you—"

"Oh, for God's sake, I'll do it!" Duncan exclaimed, sitting down in front of the other steak.

"Okay," Chris said, putting a timer in front of them. "You've got three hours. GO!"

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

_"Get up!" _the voice in his head growled. Tails only groaned, unable to move, or even think for that matter, due to the heavy anesthetics he had been put on. He had three more spasms in the hour before, each one causing Brock and Nurse Joy to try to calm him down. He was too drowsy to listen even to the Tails Doll.

_"I told you to get up!" _the voice snarled. Tails was jolted in to awareness when the hot searing pain of burning flesh entered his chest again, making him sit up shakily. The memories from the dream came flooding back to him—Sonic and Angel lying dead at the doll's hand, his tails unattached and squirming on the prison floor, and the cuts and stabs wounds that were left on his body after the demon had tortured him. His breath became extremely ragged as the horrible images came back to mind as he rolled off of the bed and on to the floor.

His body began involuntarily twitching again as the doll continued to mess with his mind, showing him images that even the most amazing writers couldn't put in to words. He began thrashing again, kicking one of the wooden tables next to his bed. A needle rolled off and landed right in his arm. _No, it can't be…_

Adrenaline.

He continued to thrash back and forth, more violently this time, as more images flashed in his mind, like a snapshots, each one more disturbing than the last. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, then repeatedly being shoved in to his mouth and down his throat. The doll tsked. _"You can't possibly be that weak," _it said. Tails only made a choking noise, raising his hand to his throat, gasping for oxygen. _"We've only just begun." _His body then began shaking and twitching faster than ever, sending him in to a convulsion. His muscles contracted and relaxed as quickly as possible, causing the shaking to become even worse with every second that passed by. He gagged and choked for a few more minutes, then eventually blacked out.

**New Hampshire, Applebee's **

"I am so SICK of you blaming everything on me!" Angel screamed, her face burning bright red with anger. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Lies, lies, lies," Sonic said, waggling a finger. "Why don't you just admit that this is all your fault?!"

"Because it's not!" she hissed. "My God, you drive me insane!"

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," Eggman mumbled under his breath. Then, in a louder voice, "What exactly is it that you're fighting about now?"

"They're both idiots and he's blaming her for messing up Tails," Melaney said.

"You know what, Angel?! SCREW YOU!" Sonic yelled, then stormed out of the restaurant and back to the train.

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Sonic)  
"She's probably been using him this whole time! Why won't she just admit it?! And what about Tails?! Poor little guy, getting his hopes up just so she'll ditch him later…it'll be lights out for her if she even threatens to leave him."

(Angel)  
"Stubborn headed ego maniac! Of course I'm not doing anything to Tails! Are these people BLIND?! Do they not see how much I care for him?! Seriously, why can't they see it?!"

**Hospital Car, Room 3**

Sonic stood in front of the door to the room, taking in a deep breath to calm down, then knocked on the door. "Tails?" he asked, opening the door slowly. He gasped when he saw it; the fox was sprawled out on the floor, face up, his eyes closed. He quickly rushed to his friend's side, shaking his shoulders. "Tails! Wake up, buddy!"

Tails' eyes flew open, staring blankly at the ceiling, his pupils and irises blacked out. He stood up robotically and stared down at Sonic, pulling a knife out from behind him.

Sonic stood up and stared at him. "Tails? What're you doing?!"

The fox said nothing and slowly approached him, squeezing the knife firmly in his hand. Soon the hedgehog was backed up against a wall, a knife held at his throat, making him choke. "Buddy…you don't want to do this…"

Tails only growled, then kicked his friend in the stomach. Sonic crumpled to the ground in a heap, looking up at him with disappointment and confusion in his eyes. The fox raised the knife above his head, ready to stab, but was stopped when a light blue blur tackled him to the ground. Sonic stood up in surprise. "Angel?!"

Angel ignored him and wrestled Tails to the ground, avoiding his attempts to stab her. She grabbed the knife out of his hand, then flung it across the room. "Calm down," she said in a soothing voice, almost a whisper. "Everything's fine…just relax…" His squirming eventually slowed down as she stroked the side of his face and his breathing became more stable, each breath deeper than the last. "See?" she asked soothingly. "No need to get upset…" After a few seconds, his eyes slowly closed as he fell in to a deep sleep.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Angel, that was—"

"Don't even talk to me," she snapped, picking Tails up and placing him back on to the bed. She walked up to him, her spear pointing at his face. "You said it was my fault, and it's not. I told you, and I told you again, but you wouldn't listen to me. You thought I was a traitor. You…you actually thought I would hurt him! Ugh, I can't believe how _stupid _you are!"

"Well you can't exactly blame me!" Sonic snapped, his quills bristling in anger. "After all that crap you did in Team Pla—"

"Don't even say the name of that horrid place," she growled. "People change. I did. I learned how to move on, how to care and watch out for someone other than myself." She pointed to Tails. "And you can't say that he's not living proof of that."

"Well—"

Tails stirred in his bed, turning to his side. "Mmmm…please don't fight…" he mumbled in his sleep, then turned over again and said nothing more.

Angel glared at Sonic. "We'll pick this up later." She left the room without another word.

**New Hampshire, Applebee's**

"Go, Duncan, go!" Misty cheered. He and Red were neck and neck, both only having a few bites left.

"I can't…" Duncan mumbled through a mouthful of steak. "I'm gonna be sick…" he then grabbed Georgia's backpack on the floor and puked in to it, causing the rest of the contestants to back away in disgust. "Here you go…" he said weakly, handing the bag to her.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "I wasn't going to use it at all."

"C'mon, Red, you can do it!" Bianca cheered. After a few seconds the hedgehog had eaten the last of the steak, a grin on his face.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I won the challenge!" The X's started to cheer, but stopped when Chris interrupted.

"Wait," the host said, holding out a hand. "It's been exactly three hours and twenty-one minutes since you've started eating the steaks."

"So?" Red asked, finishing off the last of Duncan's food.

"So neither of the teams win the challenge!" Chris said with an evil grin.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's right!" Chris announced. "Everyone, head to the Elimination Room. Both teams are sending someone home."

**Bathroom Confessional**

(Melaney)  
"I could vote off so many people right now! I could vote off Sonic or Angel for fighting, Duncan for losing the challenge, or Joey for just being himself!"

(Sonic)  
"So pretty much this entire time I've been trying to get Egghead thrown off, but I wouldn't mind seeing Angel getting pushed out of a train right now…"

(Amy)  
"I kind of want to get rid of Rouge because she can be a real annoyance sometimes, but Georgia's bag is really stinking up the place. And on top of that I can't vote off Angel because she's on the other team.

**Elimination Room**

All of the contestants were in the Elimination Room, four people without cupcakes, who happened to be Red, Georgia, Duncan, and Angel. "Contestants," Chris began. "These…are the final two cupcakes. Whoever doesn't get a cupcake must take the Jump of—"

"We get it," Morgan groaned. "Just give them the cupcakes already!"

"All right, all right," Chris said in an annoyed tone. "And the last two go to…Red and Angel."

"What?!" Georgia and Duncan exclaimed. "But you can't—" they were cut off when Chef grabbed them and threw both off the train.

Chris turned to the camera. "That's another two gone—"

"Wait!" Ash said. "Who gets First Class then?"

"Nobody, you both lost," Chris said with a glare. "And don't interrupt my recap again." He turned back to the camera. "Ahem. That's another two contestants gone. Who will win next? Who will go farther off the edge than they already are? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Universe!"

**Episode 14's done! Yay! And now we're up to 60,000 words! Woo! Anyway, be sure to check out my new story Abandoned on my profile. It's a one-shot about how Sonic and Tails met, but I might add on to it if more people ask for it. Please leave reviews! So for Q of the Week: Pick one contestant on the show, and tell me if they won, how you think they would spend the million? Thanks so much! See you later!**


End file.
